


[HPAU]Fanatic 狂热之徒

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Crossover, Erik Being Cocky, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, HPAU, High School Drama, Horny Teenagers, Logan has a gentle heart, Logan is so in love with Scotty, M/M, That is so gay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik以为他在霍格沃兹的生活会一直很平静，持续到毕业。直到某一天，Charles来到了他的面前。这世界上怎么会有这么令人又爱又恨的家伙？





	1. Chapter 1

       又是平凡的一天，Erik Lehnsherr像往常一样抱着课本来到了霍格沃兹礼堂，准备在魔药课开始之前先预习一下欢欣剂的制作方法。

       说真的，Erik在魔药学方面根本毫无天赋可言，一不小心炸掉坩埚或者是把整间教室的人熏跑都是常有的事。最后一次分班考试时，还是多亏了Emma人品爆发压中了考题，Erik才撞运气拿到了“E”，得以进入N.E.W.Ts班级。

       这倒是很奇怪，毕竟Erik在其他学科课堂上的表现堪称完美。所以魔药课教授Azazel每次看到他的时候总是一副恨铁不成钢的表情。

       Erik对此也感到很无奈，也许他真的跟这些黄水仙花和火蜥蜴血之类的东西没有缘分。

       但无论如何，总不能放弃这门课程吧？他现在已经七年级了，一年之后N.E.W.Ts就会到来，如果他想要成为一名傲罗的话，至少得在最后的那场魔药课考试凭自己的本事拿到“E”才行。

       是的，Erik的父母生前都是傲罗。他们在一次巫师世界大战中为了保护霍格沃兹而英勇牺牲，因此在巫师界名垂青史。所有人都认为Erik毕业之后也会走他父母的老路，在傲罗办公室供职。况且Erik也几乎具备称为傲罗的一切硬性条件。

       可没人知道，Erik其实更想做一名魁地奇运动员。五年级的就业咨询时他的院长Monroe女士根本就没有真正问过他的想法，甚至连他自己也在这二者之间纠结着无法抉择。

       想到这里，Erik忍不住叹了一口气。他在格兰芬多的长桌旁坐下，给自己拿了一杯南瓜汁，抽出其中一本教科书翻看了起来。

       时间还早得很，除了Erik，礼堂里只有拉文克劳和斯莱特林的长桌边上零星坐着几个学生在用很低的声音交头接耳。

       拉文克劳们总是抓住一切时间来讨论深奥的学术问题，而斯莱特林们也是绝对不甘于落后的。

       Erik特意挑了个离他们最远的位置，很仔细地在阅读那些草药的特性，同时暗自祈祷着这次千万不要再烧焦Emma的发尾。

       谁都不知道Emma发起怒来会丢出个什么样的恶咒。

       他正读的认真，突然一片黑影出现，挡住了他前面的烛光。Erik疑惑地抬头，然后看到了一双过分美丽的蓝眼睛。

       它们如无际的海洋一样蓝的澄澈而神秘，像是凡人无可触及的最纯粹的宝石。

       Erik甚至不用去看领带的颜色，单是他那通身散发出来的睿智与狡黠，Erik就能确定他是一个拉文克劳。

       没等Erik开口发问，那人就向他伸出了手，“早上好，我是Charles Xavier。”

       Erik愣愣地听完他突如其来的自我介绍，直到那只停在半空中太久的手让两人之间的气氛变的有点尴尬。

       “有什么事吗？”Erik最终还是没有同他握手，反正Erik Lehnsherr也从来不是一个以平易近人所谓人知的格兰芬多。

       “只是想认识一下你。”Charles也不甚在意，直接在Erik对面坐了下来，双手支在桌面上撑着脑袋，悦耳的声音有一种让人如沐春风的魔力。

       只是这种魔力似乎对Erik来说不是特别管用，因为他现在大脑一片空白，根本不知道说些什么来回应Charles。

       “我......”Erik刚想说自己正在预习功课、希望Charles给他留点私人空间时，他听到了他在霍格沃兹六年来，或许也是他这十九年来听到过最惊世骇俗的话从眼前这个漂亮的男孩口中吐出。

       “他们说你的老二尺寸超群，我能看看吗？”

       Charles眨着无辜的大眼睛，脸上挂着纯洁无害的笑容，好像这句话的内容是再正常不过的社交客套话，比如说今天的天气怎么样或者是你的发型真时尚之类的。

       这样的反差令Erik瞠目结舌，大脑语言功能尽失。

       伴随着啪的一声，他在震惊中用力合上了那本厚厚的《高级魔药制作》，头也不回地走出了礼堂，步履生风，就连卷起的长袍边角也在随着他的心情在跌宕起伏。

       那家伙是不是喝多了胡话饮料？Erik逃到楼梯间的时候脑海里冒出了这个念头。

 

       Charles回到拉文克劳的长桌边还没坐稳，Raven就急不可耐地开口问道：“怎么样怎么样？”

       “如你所见。”Charles耸耸肩。Erik被他的直白吓跑了。

       “我就说你的魅力大不如前了。”Raven得意洋洋地指出，还不忘挖苦他：“O.W.L.都过去那么久了，我亲爱的哥哥，你什么时候能谈个正常的恋爱？”

       是的，Charles从不缺少那些能为他解决生理需求的伴侣。可他从来都没有过真正意义上的男朋友。

       “可是，正常的恋爱关系不会从那样的开场白开始吧......”本来还在一边埋头整理魔咒课笔记的Hank这时转过来，非常不懂得察言观色地补充了一句，然后又在Raven丢过来的白眼下缩回了脖子。

       “Hank说的也不是没有道理，我看这完全是出于你的私心，Raven。”Charles点头附和道，随即又摆出一副为人兄长的架子，“说真的，你们这些女孩子到底是从哪来的这么多小道消息？连人家的老二都打听得一清二楚。况且你还是个 **斯莱特林** 。”

       “这不能怪我！八卦是女孩儿们的天性！”Raven不服气地顶嘴，“况且Scott讲话从来都口无遮拦的啦！你知道的，级长有专用的浴室，他们在一块洗澡来着。”

       “偷听可不是淑女的行为。”Charles故意装出严肃的样子，可他眼底的笑意完全出卖了自己。

       “拜托，是Scott讲话太大声了！他说Erik的老二都可以用来打高尔夫了。高尔夫就是一种麻瓜运动啦！哎呀——我就想知道是不是真的，可我总不能自己去问他他的老二......”Raven喋喋不休着，声音颇有越来越大的趋势。

       在她即将吸引到其他人的注意之前，Charles伸手捂住了她的嘴。

       “老天，你不能总把 ‘老二’ 挂在嘴边！要记住你可是个淑女——至少你要立志成为一个淑女。”Charles扶着额头无奈地说。

       “你难道就不想知道吗？”Raven又问他。

       “什么？”

       “Erik Lehnsherr.”

       “谁？”Charles皱起了眉头。

       “梅林的眼镜！”Raven看他的眼神像看一个怪物，“你连他的名字都不知道？格兰芬多的守门员Erik Lehnsherr！他现在是七年级生，这说明他已经当了六年的霍格沃兹风云人物了，你竟然连他的名字都没听过？！我看你已经被学习冲昏了头脑了，怪不得你是我们家唯一的一个拉文克劳。”

       “那么我现在知道了。”Charles嘀咕道。Raven的最后一句话让他有些不舒服。

       “你猜怎么着，”Raven突然凑近Charles，神神秘秘地说道：“咱们来打个赌吧！看看你能不能在他毕业之前追到他！”

       “赌什么？”Charles眼睛一亮，来了兴趣。

       “如果你赢了，我就给你当一个假期的好妹妹，不到处惹是生非的那种。如果我赢了，你得让我去Hank家玩。就我自己，你不许再跟着去。”Raven把声音压得很低很低，在最后那句话还刻意放慢了速度。但事实上她根本不用担心，心思全在书本上的Hank完全没在注意听他们的谈话。

       “成交。”Charles露出一个志在必得的笑容。如果一整个假期都不用收拾Raven的烂摊子，那么他将有大把的时间去钻研那些古咒文和魔药配方。

       Charles确实是个热爱知识的拉文克劳，可他在某些方面说不定要比那些以勇气著称的格兰芬多们大胆得多呢。

       不得不承认，那个Lehnsherr确实有一张让他蠢蠢欲动的脸，就算是带着恼怒情绪的嗓音也有种说不出的性感，更别提他那像是泛着烟波的湖面一样的灰绿色眼瞳。

 _老天，_ Charles有点忿忿不平， _上帝对他会不会太过偏爱了些？_

       反正跟一个像是如此相貌的人约会好像也不是一件吃亏的事。Charles这样想着。这就是为什么米开朗基罗为后世之人所追捧的原因。

       况且他对无法轻易就到手的东西从来总是十分感兴趣的。

       好吧，或许有十二分。


	2. Chapter 2

       Erik做梦都没想到会在魔药课上再遇到Charles。

       现在那个无法无天的家伙正站在他的对面，努力踮着脚，一边搅拌一边观察坩埚里面的状况。

 _瞧瞧你自己这个笨拙的样子！_ Erik在心里不屑地想，然后收回视线，重新放到自己正在熬制的魔药上。

       他没有漏掉书本上的每一个细微的步骤，在用量上的把握更是十分严谨，连倒入草药汁时试管的倾斜角度都经过了他的再三斟酌。

       这次总该成功了吧。Erik满意地看着那些正咕噜噜冒着气泡的液体，自豪感也正在酝酿。

       “你得往里面再加一点椒薄荷。”

       一个熟悉又讨厌的声音突然在Erik耳边响起。他抬起头，原来是Charles在对他说话，语气中那种笃定听起来自负极了。

       “课本上可不是这么说的。”Erik冷冷地回了一句。

       “相信我，”Charles仍不死心，“椒薄荷能让欢欣剂更完美。”

       有那么一瞬间，Erik被Charles说得心动了。毕竟拉文克劳们总是有一些让人意想不到的小窍门。但他马上又想到了在礼堂时Charles说的话，就决定装作没听到的样子。当他伸手去收拢翻开来的笔记本时，不小心碰掉了手肘边放着的用来将蕈类根茎切碎的刀。

       Erik无奈地蹲下去，把那把刀从地上捡起。就在他直起腰转过身来的那一刻，他的目光捕捉到了Charles偷偷将椒薄荷撒到他的坩埚里的小动作。

       “你！！！”Erik气急败坏地瞪着他，同时大脑开始飞速运转，试图找到一个补救的方法。

       “谁让你不相信我。”Charles反而舔了舔嘴唇，笑得很愉快。

       Erik实在没办法越过宽宽的桌子去揪Charles的衣领质问他，或者是在Professor Azazal的课堂上失去理智大喊大叫。你是绝对不会想要去惹怒你的必修课教授的，特别是在他还是一个俄罗斯人的情况下。

       此时临近下课时间，Erik能做的就只有万念俱灰地盯着那口坩埚，间歇性抬眸去试图用眼神烧穿对面的Charles。

       他可真够自信的，竟然开始看起了闲书。Erik都要气昏了。《The Once And Future King》？听都没听说过，一定是一本无聊得要命的书。

       沙漏随着时间流逝逐渐所剩无几，Professor Azazel终于舍得从他那张老旧的靠椅里爬起来，开始挨个检查完成情况。当他走到Erik面前的时候，Erik已经放弃最后的挣扎，不再去想要怎么跟教授解释Charles的滔天罪行和自己的无辜。

       “总体的情况还算不错。”检查完每位学生的成果后，Azazel高声对大家说，“今天有两位同学，我要格外提出......表扬。”他揭晓悬念之后露出了难得的笑脸，并看向了Erik。

       莫名其妙就成为课堂议论中心的Erik架不住窃窃私语声袭来，烦躁因子在胸腔内沸腾发酵。 _见鬼，他说的是表扬？_

       “Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier，我要分别给格兰芬多和拉文克劳各加五分。他们俩制作出的欢欣剂是我见过最好的，光是闻一闻气味就让我感觉到被幸福紧紧地包围着。我想我会忍不住把它们带回家里，藏着以后自己用的。”Azazel挥舞着双手，在空气中颇为戏剧化地拥抱自己，比起一个称赞学生的教授倒更像一个马戏团的演员。

       有人开始鼓掌，Erik还看到Emma带着那种慈母般欣慰的笑容，这让他感到一阵恶寒。

       Charles邀功似地昂着头，Erik撇过头去，故意避开同那双蓝眼睛的接触。等到教室里的人都走得差不多了，他快步上前拦住了正准备离开的Professor Azazel。

       “其实......”Erik有些窘迫地开口，“其实今天我之所以能成功，全靠Xavier的帮忙。没有他的建议，我自己是无法做到这么好的。”

       “我就知道——”Azazel捂着胸口仰天嚎叫，“我还以为你终于肯在魔药课上开窍了呢！”

       Erik敷衍地扯了扯嘴角。他倒是也想啊。

       “不如......”Azazel接着念叨，“不如就让你跟Xavier组一个魔药课学习小组吧！让他在课后也能再多帮帮你。”

       “不！”Erik被这个提议吓得半死，几乎是条件反射地拒绝。

       “这可没有商量的余地，Lehnsherr，”Azazel进一步思考之后，口气变得很强硬，“你要是想成为一名傲罗的话，在我这门课的考试成绩可不能低于E的水平。”

       Erik现在就想问问上帝到底在跟他开什么玩笑。

       “我想Xavier不会拒绝的。”Azazel笑得狰狞。Erik怀疑自己今晚要做噩梦了。

       然而，更可怕的事情还不是这个——因为紧接着Erik听到他身后传来了一句，“是的，我愿意！Professor Azazel！”

       他回过头去，映入眼帘的是Charles快活的笑脸和弯弯的眉眼。

_梅林的胡子啊！_

 

       “所以你不打算感谢我吗？”离开了魔药课教室之后， Charles紧紧地跟在大步流星往前走的Erik身后问道。

       “好吧。”Erik猛地停下站定，Charles差点一头撞上他的后背。他转过来，居高临下地看着Charles，声音没有一丝多余的温度，“谢谢你的帮助，Xavier同学。然后，再见！”

       他不给Charles再说下去的机会就转了回去，自顾自地加快了脚步，像是对待黏在围巾上的苍耳一样想要甩掉Charles。

       “嘿！！！我们可是一个学习小组的！！！”Charles不依不挠，绕到他的身侧去，就差伸出手拽他的长袍了。

       真没礼貌！Charles在心里抱怨着Erik差劲的态度。

       “听着，”Erik偏过头来看他，没停下步子，“这可不是我自愿的。你明白吗？这是Professor Azazel安排的。”

       “可是，”Charles委屈地咬住嘴唇，“如果你的魔药课成绩够好的话，你也不需要我的帮助了呀。”

       他的自以为是让Erik的脸色又暗了几分。可Charles看上去并不在乎，接着说道：

       “你有没有想过，可能你在魔药课上怎么努力都达不到完美的原因，是因为你注定要等待我出现在你的生命中？你知道的，就像椒薄荷之于欢欣剂那样，需要我你才能变得更好。”

       Charles的声音是那么温润而柔软，可说出的话却是如此的狂妄。Erik有那么一瞬间真想把手里的书扣在他脸上，可他脸上纯真无害的笑容让Erik的怒火不争地消退了大半。

       “如果你非得这样，”Erik最终还是妥协了，不情不愿地说，“我们可以以后在下午三点在图书馆见面。”

       “可我下午三点要上课。”Charles为难地告诉他。

       “我以为所有七年级学生的课表都是一样的。”Erik又皱眉了。

       “我是六年级的......”Charles小声嘟囔道。

       六年级？！Erik以为自己听错了。六年级的来上七年级的魔药课？拉文克劳的学生都是这么拼的吗？还是只这人是个特例？

       他花了一点时间回过神来，然后叹了口气，“好吧，那你说我们几点见面。”

       “我们可以晚饭后在礼堂见吗？”Charles一脸期待地看着他。

       “好吧。”Erik觉得这没什么问题，只是他还有个疑惑。“我们不是要学习吗？为什么不去图书馆呢？”

       “Madam Pince太严格了，她总是阴魂不散的！”Charles噘着嘴，一副不高兴的样子，“这样我怎么能边学习边跟你调情呢！”

       好的，调情，很好。去他妈的魔药学，去他妈的人生。

       Charles说罢，立即像只蝴蝶一样飞快地溜走，只留下Erik神色漠然地站在原地，仿佛整个人的灵魂也随着他的踪影蒸发殆尽了。


	3. Chapter 3

       晚饭后，Erik没有像往常一样和Logan他们结伴回格兰芬多的公共休息室，而是装模作样地拿出书本翻看。他想要等到礼堂的人走得差不多了，再去找Charles。

       等上午Charles说到“调情”一词的发音和吐字终于把他折磨得差不多的时候，一碟榛仁巧克力曲奇被干脆利落地放在了他的面前，拯救他于水深火热的臆想之中。

       Erik抬眸，迎上的是Charles的脸。

       “不是才刚吃过晚餐吗？”他忍不住问道。

       “我学习的时候嘴巴总是很馋。”Charles笑得有些羞涩，但他马上又大大方方地坐在了Erik的对面——格兰芬多的长桌边上，然后把一本厚厚的笔记本递给Erik。

       “你要不要看看，我做了下节魔药课的预习笔记。”Charles看上去完全不在意穿着蓝色校服的自己在一片金色与红色中是多么的显眼。

       Erik无法拒绝Charles的邀请，于是他接过了那本重的有点出人意料的笔记。“谢谢。”

       怪不得Charles的魔药课成绩如此优异，那本笔记本里甚至还夹着配方草药的标本。毫不夸张地说，任谁得到这本宝典都能轻而易举地成为Professor Azazel最骄傲的学生之一。

       还真是一个刻苦的好学生。Erik边看边在心里发出了对Charles由衷的赞叹，眼神不由自主地就往那边飘去。

       Charles此时正在埋头苦读魔咒课的课本。他似乎遇到了什么困难，咬着自己的下嘴唇不放，散落着几颗雀斑的脸颊因此变得鼓囊囊的。

       “嘶——”他倒吸了一口凉气，没握着魔杖的另一只手很烦躁地抓过一块曲奇塞进嘴里，一边恨恨地咀嚼着，一边还死死盯住书本不放。

       Erik觉得这个场景很好笑，因为从来都意气风发的Charles Xavier看上去感到挫败，而且魔咒课恰巧还是Erik最擅长的科目。

       “有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”Erik开口问他，打算提供点力所能及的帮助。

       Charles被Erik冷不防的一句吓到，抬头看向他的眼神还有点迷茫。

       “呃...我是说...你看上去在魔咒这门课遇到了点麻烦.。”Erik看到Charles亮晶晶的嘴唇的时候突然变得语无伦次了。

       “噢你说这个，”Charles豁然开朗起来，“我念咒语的时候总是会遇到点小麻烦，我猜有可能是因为我的口音。”

       “我可以帮你纠正你的口音。”Erik压下心里那点自以为扳回一局而来的快感，还有莫名的兴奋，努力让自己的声音听起来波澜不惊，“你知道的， **礼尚往来** 。”

       “那再好不过了。”Charles笑成月牙形的眼睛里好像有星星在闪烁，“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

       朋友。所以他们现在是朋友了。

       Erik突然想起了从前吃过的一个比比多味豆的味道。

       那是一个很复杂的味道，怪怪的，甜甜的。

 

       他们那天在礼堂呆到很晚，直到钟声提醒身为级长的Erik该回去检查格兰芬多宿舍的情况的时候，两人才开始收拾东西准备离开。

       Charles从来不需要花这么长的时间来完成一天的学习任务。他不过是想要让跟Erik独处的时间能再长一点，于是他一整个晚上都在磨磨蹭蹭，甚至还把那些无聊而冗长的魔法史课文在牛皮纸上抄了一遍。

       Erik的身上有很好闻的雪松香，能让Charles感到舒心，大约是来自某个牌子的沐浴露。他打算回头问问Raven，她没准会知道上哪儿能买到同款。或许他自己渊博的魔药学知识也能派上用场。

       他们本来应该在长长的楼梯前就分道扬镳，Erik却坚持要把Charles送到拉文克劳的休息室门口。

       这虽然有点诡异，可为什么不呢？Charles再乐意不过了。

       告别Erik后，刚回到宿舍的Charles把书往桌上豪气地一丢，借着惯性整个人扑倒在床上温暖的蓝色天鹅绒里，一动也不动了。

       同宿舍的Hank莫名其妙地听着他时不时发出的傻笑，忍不住出声问，“Charles？你今天是不是又吃了什么奇怪的零食了？”

       他还记得上次这个贪吃鬼吃完他们在蜂蜜公爵买的糖果之后一整个晚上都在狼嚎——字面意思的那种。

       “没有。”Charles闷闷的声音从被子里传出来，带着藏不住的欢快语调，“我只是在想下次我要怎么捉弄Erik。”

       原来是这样。Hank松了口气。这么说他今晚可以睡个好觉了。

       只是，不知道Lehnsherr能不能招架得住Charles的进攻呢？

 

 

       Erik打开门的时候发现他唯一的舍友Logan又趁他不在偷偷抽烟，把并不宽敞的房间搞得乌烟瘴气。于是他挥动魔杖，念了个咒语驱散烟雾，顺便把Logan手指夹着的那根烟变成了老鼠。

       “嘿！”Logan把那只可怜的小家伙丢到地上，朝Erik翻了个白眼，“我以为你今天不回来了。”

       “不回来？”Erik一边把书一本本整齐地码放在桌上，一边扭过头看他， “不回来我去哪？”

       “我怎么知道。”Logan舒服地倚在床头，手臂交叠枕在脑后，“跟你的小男友去寻欢作乐呗。”

       “他不是我的男友。”Erik提高音量反驳，“我们只是学习上的搭档而已。”

       “那真是太可惜了。”Logan故作轻浮地吹了个口哨，“他可是个漂亮的男孩(Pretty Boy)。”

       “我以为你喜欢的是Summers那种类型的。”Erik话锋一转，把话题绕到Logan他自己身上。拜托，谁不知道他和斯莱特林的Scott Summers简直是天生一对——宿敌。魁地奇比赛的得分规则到他们眼里就是看谁把游走球打到对方头上的次数更多。

       “你给我闭嘴！”这招果然奏效。Logan狠狠地剜了Erik一眼，然后不再理他了。

       Erik转过身，继续整理书桌，恨不得让所有的书脊顶端都连成一条平行线。很意外地，他发现了一本不属于他的书。

       是Charles上魔药课时看的那本《The Once And Future King》。一定是他匆匆忙忙收拾书本的时候不小心拿错了。

       Erik把它抽了出来，盯着看了有好一会儿，然后翻开了第一页。

 

       星期六的早上有魁地奇的训练，一向放荡不羁的Logan迫于Erik的淫威也不得不早早地就起了床。

       他一边伸懒腰一边上下打量着已经换好全套装备的Erik。

       Erik今天有点不对劲，他眼睑处的淡淡黑青说明了他昨天晚上绝对没有充足良好的睡眠。

       Logan翻出箱子里的魁地奇球衣往身上套，“你不会是熬夜学习了吧？”

       Erik瞟了一眼枕边放着的那本向下倒扣着的书，没有回他，抓起光轮2000就出了宿舍。

       Logan认命地重重叹了一口气，然后也拖着自己的横扫七星跟了上去。

       他们来到礼堂的时候，人还不是很多。毕竟今天可是周六，大多数人更倾向于选择赖在床上直到他们肚子饿到不得不起床觅食。

       Logan刚在长桌边落座，就自顾自地大快朵颐起来，致力于孤军消灭那盘烤鸡腿。Erik却没什么胃口，可能是因为休息不好，他只是喝了口咖啡，就开始漫无目的地到处乱瞟。

       窗外有渡鸟掠过，枝叶被风吹得晃动，来来往往的学生在过道上寒暄交流，壁灯里绿莹莹的火苗燃了又熄。但这些都不值得他的注意力为之驻足，直到他看见了一颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋。

       Charles离他不远，就在拉文克劳的长桌那儿，一边啃着南瓜蛋挞，一边在书上涂涂写写。

       Erik鬼使神差地也拿起一个南瓜蛋挞咬了一口。还不错，他以前怎么没发现这玩意还挺好吃的。

       Erik满意地吃完了整个蛋挞，然后用纸巾擦了擦手。他刚准备提醒Logan该去训练了，却发现对方好像见了鬼一样地盯着他。

       “老天，”Logan瞪圆了眼睛，“你刚才的表情简直......”

       “什么？”Erik不明所以。

       Logan像是想到了什么，又摆了摆手敷衍他，“没事。”

       Logan会告诉Erik他刚才的表情有多诡异吗？当然不会。Erik可是他们球队的队长，要是被惹恼了，保不准又会出什么新招来折磨Logan他们。


	4. Chapter 4

      吃过早餐后，Erik把球队的队员全部召集到一起，架起一块布满了文字和图像的黑板，给他们讲解他花了整整一个假期研究出来的新战术。

      但好像没几个人是真的有在听。比如他们的追球手Sean看上去昏昏欲睡，找球手Pietro更是直接倒在了飞天扫帚上几乎不省人事。大概只有身为击球手的Logan还在强撑着听Erik讲那些好像催眠曲一般的理论知识。

      “好了。”Erik终于完成了他的长篇大论，施咒将黑板收起来，顺便一脚把Pietro踢醒，“我们到球场去进行实践吧。”

      在众人的一片哀嚎中，他率先拿起了扫帚，踌躇满志地朝魁地奇球场走去。

      才从地上爬起来的Pietro慢吞吞地跟在Erik后面，一边低头悄悄地问身边的Sean，“你猜我们今天能不能吃上午饭？”

      “我不知道。”Sean拉下一张哭脸。

      他们俩还在嘀嘀咕咕着揣测悲惨的未来，突然后面有人一巴掌拍在了Pietro的后脑勺上。

      “快走吧你们！”追上来的 Logan路过他们的时候还带着一阵风， “再磨蹭下去小心Erik加训。”

      Pietro和Sean对视了一眼，都从彼此脸上收获了视死如归的表情。

 

      Erik和Charles其实没说好周末他们的约定还算不算数，但Erik还是在吃完晚餐之后留了下来。

      周六的晚上总是有各种各样的活动，比如说Summers兄弟举办的派对，庆祝新学期开始。虽然这好像并不是一件多么值得高兴的事，但总归是一个大家一起肆无忌惮打闹嬉戏的借口。

      Pietro在狼吞虎咽了十几个鸡腿之后也拉着Sean和Logan跑去了派对现场，仿佛在训练期间一直咿哩哇啦地叫着自己快要累死了的那个人不是他。

      所以晚餐时间过后，霍格沃兹礼堂变得空荡荡的。城堡上空不断有烟花绽放开来，忽明忽灭的火光穿透窗户，给暗沉的铁质窗框镀上一层流光溢彩。室外聚集的人群的是不是爆发出阵阵欢呼声，竟让灯火通明的礼堂显得格外冷清。

      Erik的视线把对面仅剩的几个还在进行学术交流的拉文克劳扫描了一遍又一遍，才接受了Charles并不在场的这个事实。

      看来Charles也去了那个派对。Erik站起来准备离开的时候不禁自嘲地摇头。

      他到底在盼望着什么呢？

      Erik带着他不愿意承认却存在着的失落感走回格兰芬多塔楼。他刚一进宿舍门，就发现自己的床帏全部被放了下来，床被全部遮住。

      他是清楚地记得他今天下午回来换衣服时没动床帏的，这让事情变得更加扑朔迷离了。

      这很有可能是Logan的恶作剧。想到今天早上自己让Logan练习了不下一百遍树懒抱树滚这个招数，Erik一下子抽出了魔杖，把它举在前面，警觉地朝自己的床挪去。

      他捏住织物的一角，迅速将其掀开，并摆好了战斗姿势。

      可意料之外的是，他并没看见什么面目可憎的大蜘蛛或者是从盒子里蹦出来的小丑，而是这些东西的极端对立面——熟睡中脸颊通红的Charles，还有半截露出被子的光裸肩膀。

      Erik闭上眼睛，揉了揉，又再睁开，确定了自己没有出现幻觉，但头晕目眩依然存在。于是他深深地吸了一口气，想借此再平复一下心情，刚好又闻到了Charles呼出来的酒气。

      这家伙在派对上喝酒了？正直的Erik先是想到斯莱特林又该扣至少五十分了，格兰芬多终于可以反超了，然后才开始烦恼起来该怎么处理眼前的这个人。

      这可比Shaw教授上课的随机提问难多了。

      思虑再三，Erik决定还是先把Charles叫醒。他慢慢弯下腰去，却在一摸到Charles温热柔软的肌肤的时候，马上像触电一样弹开了。

 _拜托，Erik Lehnsherr，他是个男的。_ Erik觉得自己刚才的大惊小怪实在可笑。不过他还是放弃了身体接触，改为真正意义上的叫醒。 **无关** 勇气，他只是觉得他们俩还不太熟。

      “Xavier——”Erik沉着嗓子喊了一声。

      床上的人一动不动。

      “Charles Xavier——”Erik不甘心地把音量提高了一点，并且颇为正式地喊了全名。

      Charles还是没有任何反应。

      Erik暗暗咒骂了一遍把酒藏着带到学校里来的Scott（或者是Alex，总之就是他们Summers兄弟的错），接着一鼓作气掀开了被子。

      然后他就看见了一丝不挂的Charles，像盛在瓷碟里的奶油蛋糕一样呈现在他面前。

      “什么鬼？！”Erik Lehnsherr立刻丢失了他一向自持的冷静稳重，毕生所学的脏话即将脱口而出。

      当然，这并不能怪他，谁能对眼下的这副画面不为所动呢？

      Charles在床上蜷成一团，像个婴儿一样睡得安宁，雪白的肌肤在暗红色天鹅绒的映衬下带来了更强烈的感官刺激，因醉酒而微微醺红的身躯随着呼吸而有节奏地起伏，一下一下地好像击打在Erik的心脏上。从他圆润的肩膀到那紧实的臀部线条都那么优美，交叠的手臂遮掩下胸膛若隐若现的那一点粉红——

      等等！Erik猛地清醒过来。 _你他妈在看什么看啊！_ 他一巴掌拍在自己的脑门上。

      余光里有床边的书桌上放着的马克杯，于是Erik伸手抓过，把里面早已凉掉的水一饮而尽，借此压下自己不合时宜的可怕欲望。

      镇定过后Erik把小心翼翼地那床丝绒被重新盖回Charles身上，把他捂得严严实实的，然后对床念了个咒语，让它像因为喝了牛奶而动怒的刺佬儿咋咋呼呼地猛烈摇晃起来。

      这招果然奏效。Charles被晃得慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

      “Erik......？”由于刚睡醒，他的声音黏糊糊的，最后那个“k”的咬字还带着浓重的鼻音。

      “你想解释一下你为什么在这里吗？”Erik一只手撑在桌子上，一只手揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴。他背对烛光，Charles没办法看清他的表情。

      “我喝多啦，就想找个地方睡一觉。”Charles理直气壮地答道，隔着乱七八糟蒙在脸上的卷发对Erik露出了一个甜甜的笑容。

      “那你为什么不回你的宿舍？”Erik控制自己的语气恢复回平常惯有的冷漠，好似全然没有被刚才的慌乱影响。他本来想问的是Charles为什么会知道格兰芬多公共休息室的通行口令，不过转念又觉得这对聪明绝顶的Charles来说应该不会是什么难题。

      Charles眨眨眼睛，告诉他：“因为我喜欢你啊。”

      “你......”向来条理清晰能说会道的Erik一时间竟然造不出一个完整的句子来了。“那你的衣服呢？”谢天谢地他终于再次扼中了要点。

      “丢了。”Charles答得倒是潇洒。他翻了个身，给自己找了个更舒服的姿势，“我喜欢裸睡。”

      Erik嫉妒，啊不是，是心疼了Charles的舍友一秒钟。

      他看着半眯着眼的Charles胡乱地用被子把自己裹得像一个水果瑞士卷，在床上扭来扭去，终于还是认命地接受了Charles今晚不会轻易离开的现实。

      Erik纠结了一下，还是忍不住提醒把光溜溜的手臂伸出来暴露在空气中的Charles，“你不打算穿上点什么吗？你这样会着凉的。”

      “不用啦。”Charles把脸埋在枕头里，完全没有动弹的打算。Erik只听到他含糊不清地说了一句：“我穿着你的味道呢。”

 _梅林啊，就快来把我带走吧。_ Erik感觉自己的心跳得都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。他脸上开始浮现可疑的红晕，就好像刚刚侥幸从一只黑利奥帕的追赶下逃脱。

      “你不怕是Logan先回来？”Erik再开口发问，试图把对话的走向引回正常轨道。

      “他在派对上玩得正在兴头上呢。”Charles把脸露出来，给了他一个狡猾的笑容，唇色嫣红又迷人，“Anna答应了我的，不到明天绝不让他回来。”

      所以这就是这家伙如此任性妄为的理由。Erik马上又故作镇定道：“那你在这睡吧。我去Logan的床上。”

      “好。”Charles软软地应了一声，心满意足地把被子裹得更紧。

      Erik以超常的速度套上睡衣，然后熄灭蜡烛。他躺到Logan床上之后又补充了一句，“明天早上Logan回来之前你就得给我消失。”

      这回Charles没有马上应他，整个房间像是坠入了寂静。Erik没什么耐心地支起半个身子看过去。

      Charles保持着刚才的姿势，被子蒙住了他半个脑袋，浅浅的呼吸声全被Erik清楚地听见。

 _也许他又睡着了。_ Erik想，然后又躺了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

       Erik别扭地在Logan的床上将就了一个晚上。他不习惯别人的味道，即使那个人是他同窗六年的朋友，更别提Logan的被子闻起来像被某种大型犬科动物，还是那种会抽烟的神奇种类，在见多识广的Newt Scamander所著的《怪兽及其产地》里都找不到的。

       他在夜里翻来覆去，最后还是招架不住高强度的魁地奇训练带来的疲惫。

       第二天，刺眼的阳光和窗外人来人往的喧闹声将Erik唤醒，向来准时的生物钟完全失了效。他艰难地坐起来，活动活动僵硬的四肢，同时下意识地看向旁边。

       房间里他目所能及之处都空荡荡的，帷幔无声无息地垂在那里，只有若隐若现的尘埃在光线中漫舞。这意味着Charles已经走了，而且还把床铺得像是从来没有被任何人霸道地占领过的样子。

       丝丝凉意突然就凭空冒了出来，从房间的四个角落汇聚，钻入衣袖与枕衾。Erik服从生理本性拢了拢领口，视线却久久无法再次挪动。

       他也不是没仔细瞧过自己那张床，格兰芬多的院徽和配色，没什么不寻常的。只是，似乎有什么地方已经悄悄发生了改变，在他没有注意到的时候，被赋予了特别的意义。

       通常人们会把这种情感波动叫做融化，只是Erik自己并不明白。

       他被一种强烈的无名冲动支配，回到了他本该待着的床上，拉过被子把自己盖住。Charles的温度似乎还残存在那里，将他拥紧，每一缕绒线都在传递温暖。

       这完全没道理。是虚无的幻觉，还是真实的渴望，Erik分不清了。

       不属于他的乳木果和牛奶的香气充斥鼻腔之间，又好像全部钻进了他的脑子里，把他熏得神迷意夺。否则该如何解释一向自律的他把被子紧紧地揽在胸前，放任自己在这张床上再一次沉睡过去。

 

Charles偷偷溜回拉文克劳公共休息室的时候刚好撞上Hank，他在后者质询的眼神下不得不把自己昨晚的壮举全数交代。

“拜托，Hank，”Charles展开自知无人能敌的狗狗眼攻势，“再帮我这一次嘛！不要揭发我。”

“可我今年是级长......”Hank挠了挠头，一副为难的样子。

“那又有什么关系？”Charles抬起手勾住Hank的脖子，压低声音，“别忘了我当级长那会可没有把你在宿舍里藏着养护树罗锅的事情告诉别人。”

Hank听罢，神色中心虚尽显，“那就...就这一次！”

Charles拍着胸脯下不为例后。他又小声补充了一句，“你可别再给拉文克劳扣分了，我们马上就垫底了。”

“哈哈，”听清楚Hank说的话之后Charles反而笑了，“别担心，我会在魔药课上拼命回答问题的。”

Hank对这样的回答十分满意，就没再去揪着不放，拍了拍Charles的肩膀，越过他准备离开。

“又去图书馆？”Charles找到一张壁炉边上的空扶手椅坐下，顺口问了一句。

“嗯...”Hank推了下架在鼻梁上的眼镜框，有点不知所措地环视了休息室一圈，夺门而出的步伐快得不同寻常。

想起Hank离去时空空如也的双手，Charles不禁腹诽自己那个诡计多端的妹妹。

_看看吧Raven，Hank跟着你都学会撒谎了。_

 

Charles没在午餐时间看见Hank，事实上他直到下午才回来。

他挂着一脸傻笑走进宿舍，Charles甚至能透过他厚厚的镜片看到他眼睛里的喜悦的火花。上一次Charles见到Hank这副模样还是在Raven的生日会上。

“你看起来很高兴。”Charles把正在看的书扣在胸前，兴致勃勃地问：“发生了什么好事？”

“也没什么。”Hank马上把脸转过去背对Charles，开始在自己的箱子里装模作样地翻找，“别忘了院队等下要训练。”

Charles绝望地发出“呃”的一声，不情不愿地从床上滚了下来。等他终于找到自己的训练服的时候，Hank已经拿上飞天扫帚站在旁边等他好久了。

“你知道吗，Hank，”Charles把手伸进毛衣的袖子，“你的脸上有唇膏印。”

“什么？”Hank慌张地埋下头用手去使劲抹了一把脸，却发现手背上干干净净的什么也没有。他再次抬头，却发现Charles露出了万圣节拿灵异故事去整蛊小屁孩得逞时的那种笑容。

“Charles——”Hank脸色骤变，恼羞成怒地大吼。

而此时被吼的那个已经脚底抹油冲出宿舍，趁他还没有发狂到变成什么蓝毛野兽之前逃之夭夭，一边跑一边还不忘施个飞来咒召唤自己的火弩箭。

 

等他们两个一路打闹着来到魁地奇球场的时候，拉文克劳院队的其他人已经等在那里了。

“Charles！你又迟到了！”他们的队长Armando抱怨道。他对眼前这位衣服穿得歪歪扭扭的蓝眼睛男孩还真是无可奈何。

于是Hank就得拉着Charles诚恳地向每一个人道歉，而大家也都再一次宽宏大量地表示了原谅。

坐在草地上的Jubilee举起手补充了一句，“下次再迟到，你得请我们去三把扫帚喝黄油啤酒！”

“没问题。”Charles冲她笑，“你今天的发卡很别致。”

“你省省吧。”站在他旁边的Anna佯装生气地推了一下Charles的肩膀，“还有，别忘了你欠我一次。”

“放心吧。”Charles向她保证，颇有挥霍无度的贵族少爷风范，“你将会拥有风雅牌今年所有的新款长手套。”

这算是开了个头，结果就是拉文克劳的队员们又闲聊了一阵，直到Armando旁敲侧击了第无数次，女孩们才肯结束了关于衣服和鞋子的话题，正式开始训练。

Charles是队里的找球手，他的父辈们曾经也都是这个席位，也同样的天赋异禀。只不过他们都属于斯莱特林，而Charles则是个“离经叛道”的拉文克劳。

“连Xavier家的养女都是个斯莱特林。”

类似这样的话Charles听过无数次。确实，一开始他也会感到难过，不过现在他已经不再为此伤神了。拉文克劳并没有什么不好，他的同学们智慧而优雅，不随波逐流，追求知识，向往自由。

这个季节的英国天气阴晴不定。他们还在空中飞来飞去的时候，就开始下起了毛毛雨，不久后显现出倾盆大雨之势。

还骑在火弩箭上搜寻金色飞贼的Charles首先听到最在意个人形象的Jubilee在歇斯底里地大喊。

“Aaaaaarmandoooo——”她的声音好像要撕裂天空，“我昨天刚洗的头啊啊啊——”

还没等Jubilee给自己的一头乌发施上个防水咒，突然凶猛的雨势就把她浇了个措手不及。然后他们就不得不提早结束了训练，狼狈地拖着可以拧出水来的长袍回到了休息室。

这一群落汤鸡路过时身上滴落的水把地毯变成暗蓝色，盘腿坐在上面的Lorna尖叫着催促他们加快脚步。

 

Charles花了太长时间来泡热水澡，以至于等他来到礼堂、溜回桌子边上的时候，晚餐已经快结束了。

他一脸惨淡地看着面前剩下的那些已经有点发硬的碎肉馅饼和土豆泥，思念起了中午吃的匈牙利烩牛肉。

Hank倒是不挑，他一只手拿着啃了一半的巴思果子面包，另一只手还在争分夺秒地翻着《遭遇无脸妖怪》。

McCoy家的儿子在魔药课、草药课上得心应手，连麻瓜研究也能得到古板教授Moira的称赞。但对于黑魔法防御课，他却底气不足。有时候Charles真希望Raven能分一半勇气给自己的男朋友。

Charles用悬浮咒挑挑拣拣，最后将就地往自己的嘴里塞了点烤香肠和豌豆苗。

他坐在自己的位置上发呆，肚子咕咕叫个不停，心里在盘算着如果去厨房碰运气的话拉文克劳又要扣多少分。预测到被家养小精灵围殴的后果让他头脑瞬间清醒，这才意识到面前坐着的人已经不再是Hank了。

“晚上好，Erik。”Charles惊讶之余不忘堆出笑容。Erik可从来没主动找过他。

“晚上好，Charles。”Erik的语气还是一如既往的波澜不惊，“今天天气不错，对吧？”

Charles越过他看了一眼窗户，雨点密密麻麻地砸在玻璃上。“嗯。”他迷茫地应道。

这人有哪里不对？

Erik大概也觉得这个开场白糟糕透了，差不多就等于告诉Charles他脑子有问题。于是他不再接着硬找话题，只是挥动魔杖，然后一碟约克郡布丁就出现在Charles面前的桌子上。

“哇——”Charles惊喜地大叫，他的目光在布丁和Erik之间流转，“我的最爱！你从哪弄来的？”

“我注意到你没怎么吃晚餐。”Erik撇过头去躲避Charles因为激动而灼热无比的视线，“格兰芬多那边还剩一些。”

他刻意隐去了从Emma的魔爪中救下这最后一份是多么不易，以及自己如何被她一高跟鞋踩在脚背上的惨痛。

幸好Charles也没追问，满心欢喜地接过Erik递过来的汤匙，“太谢谢你了，我的朋友。”

他故意吃得很慢很慢，Erik也不在意，拿出七年级的《标准咒语集》。

“原来这就是你擅长各种魔咒的原因。”Charles边吃边说，有点口齿不清。要Erik说勉强也能算在可爱的那一类。

“我是个巫师。”他抬头看了Charles一眼，“你也是。”

“你以后想做什么？”Charles明智地转移话题，假装这人不是在揶揄自己不太完美的魔咒课成绩。

这下Erik沉默了很久。他低着头，手指还捏着书本的页脚，停留在翻页的动作。Charles看他这副思考的模样入了迷。

“也许......”Erik再次看向他，开口缓缓道，“也许会成为一个傲罗吧。”

“噢——”Charles如梦初醒，“那很好。我是说，你各科成绩都不错。”

“除了魔药。”Erik自嘲地说。

“对，除了魔药。”Charles故意摆出失望的样子，故作滑稽地捋了捋并不存在的山羊胡。Professor Azazel要是见了准会气个半死，就连他最信任最器重的学生也对他的造型有别的意见。

两个人对视了良久，是Erik最先笑出声来。


	6. Chapter 6

       Charles把布丁吃完后，就想回宿舍睡觉了。不能怪他懒，虽然拉文克劳的魁地奇训练强度比不上Erik带领下的格兰芬多，但也足够让他腰酸背痛。

       他站起来的同时Erik也站了起来。Erik不等他问什么就自己开口：“这儿太吵了，我看不进去书。”

       “噢。”Charles脸上笑意渐浓，用那种恍然大悟的语气：“原来你方才是在假装学习来着。”

       Erik一时语塞。还没等他想好如何回答，Charles就绕过来大方地拉起了他藏在宽大校袍袖子下面的手，“我开玩笑的啦！ 走吧走吧 ！”

       Erik任由Charles像棉花糖一样柔软的手拉着，大脑再一次陷入了当机状态。

       他们在走廊上走着，Erik听Charles滔滔不绝地讲述他小时候的事。比如爬上 树 给Raven摘苹果不小心掉下来摔断了腿、偷偷喝酒醉倒在酒窖里吓坏了家养小精灵，还有和Hank一起调制魔药结果炸掉了他父亲的书房。

       Erik看着眉飞色舞的Charles，也被这种快乐感染，心里好像塞满了羽毛，感觉轻飘飘的。他无法再注意到别的什么，比如有多少级台阶，地砖缺了一个角。

       “放假期间你要来我家玩吗？”Charles在不经意间提及了Xavier庄园有几个客房之后发问。紧随其后的这个问题让人不由得怀疑他提起这一切的真正目的。

       “我......”Erik犹豫了。但他不得不 承认 这个邀请非常诱人，“如果没有打扰到你的话。”

       “太好了！”Charles欢呼起来，“今年大宅总算是能热闹一点了！”

       一个莫名的想法出现在了Erik的脑海里，他希望这条长长的走廊永远走不到尽头。

       他们来到拐角处，Charles 正讲 到自己是如何倒霉地被试验咒语的Raven变成了光头，而Erik则是低着头， 视线 黏在他容光焕发的侧脸上。

       “你听，”Charles突然停了下来，“好像有人在哭。”

       Erik屏住呼吸，凭听觉确认方位。“在那后面。” 他 悄声说，指向黑暗中的一根石柱。

       两人默契地同时放轻脚步靠过去，Erik甚至还把手伸到校袍内袋里握住了魔杖。

       只是以防万一，谁也不能保证霍格沃兹真的安全到固若金汤。他快速回忆着所有可以用来防御的魔咒。

       他们发现了一缕露出来的火红色发丝，Erik下意识伸手拦住想要继续往前的Charles。

       但Charles只是推开了他的手，然后 迈 了一大步越过石柱。

       那里坐着的只是一个趴在膝盖上的小女孩。Erik松了口气。

       Charles蹲下来，轻轻拍了一下她的肩膀，柔声问道：“嗨，发生什么事了？”

       小女孩抬起头来，她的 脸满 是泪痕，水汪汪的眼睛里戒备显而易见。

       “我是Charles，来自拉文克劳。”Charles伸出手来，“你叫什么名字呢？”

       踌躇片刻，小女孩才颤巍巍地握住了他的手，“我叫Wanda..Wanda Maximoff，是个格兰芬多。”

       “真是个美丽的名字。”Charles称赞道，声音像冬日的暖阳。他这会才小心翼翼地问她缘由，“你为什么在这里哭呢？”

       “因为...”被触及伤心事的Wanda又一次哽咽起来，“因为Stryker说我是泥巴种...他说我不配学魔法！”

       “又是一个讨人厌的Stryker！”本来在旁边默不作声的Erik忍不住怒道，像是同这个家族的人积怨已久，终于找到了一个宣泄的机会。

       “噢，”Charles揉揉Wanda的头，“你别相信他。既然你收到了霍格沃兹的入学通知书，那你就有资格成为一个女巫。”

       “真的吗？我也可以称为像Professor Monroe那样厉害的女巫吗？”Wanda重新变得神采奕奕。

       “那当然了。”Charles笑着鼓励她，声音轻柔而坚定，“你可是个格兰芬多，你 得 勇敢一些。”

       “你瞧，”他拽了 拽站 得笔直的Erik的裤腿，示意他也蹲下来，“他也是个格兰芬多，他什么都不怕。”

       Wanda崇拜地看向一脸冷峻的Erik，“真的吗？”

       “对。”这下Erik不得不正式加入这场谈话了，“我什么都不怕。”

       “你要是不信的话，我们来做个实验。”Charles信誓旦旦地对Wanda说，并在后者期待的注视下抽出魔杖。“Erik，伸手。”他用手肘去撞身边的人。

       Erik不知道他到底想干什么，但是还是乖乖地照做了。

       Charles把魔杖的尖端对准Erik的手心，然后快速地念了个咒语，一只身长三厘米的袋蜘蛛随之出现在了Erik宽大的手掌中央。Erik一下子把微微蜷曲着的手指伸直。

       “哇！你连蜘蛛都不怕！”Wanda雀跃地拍手。

       “我就说他什么都不怕吧。”Charles 得意洋洋 地说，“下次那个Stryker再这么说你，你就踢他的屁股！”

       Wanda郑重地点头，重拾心情，在他们两个的目送下一蹦一跳地离去。

       Erik要感谢这沉沉夜幕完美地掩饰了他逐渐扭曲的五官，不然非得给人家小姑娘留下心理阴影不可。

       Wanda一消失在他们的视线范围内，Erik就马上疯狂地甩动他的手臂，像庄园里的家养小精灵晾晒衣服时那样。确定手里没有那只恶心的生物之后，他把手掌贴在粗糙的长袍面料上使劲地摩擦。

       Charles见到此情此景，不顾形象地大笑起来，“拜托Erik，你竟然怕蜘蛛？”

       Erik强装镇定地松了松领带，用另一只 没摸过 蜘蛛的手从前额向后梳理自己凌乱的头发，试图掩饰自己的慌乱。

       “那只是袋蜘蛛，毒性很低的。”Charles努力憋住笑，安慰地拍拍Erik的肩，好像在重现刚才对Wanda的场景。

       “每个人都有害怕的东西。”Erik恨恨地推开停留在自己肩膀上的那只手，嘴硬得很。

       “那么希望下次我能看见你勇敢的一面，我的朋友。”Charles耸耸肩，识趣地收回手，然后往前走。他嘴角仍保持上扬的弧度，你只要看一眼他的侧脸就知道。

       Erik把这定义为一种挑衅。

       “走吧，我勇敢的格兰芬多？”Charles停下来回头看他，笑容还停留在脸上，好像清泉流转着波纹，从他嘴角浅浅的梨涡溢了出来，明媚地荡漾。

       那应该是甘霖，却让Erik毫无理由地感到口渴。

       等Erik反应过来的时候，他已经捉住了Charles，两人之间距离在唇边化为乌有。

       Erik含住Charles柔软的唇瓣，好像那是一颗饱满的莓果一样急切地想要 吮 出甜美的汁液。他一只手捧住Charles的脑袋，爱抚 他 光滑的脖颈。两人一接触就像磁石南北极相遇那样紧紧地贴在了一起，Charles伸出双臂攀上Erik的肩膀，主动奉上自己，任他品尝。

       感受到怀中人的回应之后，Erik迫不及待地用舌头撬开Charles的牙关，钻进他湿热温暖的口腔攻城略地。这种感觉好像误喝了配方只出了一点小差错的迷情剂，你自以为保持清醒，却依然在欲望与理智的交织下挣扎。

       初次见面时Charles留给他的第一印象明明那么糟糕，可他依然被Charles灵活的挑逗 舔走 了最后一点独立思考的能力，更加疯狂热切地去投身于这场彼此追逐的缠绵。

       Erik狂风暴雨般的攻势好像要掠夺Charls所有的甘美，吸走他肺叶里每一丝 氧 气。直到对方像溺水的人一样瘫软在他的怀里，求饶的喘息声在两人碰撞 舔吻 的间隙中不受控制地溢出，Erik才放过了已经快喘不上气的Charles。

       “永远不要小瞧一个格兰芬多。”Erik 抵着 Charles额头处温热的肌肤，毫不畏惧地直直望进他一双好像深不见底的海洋那样神秘的蓝眼睛，“永远。”

       然后Erik撇下Charles 兀自 走掉，难为他还记得回去的路。他的本意并不是要像午夜钟声敲了十二下时的辛德瑞拉，但那错乱 得 好像踩着变速协奏曲的脚步让他的心乱如麻无处藏匿。可怜的Erik Lehnsherr已经完全没有了刚才强吻Charles时那样的凛然之势。

       反观Charles，他没有因为Erik的肇事逃逸而气急败坏，那双因清冷的月光而变得蓝幽幽的双眼也在此时熠熠生辉。他脸上那抹无人知晓的笑就在Erik的身后融进了如水夜色中。


	7. Chapter 7

       Erik回到了格兰芬多塔楼，刚巧撞上了鬼鬼祟祟地从某个地方赶回来的Logan。

       Logan一反常态地没有跟他打招呼，像没看见他一样，急匆匆念了口令之后一头钻进了墙洞。

       Erik闻到了麝香的味道，而Logan明显不是那种 会喷 古龙水的人。但他还没来得多想，就不得不趁休息室入口关闭之前也闪身进去。

       Logan很快消失在通往男生宿舍的门后，像真正会在夜间 匿 行的猫科动物那样。而此时休息室内也安静得只剩下壁炉里柴火燃烧和窗外滴答雨声交响的白噪音。

       这很难得，毕竟格兰芬多的休息室总是热闹极了，可今天连Pietro那家伙都不见人影，大约是又去 狂补 魔法 史 作业了。

       Erik环顾了一周，发现最角落的沙发上坐着Emma。于是他走过去，坐在她对面的扶手椅上。

       “晚上好，Emma。”Erik出声打破了寂静。

       Emma从她正在看的那本《高级 魔文 翻译》中抬起头，略 为 扭曲的五官让她的法令纹有些明显，但整张脸仍然美丽得无懈可击，这点毋庸置疑。她的视线从头到尾将Erik扫描了一遍，似乎在寻找什么答案。

       “你中邪了吗？”Emma有些戒备地看着他，将书本合上抱在怀里。

       “我...”被Emma这么一说，Erik顿时感觉好像有蚂蚁在他脸上 乱爬 。他撇过头，用手胡乱揉了一把发麻的脸，目光落在 噼 啪作响的壁炉上。

       “有事说事。”Emma开始怀疑这个世界上是否存在灵魂交换之术，面前的人到底是不是她认识的那个向来能言善辩的Erik Lehnsherr，“不然别打扰我看书。”

       Erik在Emma不耐烦的语气下终于转过来，壁炉里跳动的火焰在他静谧的灰绿色眼眸中迸发出温暖的光芒，“我觉得我喜欢男人。”

       没有他预想中的大惊失色，Emma听完后只是对他微微颔首 挑眉 ，然后端起桌面上的红茶抿了一口。

       “这难道没有出乎你的意料？”Erik对她表现出来的平静感到疑惑不解。拜托，他Erik Lehnsherr，现在是在对她出 柜 。这就不会让白皇后冰冷美艳的面具有一丝丝裂痕吗？

       “完全没有。”Emma优雅地放下茶杯，“你拒绝跟我在一起的时候，我就断定你是个基佬。”

“你不觉得是你自己的问题吗？”Erik对Emma的旧事重提和发展出如此结论嗤之以鼻。

“这不可能。”Emma翻了个白眼，然后起身，带着她的睡前读物风情万种地离开。

休息室只剩下Erik一个人了。他在Emma完全消失在楼梯拐角的时候长长舒了一口气，大约是告白内心后如释重负的解脱。

他很快感到困意袭来。不过，在爬上床睡觉之前，他想他得先偷偷溜去级长浴室，解决一下某个部位已经叫嚣了好久的生理需求。

连迟钝的Hank都看得出来Charles心情很好，因为他一边哼着赛蒂娜·沃贝克 的歌，一边有些费劲地 脱他 的套头毛衣。

“你看上去心情不错，Charles。”Hank直起身来，盘腿坐着，“你是不是又去厨房偷吃了？”

“我确实吃到了布丁。”Charles得意地 晃着 脑袋，“不过不是从厨房拿的。”

他没有因为Hank说 的 “又去”这个 词 而用抱枕招呼对方的脑袋，这倒是很稀奇。

“是Lehnsherr给你的？”Hank试探地问。

“Bingo！”Charles打了个响指，坏笑着补充了一，“不过我用袋蜘蛛 来吓 他作为回报。”

Hank听了，只是摇头叹息。

Charles钻进被窝 里躺好 ，翻过身来看他，“怎么了？”

“你还记得霍格沃兹的校训是什么吗？”Hank变得严肃起来。其实同平常的他也没什么不同。

“当然记得。”Charles不假思索地回答，“Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus( 眠龙 勿扰).”

“我不认为Lehnsherr是一个好惹的人。”Hank语气很认真，这让Charles想起了一年级第一次上飞行课的时候Professor Salvadore告诫他们不要私自飞上天时的样子。

“确实是这样。”Charles煞有其事地重重点头。“不过，”他紧接着眨了眨那双闪着 慧黠 的眼睛，“吵醒一头沉睡的龙，会事情变得更有意思起来，不是吗？”

Erik十分罕见地在黑魔法防御课上迟到了。Professor Monroe最强调时间概念，但这次却没有发作。她只是沉着脸让Erik快点加入课堂，就接着继续授课。

站在他身后的Emma趁Professor Monroe不注意的时候往前倾斜凑过去，低声问，“Logan说你很晚才回去，今早又起不来。你 干嘛 去了？”

“不关你的事。”Erik冷冷地回答，然后往前一步拉开了两人的距离。

“小气鬼。”Emma翻了个白眼，恢复原本端庄优雅的站姿。

 Erik懒得同她争辩。事实上他现在连教授讲的关于粉身碎骨咒的威力也没在听。他满脑子都是昨天晚上的那个梦，在梦里他和Charles至少用了五种姿势做了十次。

停——校服裤子本来应该是这么紧的吗？

回味Charles嘴唇的味道让Erik错过了自由练习的组队阶段，其他学生都已经找好搭档了。Logan和Emma甚至想要通过互相攻击来取得进步，所以说那女人根本没原谅Logan上次拿她的唇膏乱涂乱画的事。

他懊恼地抽出魔杖，然后把莫名而来的脾气发泄在无辜的石块上，连公认脾气最坏的Logan都看不下去地跑过来问他是不是遇到了什么麻烦。

黑魔法防御课后还有魔咒课，然而好学生Erik完全是浑浑噩噩地度过的。他完全没顾得上给格兰芬多赢学 院 杯帮忙，好几次都念错了咒语。甚至在草药课上，他没带耳罩就去招惹成年曼德拉草，手差点就要被Emma用铲刀砍下来了。

嘴上从不饶人的Frost小姐在晚餐的时候拒绝坐在“满脑子全是男人和性幻想”的Erik身边，以免该人失去心智把她的纤纤玉手当做 霜糖 可颂用叉子插上去。

吃饱喝足后Logan很识趣地独自离开，顺便强行拖走了想留下来看热闹的Pietro。

Erik此时正心不在焉地攥着羽毛笔， 滴 漏下来的墨水穿透了好几层纸张他都浑然不觉。他回忆不起来自己到底想写些什么，只是想低着头去逃避Charles的到来。

_ 他还会来吗？那我要说点什么？要说天气吗？该死！天气已经说过了！ _

 Erik手里的那支羽毛笔的笔尖在纸面上歪七扭八地走，同他的思绪一般，眼看就要危及他上节课记录下来的完美笔记。

“wow——”Charles就在这千钧一发之际出现，抽掉了那支被胡乱支配的笔，“学习的时候得专心点，Erik。”

“你...你来了！”Erik抬起头跟他打招呼，却躲开了眼神接触。

Charles似乎没注意到。他不好意思地说：“抱歉，今天 迟 了一点。”

“没关系。”Erik在Charles坐下来之后为了掌控对话气氛，先发制人，“上次我教你的方法，你练习过了吗？”

“当然啦！”Charles眉开眼笑，“我 照 你说的纠正过来之后果然成功了！Hank差点被我的昏昏倒地打中！哈，你真该看看他那惊恐的样子！” 

他回忆着那些有趣的画面，脸上的笑容更快乐了，叫Erik又短暂地失了神。

“对了，”Charles话锋一转，“你上次说的那个缓和剂配料，月长石粉和嚏根草糖浆成分比例问题，解决了吗？”

“多亏了你的笔记，已经解决了。”Erik点头，Charles也跟着 挑眉 ，仿佛他们心意相通。

“你知道吗？下节课我们要制作复方汤剂！”Charles兴奋地把他的笔记推到Erik面前，“《强力药剂》可是 禁书 ，真不敢相信Professor Azazel真的要这么做了！”

“他可是格兰芬多毕业的，我敢打赌没什么事是他没有勇气去做的。”Erik自然而然地应他。

可这话刚一说出口Erik就后悔了。梅林的圣诞袜啊！他到底是为什么要主动把格兰芬多和勇气这两个敏感词放在同一个句子里面说出来啊？

他不敢去看Charles的眼睛，只能把视线投到了Charles带来的甘草魔棒上。现下的境况大概就是生无可恋的最佳注解吧。

“我从不怀疑一个格兰芬多的勇气。”没有嘲讽和取 笑 ，Charles只是悠悠地说，声音一如既往的温和动听，“因为我亲眼见识过。”

Erik试图用凝视的目光把甘草魔棒烧融，这样大概就能分散Charles的注意力，而他也能借此机会溜之大吉。几十秒之后他认识到这个计划根本行不通，于是只好重新抬头去瞄Charles。

但Charles这会已经看起了《千种神奇草药及 蕈类 》，似乎在他心里，研究草药比戏弄Erik更能让他着迷。

感谢菲利达·斯波尔和他的著作。

Erik怀着感激的心情默默地把Charles推过来的笔记本调整了个位置，开始对照着查缺补漏。

两个人都是各自学院的佼佼者，学习起来都不含糊。有所不同的是，Charles手里的 书换 了一本又一本，而Erik则是在完成了作业和预习之后就放下了笔。他转动自己的手腕放松了一下，不小心打翻了装着甘草魔棒的纸盒。

他慌忙去扶，却发现里面早就空空如也。

是了，Charles看书的时候嘴巴也不会闲着的。

Erik刚想开口提醒他一句晚上不要吃太多糖对牙齿不好，却被接下来的这幅画面扼住了喉咙：

Charles亮晶晶的红嘴唇含甘草魔棒的顶端，腮帮 鼓着 ，微微耸动，叫人轻而易举地遐想到他的舌头在里面灵活地滑动翻滚。

他好像全然不觉这样的行为有何不妥，还更过分地随着吮吸发出啧啧声。不大不小，刚好全部钻进了Erik的耳朵、甚至是他早就乱成一团的大脑里。

Erik硬了，这是事实，可悲但无法自欺欺人。此时根本算不上存在着的大脑让血液全部涌向了他的下半身。

他低下头看着自己裤裆那里不体面的凸起，绝望地发现自己开始幻想着对Charles做些下流的事。比如说，用自己的老二代替Charles嘴里的糖果。

Erik觉得自己好像犯错了，但他总不能直接对Charles说对不起我对你产生了性冲动之类的话。于是他做贼心虚地再次抬头，这次是带着十分抱歉的心情，结果撞上Charles正巧也在一脸玩味地盯着自己。

他把甘草魔棒“啵”的一声从嘴里拔出来，“Need a favor?”

Erik还没来得及搞清楚他这句话的意思，就感觉有什么东西贴上了他的下体。他吓了一跳，猛地向下往自己的裆部看。

噢——Charles穿着一双很可爱的蓝色波点短筒袜呢——不对！Charles的脚怎么开始磨蹭自己的老二了？

Erik一下子捉住那只不安分的小脚，“你以为你在干什么？”他咬牙切齿地问。

“在帮你呀。”Charles委屈地 噘着嘴 ，看上去下一秒就要落泪了。但其实你能听出来，这人根本没有一点忏悔的意思。

Erik下意识又想站起来，但他马上又想起了昨天的豪言壮举。

不行！格兰芬多绝不能临阵脱逃！

“那就继续吧。”他干脆一不做二不休，把Charles的 脚拉 得更近了一些。

这回轮到Charles惊愕了，不过也只是转瞬即逝的。他的脚透过 校 裤的布料去描摹那里顶端的轮廓，蜷曲脚趾刮蹭按压，引得压抑的呻吟声从Erik的 唇缝 溢出来。

不得不说，Charles是个有天赋的人——各种意义上的。他很快就找到了取悦Erik的正确方式，每一次动作都加重了Erik的气息。

Erik此时肘部撑在桌子上，一只手掌捂着眼睛，徒劳无功地掩饰着自己的失态，他战栗的身躯和完全乱掉的呼吸节奏早就彻底出卖了他。

再这样下去，他就要支持不住了。

Erik在最后关头让Charles停了下来。

“你的技术真的很糟糕，Charles。”Erik无耻地撒谎。他绝对不会承认他刚才爽得几乎要掰断手里的羽毛笔。

“抱歉，”Charles信了他，摆出那种被Professor Monroe指出纰漏时的委屈表情，“我以后会努力练习的。”

这句话差点让Erik一口血喷出来。

“不—要—找—别—人—练—习—”他露出了那副可怕的鲨鱼牙，一字一顿地警告。

“好吧...”Charles小声咕哝 着应 他，乖乖穿回了 鞋 。

“时间不早了，我先走了。”Erik心乱如麻地丢给他一句话，抱着书站起来，“晚安。”

“没有晚安 吻吗 ？”Charles可怜兮兮地抓住他的衣袖。

“坏孩子可不配得到奖励。”Erik绝情地甩掉他的手，头也不回地走了。

“真小气...”Charles冲Erik的背影做了个鬼脸，然后继续吃他的甘草魔棒，这回安静多了。

Erik走出礼堂的大门，脚步就开始加快，上楼梯的时候还差点绊了一跤。

“新鲜凤梨。”他心烦气躁地喊出了级长浴室的口令。

_ 好极了，我他妈今晚又得给自己来一发了。 _


	8. Chapter 8

       Charles回到宿舍之后一直笑个不停，但无论Hank怎么问他，他就是不肯告诉Hank原因。

       “我只是得到了某个问题的答案。”直到熄灯前，Charles才肯松动口风。

       “什么问题？”Hank锲而不舍地追问。拉文克劳的求知欲在此刻体现得淋漓尽致。

       “人体结构。”Charles强忍着笑意，回答他。

       Hank 还再想说点 什么时，但Charles已经转过身去背对着他了，于是只好作罢，也缩进被子里。

       明天还有魁地奇训练呢，他们可不能再迟到了。

       身为 级长 的Erik又一次晚归了。

       但这并不要紧，七年级的格兰芬多 们早从 五年级开始就领教过Erik的厉害，他们是绝不敢肆意妄为的。而至于某些不安分的小打小闹——拜托，那可是格兰芬多的特色呀！

       他回到寝室，惊讶地看到Logan竟然还没睡，而是倚在床上读一封信。

       “还会有人给你写信？”Erik一边撂下书本一边问他。

       “什么？”Logan猛地抬起头来，看见是他，手忙脚乱地把信折起来塞在枕头底下，“你怎么走路没声音的啊？”

       Erik觉得好笑，“明明是你自己看太入迷了好吧。”

       Logan“嘁”了一声，“你去哪里了？怎么又这么晚才回来？”

       “不关你事。”Erik自顾自地 换完 衣服，爬上床。

       “我才懒得管你呢！”Logan冲他翻了个白眼，“只要你明天早上按时起床就行了。拉文克劳训练完之后场地就归我们了。你也知道现在场地都靠抢的对吧？”

       Erik发出那种沉重的 气声来 回应，表示他知道了。

       这个学期的魁地奇比赛又要到了，四个学院为了球场各显神通，场地登记处每天都是硝烟弥漫。他可是队长，不能浪费一分一秒的训练时间。

       Charles绝对不是那种热衷于运动的人。相反的，他还很讨厌那种汗流浃背的感觉。他当初参加院队的选拔完全是因为Raven的唆使。

       不过，如果是跟Erik一起做某种双人运动的话， 流再 多的汗他也心甘情愿的。Charles在训练的时候分神地这么想，导致他差点撞上正在传递鬼飞球的Amara 。

       Armando只是说了他几句，又招呼大家接着训练。Charles在跨上扫帚之前拼命地摇晃自己的头，把Erik从他的大脑里赶出去，再拿出对待O.W.L.考试的那种认真的劲头来。

       拉文克劳训练刚一结束，以Erik为首的格兰芬多 院 队就紧跟着入场了。那时Charles正整个人精疲力竭地挂在Hank的背上。他只是草草地跟Erik说了一句“早上好”，就催促Hank快点把他带回去。再不 找张床 躺着他就要散架了。

       Hank无奈地像纤夫一样拖着Charles离开，Bobby也好心地跟在后面帮他拿着火弩箭，

               没人注意到Erik的脸色突然变得很难看。

       五分钟之后，格兰芬多的院队爆发出一阵痛苦的哀叫，其中Sean的声音最大，叫人想起了某种能够用歌声掀翻渔船杀死水手的海妖。

       每一天都还在照常进行。

       Charles依然在早上匆匆忙忙地赶赴 魔药课 ，中午与Hank和Bobby吃午餐，下午在黑魔法防御课上绷紧神经，晚上与Erik一起学习。

       唯一不同的是，他的课余时间全部为魁地奇训练而牺牲了，他甚至没有多余的精力来调戏Erik。他们除了认真讨论问题之外，几乎说过没有一句闲话，倒像是真正的学习小组了。

       其实Erik也不轻松，相反的，他比Charles要劳心伤神 得 多。作为格兰芬多 院 队的队长，他不但要盯着训练，还要忙着制定战略。Emma不止一次地指出Erik的黑眼圈比她上一次看见的还要深得多。

       比赛第一场是格兰芬多对战斯莱特林。Hank像往年一样去给自己女朋友所在的队伍加油，而Charles这个叛徒则抛弃了自己的妹妹，混进了格兰芬多的人群中。Erik 每 防住一个球，Charles都蹦起来拼命地挥舞手里的红色旗帜，跟他热情的粉丝们一起疯狂地大喊“Lehnsherr！Lehnsherr！Lehnsherr！”。

       Lorna担任了本次比赛的解说员，她的声音富有激情和活力。“看！Howlett又开始追逐Summers了！好像Summers才是游走球一样。”

       “哇哦——Summers踹了Howlett一脚！Good job！就是这样，踹他的屁股！噢？嘿！别拉我衣服！我知道自己在说什么！”

       “Lehnsherr又守住了Raven的进攻！好样的！”

       “哈！Evan 突破了Blob 的防线！格兰芬多又得十分！”

       “嘿！Tabitha 抢走了Jamie 的球！她刚才是不是色诱Jamie了来着？真是太狡猾了！”

       ......

       虽然她的解说词似乎有些偏向于格兰芬多，但对斯莱特林取得胜利没有造成任何影响。

       原本斯莱特林的追球手们还被对手牢牢地压制，直到他们的找球手Remy 在一片混战中抢先Pietro一步抓到金色飞贼，终结了比赛。

       赛场上瞬间扬起了一片绿色和银色的旗帜，一半 缘于 魔法，一半来自观众的捧场。伴随着欢呼声，Scott和Alex把Remy抬在肩上一边奔跑一边高呼“Slytherin”，Raven频频朝看台上的Hank送去飞吻，Warren夸张地跪倒在地上亲吻自己的扫帚。

       而格兰芬多的队员们看上去则沮丧极了。Logan完美的猫耳发型被他揉的一团乱，Pietro把护目镜丢下来扔在一边，Lence把Jamie抱在怀里防止他哭出来。

       Erik站在最后，眉头紧皱，拳头死死地攥着，指节都泛着苍白。

       懊悔、自责、不甘心，他的内心充满苦涩的滋味。他不会为自己找借口，也不是那种会说贴心的话来安慰队友的人。这种事一般是Pietro和Sean负责的，在回到休息室冷静下来之后。

       Charles穿过人群来到了他的身边，试探着去触碰Erik的手。轻轻地，他的掌心覆盖在Erik的手背上。

       Erik察觉到了。他转过头来。

       Charles棕色的头发被风吹得凌乱，双颊泛着淡淡的红晕，围巾的结已经散开，大约是拜刚才卖力的呐喊助威所赐。

       Erik任由他拉着自己的手。他们只是静静地看着对方。

       那双蓝眼睛似乎有一种魔力。不需要一句话，Erik就能感觉蕴藏其中的柔情， 包围 自己，抚慰自己。

       Charles是如此的善解人意。他明白这个好强又固执的人现在需要的，只是一个陪伴。

       透过肌肤的触碰，输掉比赛的冬日午后似乎不再寒冷。

       格兰芬多 遇 上的下一个对手是拉文克劳。他们都有种奇怪的感觉，虽然这种交叉赛制一直是霍格沃兹的传统。

       在比赛的准备期间，Erik和Charles的约定一如既往地进行。两个人都默契地没有提到魁地奇，话题一般是围绕着日光兰根或者苏格兰口音。

       明天就是比赛日了，Erik和Charles依然陪伴对方学习，直到临近宵禁时间。Erik像往常一样送Charles回到拉文克劳休息室门口。

       墙洞随着口令的输入打开，Charles没有直接进去，而是转过来，对准备离开的Erik说，“祝你明天好运，Erik。”

       “你也是，Charles。”Erik也回他，不是挑衅对手的那种说法。

       Charles歪着头笑了，叫人想起春天的蓝铃花，“那么，晚安啦。”他踮起脚，在Erik的面颊落下一个轻飘飘的吻，然后在对方反应不过来的那一段空白里迅速消失不见。

       要不是校园里不允许使用幻影移形，Erik甚至会相信他的修为已经超过了教授这门课程的Shaw。

_ 这他妈的该不会是拉文克劳的战术吧？ _


	9. Chapter 9

       第二天，Erik再一次比Logan要晚些起床。虽然他已经比平时起得早很多了。

       “睡得怎么样？”Logan一边戴上护具，一边分神扭过头来看他。

       “还行。”Erik随口应道，坐在床沿摇了摇头，试图使自己快点清醒过来。

       “那就走吧，”Logan已经整装待发，“我们还得去把Pietro那家伙拖下床。” 

       赖床惯犯Charles Xavier在比赛这天破天荒地起得很早，Hank睁眼看到他精神抖擞的样子，还以为自己出现了幻觉。同样有这种疑惑的还有Anna和Jubilee，后者哀叫着祭奠她就此泡汤的三把扫帚畅饮之旅。

       尽心尽责的队长Armando提醒每一位队员认真检查自己的护具，尤其是女孩们。拉文克劳院队有四个女孩，比其他三个学院加起来都多，所以他向来在比赛前都要强调无数次安全问题。倒不是说她们有多柔弱，只是对手的身形使双方的对比太过强烈了。

       “放心吧Armando！”Jubilee信心满满地说，“我们一定能拿下胜利的！”

       “每一场你都这么说...”Bobby低着头小声嘀咕了一句，“对手可是Erik Lehnsherr带领的格兰芬多呀！”

       Charles突然一拳捶在Bobby背上，吓了他一大跳。

       “怎么了？！”

       “我们也很厉害的好吗！”Charles佯装愠怒。他确实也有那么点不服气的意思。

       “好吧。你说的也没错！”被Charles这么一说，Bobby又恢复了斗志昂扬的样子，大义凛然地拍了拍Charles的肩膀，“放心，我不会让任何一个游走球打中我们的找球手的！”

       赛况比Charles想象中的还要胶着。Armando和Sean咬着彼此不放，Amara从Evan手中截下来的鬼飞球又被半路杀出的Jamie夺走。Jubilee像是被Scott附体了一样，一直在用暴力的游走球挑战Logan的耐性，Hank孤身一人顽强地抵御着格兰芬多的猛攻。而他自己呢，就有点无聊了——在场上来回飞了至少几百圈，连个金色飞贼的影子都没看见。

       格兰芬多的Pietro已经放松了，在场上悠闲地兜兜转转，好像下一秒就要拿出司康饼和三明治开始喝下午茶了。

       Charles不禁怀疑Professor Salvadore究竟有没有把金色飞贼放出来。他被无所事事Pietro影响，也不务正业地闲逛起来，不知不觉就绕到了格兰芬多的球门边上。

       噢 看哪，是Erik！

       Charles只是眼角余光瞥到他一眼，就被牢牢地抓住了注意力，不由自主地向那边靠近。Erik双眉紧促，神情坚毅，戴着丝毫没有阻挡他散发强烈雄性荷尔蒙的头盔(明明斯莱特林的Blob戴着就像个滑稽的大肉球)，全神贯注地盯着不断在双方队员间易手的鬼飞球。他那绷紧的手臂肌肉线条性感到让Charles觉得需要念个“清水如泉”来给自己降降温。

       Erik骑在扫帚上，像猎鹰那样锁定每一个试图发起进攻的球员，身子前倾，重量全压在一点上。

       他难道不会觉得难受吗？介于他的超常尺寸这一现实原因。

       Charles看着他胡思乱想，不小心对上了Erik的视线。

_ 糟了，难道我有能向别人发射脑波的超能力吗？ _ Charles顿时慌了手脚，尴尬地撇过头去躲避他的目光。

       “Charles！” 

       他突然听到Erik非常急促地喊了一声他的名字，声音甚至有些 尖利 到撕裂。于是他疑惑地望过去，却在还没来得及看个究竟之前就被Erik撞到了一边。

       Erik力道不小，这一下让Charles头晕眼花。他必须俯身死死地 揽 住他的火弩箭，才能确保自己不掉下来。

       而Erik就没这么幸运了——他被原本朝着Charles而去的游走球击中，整个人被从扫帚上掀翻下来，摔在了草地上。

       “Erik！”Charles在所有人反应过来之前就往下冲，完全忘记自己其实是拉文克劳的队员。

       “比赛暂停——”Salvadore吹响了哨子。

       Erik不省人事地被抬上担架，紧急送往校医院。庞弗雷夫人的脾气有些古怪，她不允许任何人来看望Erik，声称过多的打扰会妨碍她的治疗和Erik的康复。

       不过Charles从来不是什么循规蹈矩的人，更何况他还是害Erik分心来保护他从而受伤的罪魁祸首，负罪感让他都快死了。他幸运地偷听到庞弗雷夫人和Professor Salvadore的谈话，得知Erik已经痊愈、明天醒来就能出院，当即就决定做第一个探访Erik的人。

       于是这天一早，他悄悄溜出了宿舍，直奔校医室。房间里静悄悄的，除了熟睡的Erik，一个人也没有。他蹑手蹑脚地挪到Erik的床边，小心翼翼地把屏风拉上，然后慢慢靠近他。

       睡着了的Erik卸下了所有的防备，不再是一副生人勿进的模样。Charles趴在他的枕头边，仔细端详着他的眉眼，像是要把他的模样刻在心里那样认真而专注。

       突然，Erik的鼻子动了动，发出了一声轻微的闷哼。

       Erik要醒了？Charles心下一惊，他还没想好要怎么道歉呢！

       但所幸上天仍然眷顾他。Erik只是翻了个身，从 蜷 曲的姿势换成了平躺。Charles松了一口气，不过呼吸很快又急促起来，因为他看到了Erik鼓起来的下半身。

_ 老天，为什么校医室的被子这么薄？ _ Charles在心里痛苦地呐喊， _ 这难道不是在教唆我犯罪吗？ _

       他尴尬地移开目光，逼迫自己去看窗外。好景致总能平复人的心情，不是吗？他注意到了窗台上摆着的闹钟，时针已经 指向七 了。

_ 我是不是应该叫Erik起床了？我猜他不会想要错过早餐的。要怎么叫呢？推他？ _ _ 摇 _ _ 他？喊他的名字？ _

       Charles想了想，最后还是服从内心爬上床，拉开了Erik的拉链。

_ 这也算是一种方式吧？ _  Charles为自己辩解。他不能更无辜了。

       Scott说的果然没错，Erik在某个方面确实能令人影响深刻。他拨开那层碍事的布料，被释放的巨物叫嚣 着跳 出来，拍在他脸上。Charles试探着从下到上舔了一道，发现Erik仍然神色淡漠，便胆大妄为起来，圈起嘴唇把他 含 了进去。

       Charles第一次感觉到事情已经超出他的控制范围。他试图用口腔包裹住全部，但只是含到一半，Erik的阴茎头部就顶到了喉咙，让他觉得有些难受。

       但Charles才不是半途而废的人呢！他用手握住剩下的一部分，舌头沿柱身灵活地上下滑动，努力地吞吐着，同时不安分的魔爪还伸进了Erik的上衣，去检查那里是否真的有货真价实的八块腹肌。

       过了一会，Charles终于感觉到下颚发酸了，分泌过多的唾液不受控制地从他的嘴角流下来。

       不能弄湿了Erik的裤子！Charles紧张得不行，下意识的收缩口腔做了个吞咽的动作。

       “嗷——”Erik突然发出一声惨叫，猛地坐直起来。

       他和跪在自己双腿间的Charles四目相对。

       “早上好呀，Erik。”Charles还冲他笑，看上去那么天真无邪。

       Erik看了一眼Charles亮晶晶的红唇，再低头看了一眼自己的裆部，最后那点朦胧的睡意立即烟消云散。

       “你...你刚才在干什么？”Erik结结巴巴地问。

       “在吸你啊，你看不出来吗？”Charles认真地回答他，好像是在魔药课上 抢答 Professor Azazel的问题。

       Erik觉得自己需要一针强心剂。当他被这句话刺激到而把精液射到了Charles的脸上的时候，他又觉得自己可能还需要一件隐形衣。

       Charles对这样的冒犯不以为意。他掏出手帕仔细擦了擦脸，接着翻身下床，对Erik说：“要去吃早餐吗？”

吃早餐？ Erik哭笑不得地拉上拉链，慢吞吞地穿好衣服。他现在应该吃点安眠药，可以让人永远昏睡不醒的那种。

       等他们两个都穿着得体、并肩走在走廊上的时候，Charles才想起来他 还没跟 Erik道歉。

       “我...”Charles伸手拽住Erik不让他走，“我想说，谢谢你。还有，我很抱歉。”

       “为了什么？”Erik好笑地看着Charles。

       “你救了我。如果不是你，估计躺在校医院的人就是我了。”Charles看着Erik说。他如此真挚，那片蔚蓝的海洋中涌动着磅礴无尽的深情。

       “这没什么。”Erik一点都不解风情，只是无所谓地耸耸肩，“不过你欠我一次就是了。”

       Charles 听完笑 得隐秘，凑到他的耳边，“整个人都是你的了。”

       他以为这一次Erik又会猝不及防地陷入慌乱。不过人总是要吸取教训，并且学会成长的。

       “你别想逃，Charles Xavier。”Erik反客为主，捉住了Charles攥着自己的手，又放轻动作掰开来，然后 覆 上自己的手与他十指相扣。他握得那么紧，好像是只要松开一点点，Charles就要消失不见。

       “我才不逃呢！”Charles假装嫌弃地大力甩手，借着惯性撞进Erik的怀里，得意地 蹭来蹭 去。

       Erik无奈地抱住他，把下巴抵在他毛绒绒的脑袋上。

       鼻间 充斥着这几个月来一直魂牵梦萦的味道，满满地填补了他的心，Erik露出了自己都没察觉到的笑。


	10. Chapter 10

       比赛的结果当然是格兰芬多获胜了。Charles即使再快，也追不上Pietro。不过还好，拉文克劳院队的大家都比较看得开，刚从扫帚上下来没多久Jubilee就提议周末一起去霍格莫德好好玩一次。Charles愧疚地自觉提出为所有活动买单。

       Raven是第一个知道Charles和Erik在一起了的人，那会她刚好撞见Charles在跟Erik分享一份冰淇淋。她受不了Charles炫耀的嘴脸，把整杯蔓越莓气泡水全部灌了胃里。

       Hank倒是很平静，跟Emma一样表现出“我早就知道会是这个结果”的样子。

       Logan在从Erik那里套出话之后先是眼神暗示Pietro和Sean 即兴 热跳了一段的“Lehnsherr恋爱了”舞蹈，然后警告他如果对Charles不好就打断他的腿。

       Erik有怀疑过Logan是不是拉文克劳派来的间谍。不过后来想到Logan的各科成绩就打消了这个不切实际的顾虑。

       按照车轮战的惯例，格兰芬多还要跟赫奇帕奇比赛一场的。虽然他们颇有点志在必得的自信，但伤好之后Erik也没敢怠慢。Charles会跟去看他训练，事实上整个格兰芬多 院 队的人都已经认识他了，他不止一次地探过班——出于作为Erik男朋友的自觉。

       Pietro他们太喜欢Charles了，（不是说要跟Erik抢的那种。也没人有胆量冒这个险。）因为Charles会带来刚出炉的蜜豆曲奇一类的慰问品，温柔地提醒他们都注意安全，并且能让冷酷无情的队长因为想要去拥抱或者亲亲他而提早结束训练。

       “如果不是规定了用餐时四个学院必须分开坐，Charles也许会坐在Erik的怀里吃他的南瓜馅饼。”

       午餐那会Jubilee这么说的时候Hank发出那种赞同的单音节词，而Charles则是短暂地分神来对此嗤之以鼻，然后锲而不舍地重新投身到与Erik隔着两 排 人的眉目传情中去。

       大 抵 恋爱中的人都是傻瓜。如果三个月前有人告诉Erik他会因为一个男孩神魂颠倒到把他带回自己的宿舍，Erik绝对会先笑上三天三夜，然后把那个人的头拧下来。

       但现在Charles确实在Erik的床上打着 滚儿 ，像只小狗狗一样这里闻闻那里 嗅嗅 ，嘴里还叼着棒棒糖。Erik被他挤得只能委屈地靠在床头边缘，捧着那本从Charles那里“借”来一直 没还 的书在 假模假 样地看。

       “明天要打比赛了。”Erik突然没头没脑地说了一句，“同赫奇帕奇。”

       “我知道。”Charles挪过来，含糊不清地说，“祝你好运。”

       “就这样？”Erik不可置信地把他拉起来。

       “那你想怎样？”Charles故意问。

       “我想要实质性一点的。”说自号称禁欲十八年的Erik Lehnsherr。

       “ 好吧好吧 。”Charles用那种无奈的口吻说着，把棒棒糖拿出来，小心翼翼地用玻璃纸包好放在桌子上，扭头啄了一下Erik的嘴角，“可以了吗？”

       “我觉得不行。”Erik摇头，直接把 书丢 到一边，翻了个身把Charles压住，非常具有暗示性地用胯部顶他，“要这个。”

       Charles推他，“你要比赛，明天。”

       “没关系。”Erik不依不挠地开始解Charles的扣子，“我体力好。”

       Charles嘟囔了一句什么，嘴很快被Erik凶狠的吻堵住，只能发出呜呜的声音。

       Erik把手伸进Charles的裤子里揉捏，不知轻重的手法让Charles发恼骂了一句“笨蛋”。 自尊心很强的德国男孩立即改变了进攻的势头，用舌头玩弄Charles胸前的两点，又舔又咬，直到身下的人迷迷糊糊地贴上来磨蹭下半身才作罢。Erik没几下就扒掉了Charles碍事的裤子，一脸陶醉地舔了一口他的勃起，然后含进去，似乎已经忘记了是谁应该给谁赛前动员。Erik一点经验也没有（梦中的那些是不作数的），只是凭着本能摇晃脑袋，偶尔令人惊喜地深喉吞进，手指爱抚没被口腔照顾到的部分。

       Charles被他这种生涩、丝毫不知道后果会如何的做派撩拨得难受极了，不自觉地往前顶。

       Erik自己也 硬 得像块烙铁，给Charles口活的时候只能在床单上难耐地 碾 啊碾。等Erik终于听见Charles说“快到了”，并且感受到他的战栗，才放过他。某个洁癖Lehnsherr没有过多地在意Charles射在了被子上，而是狂热地捏了一把他白嫩的臀瓣，急不可耐地拉着他的手往自己的老二上按，

       “快，现在摸摸我。”

       Charles佯装要 躲 ，淘气地扭来扭去。直到Erik受不了，闷哼着往他手心动作，他才肯让施以帮助，用手环上Erik更粗的那根。

       两个人在被子里紧紧地抱在一起，Erik的 头埋 在Charles的颈窝里贪婪地呼吸，都不知道是该先舔舔他圆润的耳垂，还是先咬咬他优美的锁骨好。现在倒是他比较像一只黏人的大狗了。

       Charles的 手活 真的很棒。Erik既想咒骂也想赞美，一边语无伦次地说着“爱你，Charles，我好爱你”，一边发出满足的叹息。他以为自己能坚持得久一点的，结果Charles一在他耳边甜腻腻地回答“我也好爱你，Erik”，他就很丢脸地吼叫 着射 了。

       魔咒课上学的清水如泉在此时此刻发挥了巨大作用。Erik给Charles擦身体的时候差点又起了反应，吓得Charles夺过毛巾自己动手。Erik的视线在Charles前胸、小腹、大腿上流连，待他穿好衣服之后目光暗了几分。

       “我要走了。”Charles告诉Erik，把翘起来的头发都抚平。

       “这么快？”Erik有点不高兴地踢了一脚不知怎么就跑到床尾去了的枕头。

       “我跟Hank约了要交换笔记的。”Charles吻了吻他的面颊，“晚上见。”

       如果不是知道Hank是Raven的男朋友，Erik怕是 还会想 出一些乱七八糟的借口来阻止Charles离开。

       “好吧。”明明现在距离晚餐也就只要两个小时，Erik表现得跟要过两百年一样。他把“要记得想我”这种 蠢 透了的话 吞回 肚子，打起精神，准备护送Charles出去，毕竟神出鬼没的Kurt和嗓门很大的Sean总是一起出现。

       但Charles摇了摇头，回绝了他的好意。“不用啦，大家都见怪不怪了。”

       竟然还蛮有道理的。

       “不要跟Emma说太多。”Erik想了想，又补充道：“Pietro烦你的话也不要理他。”

       Charles点头说好，最后恋恋不舍地看了一眼才走掉。再多待上一秒他就要动摇了，Hank 会恨 他的。

       Charles一走，Erik就立刻从床上弹起来，把窗户全打开。空气里都是汗水和精液的味道，而Logan的嗅觉灵敏到令人恐慌。

       经历了剧烈的内心挣扎后，Erik还是把被单和床单全部换掉了。

       这样的话，今晚睡觉的时候被子就只有洗涤剂的味道了。Erik有点惋惜。他 躺回 床上，把桌上Charles留下的棒棒糖塞进了自己嘴里。

       晚餐时间刚到，Erik就以一种过于急切的速度地朝礼堂进发。要是以往每次 魔药课 下课后他也能有这样的速度，也不至于每次都被Professor Azazel留下来做值日。当然，也不排除是他故意的——你看，Charles总是那么乐于助人。

       Erik到的时候还没什么人，倒是有几张熟悉的面孔。Emma在认真地对付魔法 史 作业，她喜欢在礼堂学习，既不会被“不知死活上蹿下跳的三年级生” 烦到 ，也不会因为大声咒骂习题的难度而被Madam Pince警告。

       “这么早就来了？Mr. Fanatic？”Emma在他坐下来的时候从书中抬起头来。

       “什么？”Erik以为自己的听觉出了问题。

       “你闻起来像发情的狗。”Emma嫌弃地用手扇风，作势要挪位置。稍后她在Erik惊恐的眼神中终于露出那种“算了不捉弄你了”的表情，“我骗你的，是我看出来的。”

       这也没有好到哪里去。Erik第一个念头是确认自己的拉链有没有拉好。

       晚餐结束后，格兰芬多 院 队的队员都想着都抓紧时间回宿舍休息，为明天的比赛养精蓄锐。Erik走在最前面，身后跟着其他人。

       他路过Charles身边的时候停了下来，后者察觉到之后懒懒地转过来问他有什么事。

       “如果我明天赢了，有什么奖励？”Erik当着所有人的面弯下腰来与Charles耳语，像是怕别人不知道他们的关系似的。

       “那么，你将会拥有我的全部。”Charles这么回答他，吐出来的气息像是即将燎原的星火，把Erik的 脸烧 的很烫。也许还有其他的某个部位。

       “给我等着。”他以必胜的姿态宣告，离开前还从不忘Charles那里偷得一个吻。

       Erik带着全队路过走廊，意味深长地看了一眼魁地奇球场的方向。

       “拜托——不要加训了吧——”Pietro在这位队长说出什么疯话来之前开口求饶，胆小的Sean很用力地掐了一下他的手臂。

       “我们明天六点半集合。”无情的独裁者对他的队员们说，并且对某个多嘴的银发小子给予了特别的关注，“不要睡懒觉，Pietro。”

       “当然。”Pietro撇过头应了一句，然后假装看风景。


	11. Chapter 11

       Erik通常不是一个急功近利的人，但凡事总有例外。在奖品非常诱人的前提条件下他有点太渴望想要赢了，以至于赫奇帕奇的追 球 手在输掉比赛之后对“凶神恶煞的格兰芬多守门员”都产生了心理阴影。Erik在比赛结果宣布 后 立刻就冲向看台了，他的脚与Savaldore教授的话音同时落地。

       人群中那个唇红齿白的家伙高高地扬着手扑过来，还没等那句“祝贺你呀”说出口，嘴就被一个饱含着太多喜悦之情的热吻堵上。

       Erik的扫帚被都丢在地上不要了。他只知道把头埋在Charles的 颈间 ，完全不顾及在一旁发出怪叫的其他队员。

       “找个房间！”Lence冲他们大喊，然后就被Pietro和Sean捂着嘴巴 架走 了。

       “你在 哭吗 Erik？”Charles小声地贴着Erik的耳朵问。Erik抱着他有点太久了。

       “什么？”Erik像触电一样抬起头来，“我才没有！”他报复性地在那片白嫩光滑的肌肤上咬了一口。

       Charles 笑着推 他，说他像一只小狗狗。Erik竟然没有任何异议，牵着Charles就往更衣室走。他在从Logan身边经过的时候还特意把两人十指相扣的手举起来，毫不意外地收获了一个非常不雅的中指。

       他们倒是没有在更衣室就干柴烈火，Erik刚把手伸进Charles的裤子里就听到Pietro在外面疯狂 捶门 ，嚷嚷着他快被Sean身上的汗味 熏死 了。

       回到城堡内之后，两人都自觉地把手暂时松开了。Shaw最近情场失意，总是像幽灵一样在走廊上转悠，用咒语加狰狞的表情把所 有有 身体接触的情侣分开。

       他们都不想惹麻烦，更不想浪费一个小时来听Shaw喋喋不休的“教诲”。他们应该把时间花在更有意义的事情上。   

 Charles跟在Erik身边，脚步欢快 得 可以用一蹦一 跳来 形容。光是他那一头潇洒的棕色卷发和笑意盈盈的双眸，一路上就吸引了不少斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的女生。她们害羞地投过来 打 量的眼神，都被心眼很小的Erik狠狠地瞪回去。

Charles觉得好笑，趁捏他的 腰 当做安抚，轻车熟路地把手伸进他长袍的口袋 里找吃 的，不怀好意地停留在他大腿侧隔着布料磨蹭几下。

Erik最近养成了一个习惯，会在口袋 里装些 比比多怪味豆之类的零食。只是这些东西最后都跑到了Charles的肚子里就是了。

Emma第一次看见跳跳糖从Erik的身上掉下来的时候发出非常不淑女的大笑声，顺便好心地把 去 蜂蜜公爵的密道透露给了他。于是Erik这个月来光顾蜂蜜公爵的次数比他过去六年还要多，他甚至还办了张会员卡。

Charles在Erik的口袋 里摸 到了一个触感陌生的包装袋，隐约有环状的轮廓。

“你带着安全套做什么？！”他像是被野兽咬了一样猛地把手抽出来，脸红得像熟透的苹果。

“你知道的，”Erik竭力克制住自己别去吻他低垂的眉眼，以防被咬，“有备无患。”

“变态！”Charles一点威慑力也没有地捶他的肩膀。这副纯情的做派与当初没羞没臊地调戏Erik时的还真是大相径庭。

Erik捉住Charles的手顺势把他搂到怀里，反正这会他们已经到了比较偏僻的地方了。

“试试吗？”Erik轻轻地咬他的手指，露出那副可怕的鲨鱼牙的同时竟然还有些暧昧不明的意味，“我知道一个地方。”

“才不要。”Charles一边说着，一边半是被拉着半是主动地跟在Erik后面往前走。

原来Erik说的那个地方是扫 帚间 。Charles对他的选择表示并不欣赏，但也没有拒绝他 还没进 到里面就铺天盖地落下来的吻。

Erik托着Charles 挺翘 的屁股把他固定在腰上，任由他像树袋熊一样挂着自己的脖子，然后用结实的背撞开木门。还没等他们扒掉对方的衣服，他们就与同样 正抱 在一起

啃对方嘴唇的Logan和Scott撞了个正着。

“我操！”Erik与Logan同时咒骂出声。他终于知道那天在Logan身上闻到的古龙水的香味是哪来的了。如果是Scott Summers那就很合情合理了。

这时Charles紧紧地抱着Erik把头埋下来假装自己不在现场，Scott则是转过身手忙脚乱地把衬衫扣好，摆出一副伤脑筋的样子挠头以掩饰尴尬。

“你那天是故意把球让给斯莱特林的吗？”Erik脸色很差地问。Charles埋在他怀里实在忍不住笑。

失败的话题转移。

“不是！！”Logan暴跳如雷，好像下一秒就要亮出狼爪在Erik英俊到完美的面庞上狠狠地划几道痕，“快给我他妈的滚出去！这里有人了！”

Erik本来还想 顶 几句嘴，无奈Charles轻轻拉他的衣领暗示他冷静下来。

“你们准备什么时候公开？嗯？最势不两立的格兰芬多与斯莱特林？”他在关上门之前还在挑战Logan的底线。

“滚！！”Logan用脚踹上了门，力道之大让人不禁怀疑他能 倒拔 打人柳。

现在差点把自己闷死的Charles终于能抬起头来呼吸新鲜空气了。他从Erik的身上跳下来，活泼轻盈得像只兔子。

“现在我们去哪儿？”他问Erik，百无聊赖地玩起了校服衣摆。

“不知道。”Erik摇头，思考片刻又提议：“去我宿舍？正巧Logan不在。”

“才刚比赛完，你真的不累吗？”Charles翻了个白眼。

“你以为我训练强度这么大是为了什么？”Erik颇为得意地说。

“为了能随时随地操我？”Charles故作恐慌地同他拉开距离，“你吓到我了Erik。”

Erik又爱又恨地揉他的脑袋，“那你有什么好提议吗？”

“不如我们去看书吧！”Charles兴奋第指了指图书馆的方向，露出那种“我这主意可真不赖”的表情。

他真是个迷人的书呆子。Erik想，随后表示赞同。 

图书馆里零零散散地分布着一些学生，临近期末考试了，就算是最贪玩的捣蛋鬼也不得不考虑挂科的严重后果。

Charles和Erik选了一个靠窗的位置。落日的余晖与摇曳的烛光在老旧的木桌上交融，依稀能辨认出某些调皮的家伙在上面留下的刻痕，大多不过是无聊的涂鸦或者幼稚的誓言。还有几个句子写到一半就没了下文，大约是作者醉心于雕刻的时候被Madam Pince抓了个正着。

但Madam Pince并没有用魔法把它们抹去，而是让它们随着岁月流淌而日复一日地存留下来，或是被新生的覆盖。那让人感觉到真实，感觉到活着。（It makes people feel real,feel alive.）

凳子还没坐热，Charles就跑去找书了，走之前还神神秘秘地告诉Erik说要给他看“有趣的东西”。Erik祈祷那可别是什么色情文学，毕竟这可是公共场合。

稍后他才想到那种东西根本不会出现在霍格沃兹的图书馆里，并且为自己出现这种匪夷所思的猜想而感到羞耻。

在等待Charles的过程中，Erik有点无聊，于是开始 读木 桌上雕刻的那些无病呻吟的词句。他在依稀辨认出那句“Now it’s you, and it will always be you.”的时候从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声，以表达对被这句话感动的可怜人的同情。

“Erik Lehnsherr？” 

有人在叫他的名字，打断了他愤世嫉俗的批判。

“我们认识吗？”Erik的语气不太好。不知道为什么，他对眼前这个人就是有一种莫名的厌恶，大概是因为对方油腻的头发和苍白的脸。第一印象一般来说都比较重要。

“我是Cain Marko，你当然不认识。”那个人回答，杂乱丑陋的眉毛随着暗示扭动，“但我认识你的男朋友。事实上我们还有点 ** 深入 ** 的渊源。”

Erik的怒气几乎是在那一瞬间就达到了峰值。他的大脑已经变成了一座随时喷发的活火山，只不过 岩浆 还在缓慢地流淌。

“你到底想干什么？”他强忍着要去暴揍那副丑恶嘴脸的冲动。

“只是打个招呼。”Cain的笑容没有温度，反而令人作呕，“相信不久后我就能在Charles的前男友俱乐部见到你。他很 好操 不是吗？这个淫荡的婊子......”

Cain的话还没说完，就被Erik一拳打倒在地。Erik眼睛通红，发了疯一样地踢他，每一脚都让他痛苦地惨叫。

旁边的学生作鸟兽状向四面八方散去，躲在角落围观这一幕，叽叽喳喳地争相交换信息，拼凑事情的起因。Erik抄起一本厚重的古文词典砸向Cain的时候一个胆小的女生还尖叫着用书挡住了眼睛。

“你在做什么Mr.Lehnsherr？！马上停下来！”Madam Pince很快赶到了现场，朝Erik大喊。围观群众随即 噤声 ，窃窃私语戛然而止。

Erik好像没听到一样，揪住Cain的领带把他拎起来，看上去随时就要把他摔到书架上。Cain都不敢看Erik那双寒气逼人的 绿眸 ，只是抱住头 哀号 着求饶。

“Erik不要！”危急关头Charles终于出现了。他拨开看热闹的人群，冲过来从后面抱住Erik，“放过他，好吗？放过他！”

Charles的话好像是用竖琴弹奏的安眠曲，让Erik这只正在气头上的三头犬找回了最后残存的一丝理智。他踉跄了一下，松开手，任由Cain“咚”的一声砸在地上，木然地转过身去把Charles拥进怀里。令人透不过气的沉默中Charles想 吻 他的脸颊，却被他侧过头躲开了。

Madam Pince趁这个机会让几个学生上去把惊魂未定的Cain扶起来，额外嘱咐几句，让他们赶紧把人送去校医室。她冷冽的眼神扫了一圈，原本以Erik为中心的包围圈立刻不复存在。

“Mr.Lehnsherr，在图书馆打架斗殴，已经严重违反了校规。我会把这件事上报给Professor Monroe！”Madam Pince气的浑身发抖，恨不得把“违规”这两个字变成千斤重的雕塑往他身上砸。

Charles从未见过她这副样子，饶是他那时候偷偷溜进禁书区被抓包，情况也远不如现在这样可怕。

Charles诚诚恳恳地鞠躬道歉，连着Erik的份，发誓他们一定会悔改，即使他自己刚才做错的事也就只有把书籍索引的排序弄乱这一件。

临走前Madam Pince还专门回头瞪了Erik一眼，用肢体语言警告他别再生事端。Erik没心思搭理她，依旧垂着头一言不发。

Charles大概猜到了刚才发生了什么，脸上的表情也不太好，手紧紧地揪着Erik的衣服。他抬头观察了一阵Erik的情绪，才小心翼翼地开口，“我......”

Erik一听到他的声音就低下头，两人鼻尖相抵。“那个人渣是你的前男友？” 

“是...”Charles的声音 微 不可闻，垂着眼眸，似乎打定主意要把Erik的领带 盯 出花来。

“你们进展到哪一步了？”

“只是在一起跳了 支舞 ！”Charles听出Erik语气中的不悦，着急得快要跳起来，“我那时只是快被烦死了，就答应了他。不到三个小时我就知道我跟他根本行不通！”

“那你为什么不告诉我？”Erik看着怀里 这只炸毛 的猫咪，觉得又气又好笑。方才的阴霾都一扫而空了。

“我都快忘了...”Charles的声音越来越小，“还有一件事，我得告诉你。其实，我之前有过几个伴侣，就是帮彼此解决生理需求的那种...”

令人意外的是Erik并没有震怒到把Charles推倒在地上，只是似笑非笑地问：“那你有遇上特别喜欢的吗？”

“当然没有！”Charles猛烈地摇头，“你跟他们不一样！”

他害怕Erik不相信。前所未有的无力感如潮水般涌来，翻卷黑暗，吞噬黎明。Charles把 脸埋 在双手里，眼眶渐渐变得酸痛，有什么东西像气体一样膨胀充斥他的胸腔，叫他呼吸困难，直到Erik的 手抚 上他的脸，温柔地逼迫他抬起头来。

“其实我早猜到了。但我也不在乎。”Erik在Charles疑惑和震惊的目光中继续说，“你很受欢迎，如果我们要在一起的话，我得接受这个事实，不是吗？过去的就让它过去。我只在乎你这里现在属于谁。”他用手指点了点Charles的左胸膛，在心脏的位置。

“现在是你，以后是你，永远也只会是你。”Charles委屈地抽鼻子，哽咽着回答他。那双星光熠熠的蓝眼睛涌动着笃定与深情。真诚的、饱满的、喷薄而出的。

Erik这会早已把之前说过的话忘得一干二净，被感动得不行。他慌张又心疼地 拭 去Charles的泪水，忍不住停留在红红的眼眶那里用指腹轻轻摩挲。Charles被他的样子逗得破涕为笑，踮起 脚啄 他的唇角。Erik也 笑着回吻 他。

他们太过忘情地黏在对方身上，好像全世界只剩下彼此，直到周围的学生发出尴尬的咳嗽声才停止那仿佛永无止境的亲吻，拉着手逃离作案现场。


	12. Chapter 12

       由于整件事是由Cain先挑衅才引起的，斯莱特林的院长Professor Shaw和格兰芬多的院长Professor Monroe达成了共识 —— 或者说是Shaw理亏妥协，总之最后的处罚结果是斯莱特林扣十分，格兰芬多扣二十分。

       但格兰芬多的学生们 似乎 并没有什么不满的情绪，好多人甚至还觉得Erik酷毙了。尤其 是 Pietro，他现在看Erik的眼神崇拜得好像是对方发明了点石成金的魔咒一样。

       “噢！我勇敢的格兰芬多！”每次拉文克劳的其他同学在Charles的面前提起这件事的时候，他总是这么说，笑得甜蜜又自豪。

       从那天起 ， Charles和Erik 约定了以后一定要对彼此坦诚。他们的第一步是从扒掉对方的衣服开始的。这个理由冠冕堂皇到连一向 雄辩 的Charles也无法反驳。

       Logan在他跟Scott的事情暴露之后干脆破罐子破摔，天天跑出去跟他的斯莱特林男友鬼混， 连 宿舍都不回了。在某种意义上 ， 这 也算是帮了Erik一个大忙，所以Erik并不准备追究Logan向他这个朋友隐瞒恋情这件事。

       有一天半夜他 觉察到Logan溜回来 ， 在枕头里发出嗤笑声，后来才顿悟 从前 Logan一定也曾带着这样的心情看待 过 打破宵禁的自己。

       他们的坦诚还表现在其他方面。比如说在魔药课上，Charles咬着Erik的耳朵 ， 告诉他自己内裤的颜色，美其名曰对他 ** 坦诚 ** 。“不信就来亲自检查一下呀。”

       Erik 惊得 差点栽到面前的那口坩埚里去， 还 失手把自己的 校袍 衣袖点着了。

       Professor Azazel狐疑地走过来查看情况 ， Charles转过头 去 憋笑憋 到 小脸通红 。 只剩Erik 独自面对这一窘境， 在 旁边 抓耳挠腮不知道怎么解释才好。

       “上课要专心。”Azazel用魔杖敲了敲他们的料理台 ， 接着赶去处理其他更紧急的事件。 Emma 的 尖叫声 都能冲破城堡的地面了 。

       毛毛虫切成片，教科书上是这么写的。Logan打算把它们直接 丢进锅里 ，而 他的搭档 Emma看起来想要用粉身碎骨 咒让 那一堆恶心的生物灰飞烟灭。

       Charles这 时 才敢看Erik，天真无邪的伪装和随时要盈满泪水的眼睛让Erik有一瞬间被他迷惑。

_ Er ist ein dämon.（他是个恶魔。） _ __ Erik不得不提醒自己，然后把不知道怎么就跑到Charles 腰 上 去了 的手拿开。

       下课之后，Erik自告奋勇留下来打扫教室，Charles还没来得及溜掉就被拦在了门口。Erik关上门，沉着一张脸把他锁在怀里。Charles既像是要推开Erik，又像是要往他身上贴。两个人拉拉扯扯着往后退，不知道谁先开始的吻一路缠绵。

       Erik把Charles按在料理台上，要检查他是否说了真话。Charles才不怕，顺势 就这么 躺下来，把 腿搭 在Erik的肩膀上，眉眼一挑，一副英勇就义的样子。

       Erik刚把手伸进他的 校袍 他就开始咯咯地笑，“ 好 痒 ！ ”他用手肘支起自己，一边扭动身子躲避，一边顺手抓起散落在一旁 的 绝音鸟 羽毛啊槲寄生浆果啊什么的丢过去。

       这一点攻击力也没有 ， 他们都知道的 。Erik捉住Charles的手， 咬 他圆乎乎的手指头，好像还嫌不够诱惑 似的 用舌头轻轻舔舐他的指尖。Charles惊叹一声，随即就半是无奈半是期待地闭上了眼睛，软绵绵地松开了另一只手里攥着的那块婆娑 石 。

       他本来会被Erik就地正法的，如果Emma没有踹开门冲进来 的话 。

       “Sorry，忘记拿包了。”金发少女巧笑嫣然，“我打扰你们了吗？”

       说是的话她也不会悔改 的 。深谙此理的Erik不想浪费力气回答，只是眼中散发出堪比阿瓦达索命咒的绿光。

       “ 要操 就快点。”Emma一点也不 畏惧 ，眼神更为凶狠地提醒 他 ， “如果你们错过我的茶话会，我保证你们会死的很惨。”她拎着限量款手包翩然离开，临走前还关上了门。

       真贴心啊。

       Erik和Charles面面相觑， 拿不定 主意。最终Charles 先 撑着 料理台边缘跳下来，对着玻璃陈列柜整理衣服。Erik垂头丧气地站在他身边，抓准时机凑过去讨要亲吻。Charles 笑着推 他，顺便用 手帮 他梳理 微乱 的头发。

       “走吧，别让他们等太久啦！”Charles最后检查了一遍他衬衫最上面的一颗纽扣有没有扣好。

       “好吧。”Erik不情不愿地点头，握住Charles来拉他的手。

       Emma发起火来很可怕 的 ，而且她黑魔法防御 课学 的还很好，特别是攻击性咒语。 他还得 留着命 同Charles结婚呢。

       茶话会的地点在礼堂，下午这个点没那么多吵吵嚷嚷的二三年 级生 ， Emma和Raven 算 是发起人 。 她们俩一认识就相见恨晚，不到三个小时就把珍藏多年的八卦毫无保留地分享给了彼此。 

       “所以你管你的父母也叫叛军？”Emma颇为钦佩地看着Charles。他刚刚讲述了Brian Xavier和Sharon Xavier是如何在巫师世界大战中 如 墙头草一般地倒戈、战败后连儿女都顾不上就狼狈而逃的故事， 全程 一副事不关己的样子，还 顺带着 吃完了整个覆盆子馅饼。

       “即使 身为 他们的儿子，我也觉得他们很卑鄙，让整个Xavier家族蒙羞。你知道从 上个世纪 以来Xavier已经是叛徒的代名词了吗？魔法部财务司的人根本不会考虑任何一个姓Xavier的应聘者。”Charles懒懒地应她，听起来倒是满不在乎。他扭头使唤男友，“Erik，亲爱的，能 倒点 红茶给我吗？”

       Erik欣然点头，把Charles面前的茶杯斟满，放了两颗方糖进去。

       “这样不会太甜了吗？”Emma盯着他的动作撇嘴。 高糖分和卡路里可是天敌。

       “Charles一向是这样。你知道的， 甜 牙齿（sweet tooth)。”Erik 回答她 ，手指在空气中舞动，铁制的茶匙就好像有了意识一样自己打着圈转动起来。

       他现在不用魔杖也能操控一些金属了，不过通常只是餐具或者门把手之类的小物件，而且必须要非常集中注意力才行。教授们对此感到 十分 惊喜，认为他有极大的潜能。

       “我敢打赌，Erik，不用五年你就能做 傲 罗办公室主任。”Emma一边 讶异 地盯着他的动作，一边对他说，“只要你肯去。上次魔法部不是 来人跟 你讨论过毕业后的问题了吗？”

       “我......”Erik 目光闪躲， “这不好说。”

       “对，这不好说。” 刚抿 了一口红茶，Charles就迫不及待地开口，“照我看，Erik只需要三年。”他把头靠在Erik肩上，眯起眼睛斜视着Emma。

       “ U hh,lovers.”Emma 挥挥手让他们消停点。

       关于家庭背景的话题 暂时 告一段落 ， 气氛变得寂静到有点尴尬。

       Raven和Emma在一人一边分享着翻看最新一期的女巫杂志，各式各样的绑带靴和皮革短裙完全把她们的魂勾走了。

       Hank还在涂涂写写 。 他永远都有记不完的笔记，整个人都要 与 那本蕨类植物百科全书 融为一体了 。Erik则是有些呆滞地盯着Charles舔手指的动作，喝下了烫得要命的咖啡还强装镇定。

       “你们知道 惊奇 联队的人要来霍格沃兹挑选替补成员吗？”一直悄无声息地待在最角落的Logan突然出声 。 他终于把烤小 排 吃完了 ， 下午茶一词在他眼里的定义还真是耐人寻味 。

       “有听到风声。”Erik接下话茬，“但不是还没确定吗？”

       “这事是真的 。 Salvadore已经在斯莱特林挑选队员了。”Raven也从杂志中抬起头来，瞄Logan一眼，“我想一定是Scott告诉你的。” 

       “虽然还没公布出来，但我已经知道有三个人在名单里了。”Emma的眼睛没离开杂志上的高级成衣，“Erik、Logan和Scott Summers。”

       “很奇怪，教授竟然没让Alex和Scott配合。你们说她在想什么？”Raven 又在玩 明知故问 那套了 。

       “在想把比赛变得更有趣一些。”Erik难得捧场搭腔。他昂首示意，所有人都顺着他的视线望向了Logan。

       “你真是太懂我了！”Raven 被Logan尴尬的样子逗笑了， 夸张地大力拍Erik的肩膀，“有空我们应该一起去喝一杯。”

       在场的拉文克劳都警觉起来。

       “你还没到年龄。”Charles说，作为兄长，“并且他没空。”

       “噢？我怎么就没空了？”Erik也不是真的有兴趣要跟Raven去喝酒 ， 他只是想知道Charles的回答。

       “嗯...”Charles拖长了尾音，竟然认真思考起来了，“你要做作业、练习魁地奇、准备考试，还有和我亲热。”

       “Ewwwwww —— ”Raven和Emma的默契延伸到了一同发出作呕的声音上。

       “Charles说得对。”Erik笑得有点裂，亲吻Charles手背的声音很大。

       Logan 捂着胃起身告辞 ，Emma的白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了。Raven好歹不是孤家寡人，她靠在Hank肩膀上的时候Hank的脸红的吓人。


	13. Chapter 13

       两天后，Salvadore在晚餐结束时公布了霍格沃兹代表队的人选，Erik、Logan、Scott和Pietro的名字都赫然在列。教师们刚离开礼堂就有好事之徒组织了赌局，关于Logan和Scott究竟能不能做到在训练中不折断任何一把扫帚、能不能坚持到与惊奇联队比赛的那一天。

      Pietro 捏 着一个金加隆跃跃欲试，Kitty把五个银西可拍在了写有“绝对不行”的那一边桌子，好几个斯莱特林也围了过来 ， 来自名门望族的那些出手十分阔绰 。Charles稍作沉思，把下个月的零花钱全压在了“或许可以”上面。

      Scott 头疼不已，他 完全无法阻止自己的胞兄Alex背叛他上去凑热闹 。 如果他的眼睛能发出镭射光的话 ， 估计斯莱特林的长桌已经被他劈成了两半。Logan倒是淡定得很，就算Erik很欠揍地吹了个口哨， 他 也忍住了没上去 干架 。

      “我应该也去下注，说不定能大赚一笔。”Erik用手肘去撞Logan。

      他们之中脾气比较暴躁的那位格兰芬多很凶地还击回去，“我要把你的扫帚削成木屑。”

      “那Summers就会知道你给他准备了什么生日礼物。”Erik 带着手握全部筹码的自信 ，“红石英墨镜，真的？这也算个惊喜？”

      “你敢！”Logan像只被惹急了的大型犬，要是有那种耀武扬威的尖牙的话 他 大概会露出来当作威胁 ， “有时候我真想不明白Charles怎么会看上你这样的人。” 

      “Summers是不是有什么 眼疾 ？偏偏挑中了你？”Eri k也还击回去 。

      如果不是旁边还聚集了一群人，Logan一定会把魔杖抽出来在Erik身上 实践 他的黑魔法防御课的学习成果。他可是Professor Monroe的得意门生。

      但显然，在考虑现实的前提下他不行。

      “Scotty很好。” Logan一字一顿，咬牙切齿地说。

      “Charles也很好。”Erik 不是在延续同Logan针锋相对的习惯。不全是。这句话更像是感叹，因为 Charles 正在 向他走来。拜热火朝天的气氛所赐，他的男孩此刻兴奋得脸色微红，这让他的心柔软起来。

      “你刚才是不是说了‘Scotty’？”他问Logan，把Charles 好好地 揽在怀里时才想起来这么回事。

      “Go fuck yourself！”Logan瞪着他们两个，送出今天之内对Erik的第三个 中指 之后 ** 拂袖 ** 离去—— 技术上来说是这样的， Logan 今天 罕见地穿了长袍。

      Erik 忍不住发出 感叹 ， 以粗犷闻名的Wolverine 终于决定要拯救一下自己的仪表 。 Charles提醒他长 袍 还可以有别的用处，比如用来当做 垫 子什么的。

      Scott与此同时也消失不见 了， 两个人相视一笑。

      “你完全惹到他了。”Charles在Erik低下头来蹭他 头发 的时候说，舒服地享受着这喧闹之中小小的温情时刻。

      “怎么办呢？今天我不能回宿舍了。不如去你的宿舍 坐会 儿 吧？” 偶尔 Erik的脸皮也会很厚。

      “You wish！”Charles嫌弃地推他的肩膀，“Hank会变成蓝色的长毛野兽然后撕了你的。”

      第二天早上，Salvadore带领霍格沃兹代表队进行了第一次集训，并当着众人的面任命Scott为他们的队长。

      “还有问题吗？”宣布完这一决定，Salvadore叉着腰，眼神逐次扫过 各位队员 神情各异的脸。“Howlett？” 

      突然被 点 到名字的Logan从清晨的残梦中恍然回过神来，“什么？”

      “Scott Summers将会是队长，你有别的意见吗？你看起来不是很满意。”Salvadore走到了他面前。

      梅林在上，他刚才只是开了小差而已 。 Salvadoer的训前动员 实在 有够无聊的。“不错，挺好的。我没意见。”Logan敷衍道。

      “真的？”他们的飞行课教授看上去惊讶极了，“你昨晚休息得好吗？” 她捧着脸，担忧地问。

      “当然。”Logan感觉到所有人的注意力都聚焦过来，又没来由地烦躁起来，努力不去想那个跟他只隔着两个 人站着 的地下男友。

      Salvadore 这才放下心 ，“那我们就开始训练了。在这之前，我有必要提前声明。惊奇联队，众所周知的，是一 支 非常强悍的队伍。他们的追 球 手Stark和 Romanoff 在比赛过程中攻势十分猛烈， 通常 在找球手 Barton 抓到金色飞贼之前就能领先对手数十分。这就要求Howlett和Summers必须要配合默契，一切以大局为重。”她在这里顿了顿，明显话里有话。

      Scott表现得还算沉稳， 队长风范不减。 Logan则直接把头撇到一边去了。

      在场的所有人都觉得这两个人又在暗地里较劲了。除了Erik，他可清楚得很。

      接着，Salvadore把目光投向Erik，“这虽然有点被动 ， 但如果我们不能进球，那么就只能退而求其次。Lehnsherr，你要给我拼命守住球门，缩小差距。我们不能进，他们也别想轻而易举地就进。明白吗？”

      Erik点 点 头。 其实 他并不是十分赞同，毕竟 一般 来说，格兰芬多是绝对不会采用这种消极的方式。Logan和Lence 会一路过关斩将厮杀到对方的球门前。

      “至于Maximoff，”Salvadore提高了音量 ， 警告那个正心不在焉地掰着手指玩的家伙，“你只需要用上你最快的速度 。 ”

      “放心吧Professor，我可是Quicksilver！”Pietro一副胸有成竹的样子。

      “还有，千万不要跟惊奇联队的 人来硬 的，一定小心他们的击球手Thor和Rogers，尤其是我们的队伍里还有女士。”

      有“小淘气”之称的Anna听到这里不服气地翻了个白眼。Salvadore假装没看见， 继续说下去， “记住，这说到底只是一场友谊赛而已。”

      她 随即 招呼所有的队员进行热身，同时 自己 在一边用魔杖在空中写写画画，图文并茂地展示她的战术计划。

      “她果然不打算说挑选替补队员的事。”趁他们的教练背过身去，Pietro在Logan耳边压低了声音说，“大概是怕我们有内部矛盾。”

      “这可不是守门员和找球手应该担心的事。”Erik意味深长地瞄了一眼Logan和Scott的方向，接着指着Anna他们说，“目前最难的 ， 应该是来自三个不同学院的击球手要如何配合。”

      “说的有道理。”Pietro故作严肃地支着下巴，“小淘气绝对受不了Roberto和Warren他们两个。Roberto 太幼稚而Warren太高傲，并不是所有人都像Remy一样绅士的。”

      “看来你知道的还挺多的。”Erik认真阅读着Salvadore书写的那些边缘发光的花体字，目不斜视，“还有，我都不知道你跟斯莱特林的守门员这么熟？”

      “ 嘿 ！ Erik，不是所有人都是基佬！ ”

      “ 我又没这么说。 ”

      几天下来，Erik总算明白 了一件事。 他 这辈子是 指望不上Angel Salvadore了。那女人穿着紧身超短裙和长筒靴来 ** 指导 ** 训练，你还 以为 她真的骑到扫帚上给你示范等待式航线吗？

      他私底下 有 试探过其他队员关于 加 训的意愿。Roberto和Warren都明确 地 表示没有兴趣， “ Why bothers？ ”。 Anna拒绝得还算委婉， 用作业当了借口。 而Pietro则暗示Erik如果有人能帮他写神奇动物 课 的观察日记的话 ， 也许他能有时间。

      Erik让他滚到一边去，然后把主意打到了Logan身上。如果没有人进攻的话，他也没什么好防守的了。Logan的打法恰巧是他现在最需要的：凶狠、毫不留情，同时精准度还不低。

      “你知道单靠守门员是绝对赢不了的吧？”Logan盘腿坐在床上回答他，头也不抬，在笨手笨脚地鼓捣着一个礼物盒。“你能想象Rog u e对上Thor的情景吗？况且Pietro这家伙还很有可能因为Amaquelin 会来观看比赛而紧张 到 失去理智。”

      Erik 花 一秒 钟 表示了对可怜的Anna的担忧，接着问 ： “谁是Amaquelin？”他在脑海里设想了至少三种相对温和又还算有效的方法 ， 用 来阻止这位神秘人造访魁地奇球场。

      “某个低年级生，据说还是皇室公主，来自Attilan 或者其他的什么鬼地方。”Logan对一脸凝重的Erik说，“你最好别去找她，你会把人家吓坏的。到时候Charles绝对会因为你实施校园霸凌而抛弃你的。”

      “从什么时候起你也变得这么 ** 贴心 ** 了？(Since when you have became so thoughtful?)”Erik暂时中断了 回忆 他这么多年在与Emma打交道的过程中学到的谈判技巧 。

      “一直都是。(Since always.)”Logan终于系好了一个勉强能看的蝴蝶结，他令人叹为观止的手臂肌肉让那小心翼翼捧着礼物盒的动作看起来很好笑。“其实我从早上就想问了，你到底为什么对这个比赛这么执着？今天我跟Scott加起来一共才进了不到十个球。”

      “我对所有的事情都很执着。”Erik说完就不再看他，把床帘放下来，显然是想要结束这一场走向超出预料的睡前谈话了。

      “是因为替补队员选拔对吧？”

      很奇怪，即使有厚厚的帷幔阻隔，Logan的声音也很响亮。至少在Erik 听来吵 得他头疼。他骤然发作，“你懂什么？你以为你他妈是什么看透世事的九十岁智者吗？”

      Erik不知道他是在气Logan还是 气 别的什么，总之他现在唯一想做的事是把脑袋清空 ， 睡个就算有一群巨人在外面跳踢踏舞都不会被吵醒的觉。他今天已经 够累 了，魁地奇训练还有准备考试 ， 压得他喘不过气来 。

      Erik 这么一 吼后 ，似乎连空气都冷凝成了要将人淹没的海水。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后，房间里最后一丝光亮也被吞噬了，四周完全坠入了 漆黑 之中。 Logan没有同他争吵下去，难得 忍 了 他的脾气 。

      “你早晚得做出选择的。”Logan 只是这么 说，“早晚。”


	14. Chapter 14

       自从集训开始，除了正常的上课和三餐，Charles能见到Erik的次数越来越少。有好几次晚上一起看书的时候Erik都哈欠连天，Charles实在不忍心再去追问他狼毒药剂加糖后失效的原理是什么，二话不说押着他回去睡觉了。

       而后的几天Charles都让Erik把空闲时间都用来好好休息。这位霍格沃兹第一好学生甚至还萌生了帮他做作业的邪恶念头。那至少能让他自己有点事做，不要总想着Erik的眼睛，然后一不小心把Hank的早餐变成青蛙。

       倒不是说有他多寂寞，不过这种感觉就像哪一天圣诞节突然没有了槲寄生一样就是了。

       “这才几天而已，你看起来像是被摄魂怪强吻过一样。”Raven看着正在心不在焉地搅拌土豆泥的Charles翻了个大大的白眼。“要知道，我跟Hank可是曾经整整一个假期没能独处过呢。”

       “我知道你在暗示什么。”Charles看都没看她一眼，用另一只空闲的手去敲她的脑袋，“但是愿赌服输，亲爱的。”

       “所以Hank这个假期能过来玩吗？”Raven捧着金枪鱼沙拉很谄媚地凑过来。她这幅模样出现的几率堪比南极大陆发生地震。

       “看你表现。”Charles斜她一眼，把紫甘蓝嚼得脆响。

 

       Erik在昨天的训练中被鬼飞球命中膝盖，受伤骨折。为此，Salvadore把罪魁祸首Logan训斥了一通。

       “你到底是哪里有问题Mr.Howlett？连续发射那么多个球？就算对方是惊奇联队，在真正的赛场上也不可能会有这样的攻击频率！”

       Logan聋拉着脑袋，支支吾吾了半天，好歹把那句“是Lehnsherr让我这么做的”给咽了下去。

       所以今天Erik缺席了魔药课，Charles只能和Emma一组，凑成了临时的学习搭档。

       Emma对水蛭敬而远之，Charles不得不一个人包揽大部分的操作步骤，只让她完成她的任务之后在一边念书本上的注解。虽然他自己早就把注解背的滚瓜烂熟了。

       “双角兽是一种形似公牛的动物，对伴侣非常忠心，而它唯一的食物便是处男。”Emma在这里顿了顿，发出咯咯的笑声，“Erik Lehnsherr应该跟这种生物保持距离。”

       “很有趣，Emma，”Charles冲她挤眼睛，“现在能把那边的蛇蜕递给我一下吗？要非洲树蛇的，谢谢。”

       Emma从喉咙里挤出含糊不清的一句“好吧”，把书放下，用魔杖隔着安全距离在藤条筐里挑挑拣拣。

       “感谢上苍，在傲罗办公室工作不需要接触这些鬼东西。”她对树蛇蛇蜕念了个漂浮咒，让那玩意自己飞到Charles手里，不小心看到熬煮了二十一天的草蛉虫让她一阵反胃。

       “已经定下了？”Charles把所有的材料扔进去，在搅拌的间隙抬头问道，有点惊讶，“今年这么着急？”

       “那边是这么说的。如果N.W.E.Ts达标的话，毕业就先直接去参加训练。”Emma百无聊赖地卷着发尾把玩，“不过不知道Erik在搞什么？一直没谈好。他有跟你说怎么回事吗？”

       Charles停下动作，一脸迷茫地转过来，“说什么？”

       “和魔法部的面谈？”Emma眯起眼睛，“甜心，别告诉我你什么都不知道。”

       “但我确实是。”Charles笑得无奈，“Erik也不是什么事都告诉我的。”

       他转回去，突然不确定是要先加水还是等它沸腾了。踌躇半天，他才下定决心开口，“所以关于面谈，可以告诉我一些细节吗？”

       Emma撇了撇嘴，慢慢说道：“Erik跟魔法部来的人已经见了两次面了，也没得出个结果来。按理说，他的测试成绩应该能让他免于面试。我去领介绍信那天问过Mr.Storm，他只告诉我这件事'仍在考虑中'。”

       “他们不喜欢Erik？”Charles差点把剩下的斑点老虎草攥出汁来。

       “Mr.Richards对Erik的评价很高，说他根本天生就是做傲罗的料。”一向睿智的白皇后露出被什么东西难住的表情实在罕见，“我实在想不到什么原因他们会拒绝Erik加入。我是说，除了...”

       “什么？”

       “除了一些关于背景的考量。”Emma在Charles的追问下不得不继续讲。她原本没打算说的。“斯莱特林的Wilson，他的黑魔法防御课好得出奇，潜行和跟踪都几乎满分。但他的父母有位朋友曾经也是叛军，战时还有过生意上的往来。”

       “父母的朋友？这关系可够远的。”Charles喃喃地说。

       “没办法，现在魔法部对忠诚度要求很高。我想你也很清楚。”如果仔细听的话，就会发现Emma的声音刻意隐去了平常那种咄咄逼人的刀子架势。她在努力把伤害降到最低，但她不清楚这是否奏效，因为Charles还是带着那种波澜不惊的笑。

       “我会同他谈。”Charles说，语气冷静得可怕。

       Emma冲他点头，同时报以白皇后的标志性微笑，然后非常幸运地抢在药汁滚沸溢出坩埚的最后关头灭掉了火，拯救了他们整节课的心血。

 

                Charles匆匆收拾好书包之后，去校医室取调配好的魔药，接着马不停蹄地赶往格兰芬多塔楼。Pietro在休息室门口把他叫住，过于热情地要跟他分享通关口令。

       Charles本来想告诉对方他一直记着，但还没来得及说出口就被Pietro连拖带拽地拐了进去，还目睹了这人与每一个路过的学生击掌。

       Pietro进到大厅之后把书包往身后一丢，也不管是在哪个角落，就在大大咧咧地壁炉边坐下了。“你要吃这个吗？”他把一袋坚果仁拆开，问Charles。

       “不了，谢谢，”Charles摆摆手，“我得去找Erik。”他指了指楼梯的方向。

       “噢！”Pietro发愣了一瞬，终于醒悟，“那么，玩的愉快。”他回以Charles一个暧昧的挑眉，就好像参透了什么进入大人世界的奥秘似的。

       Charles连装作害羞的表面功夫都懒得做，脸上除了一如既往的微笑，也没什么变化。他径直越过大厅，登上几个台阶后转过来对Pietro说：“嘿！如果有芥末口味的话，能给我留一点吗？”

       “没问题！”Pietr殷勤地应道。他慢慢咀嚼着嘴里塞满的盐焗果仁，目送Charles的身影消失在拐角后，又开始玩起了不知道是被谁遗落在沙发上的巧克力蛙。

 

       Charles轻车熟路地摸到了Erik的房间。“Erik？”他把门推开一点点，趴在边上往里面探头。

       “Charles？”被叫到名字的男孩从床上坐起来，看得出动作有些艰难，“你在那做什么？进来呀。”他拍了拍枕边的位置示意。

       “好的。”Charles舒了一口气，露出那种只是对着Erik才会有的笑容。他走到Erik身边，没有像以前一样坐到床上去，只是不着痕迹地轻轻倚在床沿，然后从书包里拿出一个玻璃瓶。

       “你今天感觉怎么样？庞弗雷夫人终于把生骨水熬制出来了，喝了它就会好的。” Charles把瓶子放在床头，顺势把手搭在Erik盖着的被子上。

       “至少止痛药很有用，除了有点头晕我什么都感觉不到。”Erik一副轻松自如的样子，反过来握住Charles的手，把他拉进怀里，另一只手圈住他的腰。

       Charles靠近一些，小心翼翼地抚上Erik眼角的疤痕。那里的伤口用过白鲜之后已经愈合，但新的皮肤在长出的嫩肉上依然触目惊心。“我现在有点怀疑Logan和Scott在公报私仇了。”

       “不怪他们，是我自己要求的。”Erik稍稍偏头，把脸贴在Charles的掌心里蹭，“你给我带笔记来了吗？”

       “当然。”Charles回答。“但你要先把这个喝了。”他再度把装着生骨水的玻璃瓶拿起来，在Erik面前晃了晃。

       Erik不情不愿地接过，往前倾把头埋在Charles的颈窝里，蓄意逃避。“听说这东西很难喝。”

       “别像个小孩一样。”Charles好笑地摸摸他的头发，“你要留在校医室的话，庞弗雷夫人准会给你硬灌下去。”

       “幸好我意识到自己还要应对考试？”Erik这会开始嗅Charles身上的味道，“你闻起来像流液草。”

       “你的调情方式太诡异了Erik，”Charles在他凑上来讨要亲吻的时候故意躲开，“可是我好爱你，大概没药能救了。”

       “要试试生骨水吗？”Erik不怀好意地问。

       “你别想耍赖，你得自己把它喝光。”Charles推他，不由分说就把玻璃瓶的木塞一下子拔掉。那股邪恶的气味就这么蔓延出来了。

       “我恨你Charles Xavier。”Erik全身上下的每一个细胞都在诉说着抗拒。

       “不 ，你爱我。” Charles像哄小狗一样拍拍他的头，“快喝，喝完有奖励。”

       Erik黑着脸接过，十足的英勇就义架势。他大约是努力屏了一口气，然后闭着眼睛一饮而尽。

       骨头重新愈合的过程是十分痛苦的，Erik的五官都皱成了一团，捂着膝盖发出压抑而痛苦的呻吟，差点没把那一口牙齿都咬碎了。

       Charles完全束手无策，只能抱着Erik一下又一下地安抚他的背，感受他在自己的怀中疼得发抖。Charles从来没见过Erik这副样子，心被揪得紧紧的，血液好像都要停止流动。

       “你还好吗？Erik？”他在Erik终于不再颤抖的时候柔声开口，轻轻帮Erik拭去鬓角的冷汗。

       “至少不会错过下午的训练了。”Erik勉强自己扯动嘴角，捉住Charles的手印下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

       “Erik，”Charles叹了口气，知道他们终究是逃不开这个话题的，“下午不是还有魔法部傲罗办公室的最后一轮面试吗？”

       “怎么了？”Erik垂下眼，视线望向别的地方。

       “我在想，你是不是应该去那个。或者我可以陪你去。”Charles还是把这句放在心底很久的话说出来了。他迎上Erik质询的目光，“魁地奇的训练先缓一缓？”

       “为什么？”Erik几乎是脱口而出，没注意到自己的表情变得狰狞。

       “你才刚康复没多久。”Charles急着回他，音量也不由得提高了几分，“你不能就这样去练习什么见鬼的海星倒挂！”

       “这个招式我再熟悉不过了，就算摔下来也——”

       “你还想再摔几次？”Charles眼睛红得像兔子，“这才开始训练没多久，你身上的伤比其他所有人加起来都多，你是对骨折有什么瘾吗？还是想死在球场上？如果你错过了最后一轮面试，或许就再也没机会参加傲罗的训练了！”

       Erik不知道该怎么回答这个问题，直到感觉Charles的眼泪落在他的手背上，像要嵌入骨髓那样灼热地晕开，才说了一句：“这不归你管。”

       Charles没想到Erik会这么说。他那一双蓝眼睛里昔日的光彩随着长久的沉默一点一滴地流失。

       “好，我知道了。”他木然点头，摸索着找到书包，把书一股脑倒在床上，像是再也不想要见到这些东西了一样决绝。“我先走了，也许让你一个人待着会有帮助一些。”

       Erik下意识地在Charles起身之前拉住他，两人的动作都在空气中停滞住。

       Charles背对着他，一言不发，让人捉摸不透他在等什么。

       Erik也不清楚自己想要一个怎样的结果，于是他放Charles走了。厚厚的笔记本随着他的动作被甩掉在了地上，很应景地发出戏剧性的闷响。

 

       Pietro翻箱倒柜找到了芥末口味的坚果仁，但那天Charles连晚餐都没吃。


	15. Chapter 15

       Charles最没想到会在拉文克劳宿舍的入口遇见的人就是Erik。通常都是他跑去格兰芬多的休息室和那人鬼混的。

       Erik都躲着Charles酝酿一整天了，一张嘴还是舌头打结，“Charles...我...那天...”

       “很晚了Erik，我要睡觉了。”Charles打断他，盯着手里的课本。噢！看哪，那上面的神奇动物还在跳着恰恰舞呢，真有意思。

       “现在还不到十点钟。”Erik指出。

       “我得回去复习，明天有魔法 史 课堂测验。”Charles眼神躲闪。

       “你明天没有魔法 史 的课，只有占卜和古文。”Erik再次戳破他的谎言，向前逼近，“听着，Charles，我很抱歉。”

       推脱无用，Charles终于肯抬起头来，“为了什么？”

       Erik犹豫着要不要去拉他的手，“你关心我，我还对你大吼大叫的，是我不好。”

       “你要做什么本来就不关我的事。”Charles 乱瞄 起了墙上的壁画。

       “我错了，我不该那么说的。”Erik连忙说。他再走一步就能伸手把Charles 搂进 怀里了。

       “你是个混蛋，Erik。”Charles 瞪他 ，哀怨的目光像草药课上用的铲刀一样射过来。

       “我是个混蛋。”Erik对此毫无异议。

       “那样的话很伤人。”Charles接着说，“如果你下次还这样，我会给你的脸狠狠来上一拳。我保证我会的。”

       “没有下次了！”Erik在Charles挥舞拳头的时候很配合地作惊恐状抱住脑袋。

蓝眼睛的小恶魔对此很满意，于是大发慈悲地说：“那么，现在你被批准给我一个吻了。”

“遵命，我的爱。”Erik大笑着，托起Charles的脸迫不及待地把嘴唇印了上去。

这个吻有点太过下流了，作为和解的象征来说的话。Charles在Erik把舌头伸进来之前推开了他，“你该回去休息了。听说今天Salvadore教授加大了训练量，我晚餐时看到Pietro还是被Sean扶着过来的。”

“他那是 炫技 从扫帚上摔下来了。”Erik冷 哼 道，“况且我今天没去训练。”他把Charles压在墙上又啄了一下，完全不顾身后路过的学生。格雷女士一边摇头一边幽幽地飘过。

“为什么？”Charles似笑非笑地看着他。

“我一直在想着你，没办法专心。”到了这时候Erik也不收敛了。他握着Charles的手按在自己的左胸前，“没有你感觉这里是空的，什么都不想做。”

他说这话的声音不大不小，只叫Charles一人听见，却震耳 发聩。他 甚至都还没有提到“L”开头的那个词。

“今晚不行Erik，”Charles扭头躲过Erik的偷袭，轻笑出声，“被Hank看见一定会告你的状的。”

心地善良并且多次包庇Charles夜不归宿的Hank在公共休息室熊熊燃烧的壁炉旁打了个喷嚏。

“那去我那边，Logan今晚肯定不回来，Scott扭到了脚。”Erik简直想为自己的逻辑推理能力鼓掌了。

“下次吧？”Charles讨好地亲了亲他的下巴，“我今天花了一整个下午在黑湖边上采集标本呢，都累死了。”

“那你早点休息。”Erik 捏捏 他的手，想了想又故作凶狠，“如果要做图谱的话不准熬太晚。”

“知道啦。”Charles用力地点头保证，手贴上去扶住他的后腰，“你快回去履行你的级长职责吧，说不准有几个新生在楼梯迷了路等着你去解救呢。”

“都一个多学期了，要是迷路也是活该。”Erik不情不愿地被Charles推着走了几步。“明天早上见。”他转过来，直勾勾地盯着Charles的眼睛看，像是要确认什么。

“明天早上见。”Charles重复了他的话，给了他一个令人安心的微笑。

早餐的气氛通常比较低落，原因是大部分人都正处在半梦半醒的状态。某个迷糊的学生 对盛着 南瓜汁的杯子施了个飞来咒，结果那玩意刹不住车，害他被泼了一脸，旁边几个哈欠连天的人这才清醒了一点。

“联合舞会你们都带谁去？”Pietro一坐下就给自己舀了满满一勺炖豆子，一边努力咀嚼一边不厌其烦地骚扰身边的人，“Logan？”

“放弃吧Pietro，你不会看到我跳舞的样子的。”Logan抬起头来，满脸的凶恶。为示威慑，他还一 刀 将 煎 厚火腿划成了两半，刀尖与餐盘摩擦发出尖锐的声音。

“呃...”Pietro见风使舵地把头撇向另一边，“那Emma呢？谁是那个邀请到白皇后参加舞会的幸运儿？”

Emma拢了拢头发，慢悠悠地回答，“目前还没有人敢来送死。”

“好吧。”Pietro艰难地吞咽一口，低下头往嘴里塞了块面包，反省自己为什么要多管闲事。

在角落坐着的Erik本来一直竖着耳朵听他们的对话，这会见Pietro没了动静，忍不住转头去问：“你不想知道我跟谁去？”

“你的答案太没意思了。”Pietro继续摇头晃脑地咀嚼，似乎对将面包 啃成 多边形有种执念。

Erik没被激怒。照理说他这人的脾气不应该这么好的。他在这时候微微 挑 了挑眉 稍 ，脸上还带了点诡异的笑。

“你看，这就是我们不想提起来的原因。”Emma把咖啡杯放下，嫌弃地说：“你这副样子让我们牙疼。”

“你这只是嫉妒。”Erik的本意要比他说这句话的口气还更欠揍一点。“因为你没有男人，我有。”

“天啊快滚去跟Charles把脑子 操 出来！”Emma面容扭曲地尖叫。可怜隔壁一直在安静进食的Sean手一抖，把他刚到手的美味布丁压得 稀 碎。

你猜怎么着，Erik还真去找了Charles。他知道那人的两节课都在下午，他们有一整个上午的时光可以打发呢。

他的视线沿着拉文克劳的长桌来回梭巡了一圈，没发现Charles的身影， 心咯噔 一沉，直到最后他定位到了斯莱特林那边的Raven，以及她对面那颗棕色的脑袋。

Erik逆着往礼堂外涌的人潮好不容易才挤了过去，从后面抱住他的男友，“Charles，你在这做什么？我找你好久。”

“Erik！”Charles顺势转过来搂住他的腰，侧脸亲昵地贴着蹭了蹭，“好想你。”

“这才分开没一会呢。”Erik无可奈何地笑，亲吻Charles头顶可爱的 发旋 。

Raven把这一幕尽收眼底，捂着脸夸张地发出呕吐的声音，跟她的好闺蜜简直如出一辙，“拜托去找个房间吧你们！”

Charles在Erik怀里咬着嘴唇不说话，和Raven互相挤眉弄眼了一会之后站起来，把刚才趴着时弄乱的书本收 成一沓 。Erik给他拿着， 出于习惯重新按大小整理好，一边听他说要去找个安静的地方 坐会 。

最好不要是图书馆。虽然早上没什么人，但Madam Pince的神出鬼没让人不得不安守本分，要么仔细研读配方，要么认真默背咒语。“图书馆不是调情的地方Mr.Lehnsherr！”

扫帚间也让Erik心有余悸，保不准他们又要撞破Logan和Scott啃对方的脖子。那种场面一辈子经历过一次就够了。

Charles牵着Erik的手一直走，经过好几个空旷的露台都没有停留，好像他已经有了目的地。Erik到城堡外面才意识到他们是要去往 黑湖 的方向。

“我以前经常到这里来。”Charles拉着Erik在一片草地上坐下，“有一点点风，早上的阳光刚刚好，可舒服了。”

Erik认同地挑了 挑眉 ，眯着眼睛看湖面上 皱起 的一层层涟漪。

Charles挑了一本书翻开，靠住他的肩膀，“你知道吗？一开始我选择的地方其实并不是这里。湖对岸那块空地离拉文克劳的塔楼要更近些。”

“那后来为什么不在那了呢？”Erik顺着他的话问，感觉 风变 大了点，把怀里的人裹进自己的长袍里。

“后来二年级的学生在那边观察水生神奇动物，一群人吵吵闹闹的，我只好另找地方了。”Charles无奈地说。

“但这儿还不赖。”Erik评价道，左右转头看了看四周，“还有一小片树荫遮着，湖对岸过一会 该晒 了。”

Charles伸了个懒腰，“当时我还难过了好一阵来着。谁知道还有更好的选择在等着我呢。”他顿了顿，待气氛沉寂了一会后又说：“你昨天去魔法部的面试了吗？”

“嗯。”Erik含糊地回答，避开他的视线，把地面上几根长势超群的杂草拔掉，力道毫不留情。

“结果怎么样？”Charles急切地追问，伸手攀上他的肩膀。

“还行。”Erik紧接着再补充道：“要等通知。”

“是你的话肯定没问题。”Charles心情大好，凑过去亲他的侧脸。

Erik也顺势吻了吻Charles的额头，动作看似漫不经心的，最后压倒他那招出其不意。Charles惊呼一声，仰面躺在草地上，笑得直喘气。两个人打闹了一会，一方要吻一方又调皮地躲，结果演变为他们黏糊糊地滚成一团， 亲来亲 去，长袍上都沾满了 草汁 也没人在意。


	16. Chapter 16

       Hank今晚睡得很不安稳，他的梦境深处又出现了从柜子里飞出来博格特。那都是几年前的黑魔法防御课教学素材了，至今仍然让他无法释怀。

       他迷迷糊糊中听见房间里有响动，坐起来之后发现披着长袍的Charles正在小心翼翼地扭着门把手。

       “Charles？你去哪里？”Hank警惕地问。

       门边的人动作一 僵 ，转过头来说：“我...呃...我把笔记本落在图书馆了！我回去拿一下。”

       “现在？”Hank不可置信地望了一眼窗外。夜空像黑色的天鹅绒一样笼罩着城堡上空。

       “我急着用。”Charles神情严肃，“我刚才突然不记得缩身药 剂里 无花果皮和雏菊根的比例了。”

       “你大半夜的想这个做什么？”提到时间，Hank忍不住打了个哈欠，“而且那个都是三年级时学的了吧？”

       “我睡不着。”Charles一边回答，一边小步往后挪，“而且不是快考试了吗？我觉得我只是有一点点紧张。”

       “那你快去快回。”Hank一贯清楚他对于魔药学的执着，也不打算阻止了，只是稍加提醒：“小心宵禁巡逻的守门人。”

       “好的，你快睡吧！明天早上还有课呢。”Charles看着Hank重新躺下，松了一口气，闪身出去之后把门轻轻带上。

       他和Erik约好在图书馆门口见面。Erik甚至还戴上了帽子，从黑暗里走出来的时候吓了Charles一跳。Charles还以为是撞上了 烂俗 校园鬼故事里的情节，最后那 点困意 一扫而空。

       他们要去的地方当然不是图书馆，Charles的笔记还好好地躺在床头柜里呢。Erik带着他蹑手蹑脚地上到八楼，穿过阴风阵阵的长走廊，来到一条挂毯前。

       Erik闭上眼睛，在那段墙前面走来走去，集中精力召唤有求必应屋。

       “你这幅虔诚的样子我从来没见过呢。”Charles冷不防来了一句。

       Erik绷不住窘迫的表情，打定主意如果门没有出现的话，就在这里把使坏的Charles就地正法。

       还好传说是真的，《霍格沃兹：一段校史》没有为了生源忽悠读者。挂毯对面原本平整的墙逐渐凹陷下去，紧接着一扇非常光滑的门出现了。Logan果然可靠，但是目前Erik并不是很想要细想他和Scott在这个房间里做过什么。

       Charles一推开门就笑出声来了。偌大的房间里就摆着一张床，还是双人的，床单是诡异的紫色暗纹。再加上蜡烛和摆成心形的玫瑰，就差不多是那种蜜月套房的标配了。

       “认真的？Erik？这就是你最迫切的需求？”Charles故作失望地看着身边的人，“我以为你会更有创造力一点的。”

       “我更喜欢传统。”Erik把他扑倒在床上，盯着他的眼睛问：“你呢？”

       “我？”Charles煞有其事地皱眉做思考状，“嗯...传教士位可以接受，骑乘好像有点累人，听说后入可以进的更深？”

       那人一脸天真无邪的样子，舔嘴唇的方式却淫荡 得 过分。Erik全身的血液一瞬间都奔腾着往下半身涌去。

       “你有带 油 来吗？”Erik凑上去 吻 他，一边迫切地 扒 他的衣服，竟然还想得起来问这个紧要问题。

       “没有，要那个东西做什么？”Charles明知故问，嘻嘻笑着不让Erik解自己的扣子。不过那只是让Erik转移了对象去扯他的裤子罢了。

       “用来...操！”Erik刚把手伸进Charles的裤子里就失去了理智，“你自己准备过了？”他就着那些滑腻的液体毫不费力地分开那两瓣 软肉 。

       Charles挺腰让Erik戳进去一个指节，剧烈地喘息，“嗯。”

       “真 饥渴 。”Erik含住他的嘴唇，惩罚性地咬了一口，伸进去第二根手指开拓，“要是找不到有求必应屋怎么办？要我在走廊就操你吗？还是在露台上，从后面干进去，嗯？”

       Charles舌头被Erik吸着，发不出任何声音来反驳。或许他根本也不想反驳，不然怎么那么自觉地就把 腿缠到 Erik的腰上呢。

       碍事的布料全部被剥去，两人赤裸的身体贴在一起，同时发出了如释重负的喘气声。Erik只是揉了揉Charles的乳头，再用上舌头逗弄，那人就开始又哭又叫了。

       他又从Charles的耳后开始一路向下 舔吻 ，埋在颈窝 里啃啃 咬咬，誓要发掘出Charles所有的敏感地带。那片肌肤的体温偏高，若有似无的沐浴乳香气像罂粟一样让Erik欲罢不能，手指在Charles身体里进出的力道也变得也没轻没重起来。

       “Erik......”Charles在他的唇边破碎地呢喃，把腿分得更开，“够了...现在进来。”

       “如果痛要跟我说。”Erik吻了吻Charles的眼睛，握住自己的阴茎抵住那个湿润的洞口，慢慢地顶入。柔软湿热的后穴 一寸一寸 地吞下他的硬挺，雪白的臀肉和粗大狰狞的勃起对比触目惊心，眼前这种致命香艳的场景几乎让他无法呼吸。

       “感觉怎么样？”Erik拨开Charles汗湿的额发，俯身下去抱住他。

       “好大。”Charles不舒服地扭了扭，“拜托...动一动...”

       Erik欣然从命，握住Charles的脚踝把他的两条腿拉起来，挺腰用力插得更深。最初的阶段还算温柔，Erik一下一下地研磨着，还能分出神来掐着Charles饱满圆润的屁股，揉捏成各种形状。不过等Charles哭喊着要他用力的时候，他那股野兽交配一样狠劲就不怎么收得住了。

       Erik无情把Charles翻过来，从后面一下子整根插进去，每一次操弄都让他快要撞上床头。Charles 呻吟 得很大声，同时狂乱地喊着yes、fuck、harder之类没有意义的词语，不由自主地向后抬起臀部迎合。这种粗暴的性爱竟然让他甘之如饴。

       被顶到前列腺之后他条件反射地痉挛起来，身下的床单早就是一片濡湿，高亢甜腻的尾音出口之后完全变了调。Erik知道自己找对了地方，按住Charles，对准那个点又快又重地抽插。

       “ 操你 ，Charles，”Erik掐着他的脖子，一刻不停地往前顶，撞击幅度之大昭示了一种想要嵌入对方身体疯狂念头，“ 插 你， 射满 你，我的，Charles，你是我的。”

       Charles挣扎着要逃，奈何他全部的力气都随着Erik在身体里进出被抽掉了，整个人还被那个可恶的家伙用体重压住，只能趴在枕头上被 插 得 一耸一耸 的。

       “太大了，我受不 了了 ，Erik，不要了。”Charles哭得更厉害了，身体里那根又热又硬的东西让他都化成了一 滩 水， 揉乱 的床单蒙在脸上带来的窒息感危险又美妙。

       Erik察觉到Charles报复性地夹他更紧，过电般酥麻的快感直冲头顶。他不管不顾地进行最后的冲刺，向下再狠狠地 碾 了几下，拔出来射在了Charles洒满雀斑的后背上。

       他花了几秒钟缓过神来，俯身下去确认Charles的情况。

       “嘿，还好吗？”Erik心疼地亲了亲他通红的鼻尖，不确定自己是不是做的太过了。

       “再好不过了。”Charles回答，缩进他的臂弯里，在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后彻底变得有气无力。

       “那就好好睡一觉吧。”Erik拉过被子盖住两人，“等五点钟我们再回去，我叫你起床。”

       “好。”Charles被他抱着，餍足地闭上了眼睛。


	17. Chapter 17

       Erik在自己的床上醒过来。他感觉头疼得要命，腰有点酸，耳边还萦绕着Logan震天响的呼噜声。昨夜的梦境还在他的脑海中留有隐隐约约的 残像 。

       天已经亮了，层云遮不住阳光，任由 它 们肆无忌惮地透过玻璃窗， 铺满 了地毯。Erik一时适应不了这种明度，它好像让一切藏匿在角落的东西都原形毕露了。

       他慢慢地坐了起来，发了一会呆，直到眼眶发酸。

       早餐和以前没什么两样，Emma会给他留个位置，就在她旁边，面向落地窗的那个，以保证视野明亮。

       Emma见Erik落座的时候还有点惊讶，表情古怪地把他从上到下打量了一遍，才把白色蛇皮手袋拿起来放在膝盖上。

       Summers不在座位上，Logan在Erik快吃完时才来。令人浮想联翩的巧合。

       Sean随口问起，Logan闪烁其词地说着 加 训和磨合之类的 鬼话 ，然后把盘子里Pietro觊觎已久的最后一只鸡腿据为己有。

       Erik把嘴里的咖啡咽下去， 挎 上背包，准备去上魔药学 课 。他站在桌边等了半天，最后不耐烦地用 指节 敲了敲桌面，“Emma，你还要多久？”

       “什么？”正在对着镜子仔细检查 眼 线的Emma抬头，疑惑地问：“你 干嘛 等我？”

       “你不去上课了吗？”Erik用看疯子的眼神看她。

       “去啊，不过我得先去盥洗室 补个妆 。”Emma回答得理所当然，接着不太确定地提出。“但你不是要和Charles一起去吗？”

       Erik抿着嘴唇，似乎在努力消化这句话。两人大眼瞪小眼对峙了半天，他才勉强让步，“好吧，那我先走。不过，”他顿了顿，“Charles是谁？”

       寂静。

       死一般的寂静。

       “你脑子没毛病吧？”Emma，在场唯一一个敢质疑Erik的人，抛出了这个问题。倒不是说Logan没这个胆量，只是他此时此刻被培根噎住了，说不出话来。

       “你脑子才有毛病。”Erik 瞪她 ，“还编出一个不存在的人来糊弄我。”

       “你们吵架了？”Pietro心直口快。

       “再说一遍，我真的不认识什么Charles。”Erik冷冷道。 他 居高临下地环视一周，丢下一句：“不跟你们扯了。我可不想迟到。”

       “我猜他们在闹别扭。”Erik 走远后 ，Sean压低声音告诉Pietro，“今天七点半刚过Charles就来了，这么早，可能是掐准了时间在躲着Erik呢，不然就是......”

       “等下！”Pietro出声打断，疑惑地 皱着脸 ，“你为什么来那么早啊？”他的 语气 好像在谈论十月份没有下雨一样。

       “刚出炉的南瓜蛋挞比较好吃嘛！”Sean嘿嘿地笑了。

       “魁地奇训练都没见你这么积极。”

       “哪有，我从来都准时到的。”

       Pietro本来想用“踩着最后一分钟也算准时”来让Sean哑口无言的，但猛然站起来的Logan吓了他一大跳，终止了他们斗嘴的最新回合。

       “我得去问个清楚。”Logan自言自语着，一边把用来隔绝Sean以防他找自己说话的 书收好 。

       “问Erik？”Pietro拦住他，“你看他那个样子，像是会回答你吗？”

       “还有，你怎么也这么八卦？”Emma在旁边添油加醋。

       “这叫做 ** 关心 ** 。”Logan没有因为她有一头美丽的金发而吝啬一个白眼，“你这种冷酷无情的女人是不会懂的。”

       “那么，祝你碰壁愉快。”Emma毫不介怀。她举起盛满南瓜汁的玻璃杯，隔空向他致意。

       Logan在 魔药课 的最后一排找到了Charles。这很不寻常，Charles通常都坐第一排，主动举手回答Azazel提出的每一个稀奇古怪的问题来为拉文克劳挣分数。

       最重要的是，他应该跟Erik坐在一起，像难舍难分的连体婴那样。但这会他没有，还把《高级魔 药 制作》摊开竖起来，试图让自己隐形。

       Logan悄无声息地出现在Charles的身侧。“早上好，Chuck。”他打招呼道。

       “早...早上好。”Charles显然对他的到来感到有些不自在，毫无目的性地把干荨麻 从筐里倒 出来，又原封不动一根根放回去。

       “你跟Erik怎么回事？”Logan也不拐弯抹角，“那家伙欺负你了？”

       “没有。”Charles低着头说：“我们分手了。”

       “你在开玩笑，对吧？”Logan不像是在提问，他的语气近乎肯定。

       Charles轻轻地笑了一声，在Logan的注视下终于抬起头来。他脸色很淡然，说出的每个词都像是酝酿已久，“我们性格不合，还是分开比较好。”

       “这 理 由烂透了！”Logan烦躁地把头发抓得更乱，“听着，Charles，如果......”

       “Logan，”Charles稍稍大了点声，但还不至于引起其他人的注意，“我知道你关心我。但没人规定谈一次恋爱就要绑在一起一辈子的。这个决定对我们两人都好。”

       “可你跟他在一起的时候很快乐。”Logan仍不死心。那些画面他都亲眼见过，怎么可能是假的？

       “过去的十几年我也很快乐。”Charles指出。他话说完就转头回去，翻到上节课标记过的那一页。Azazel教授这时在讲补血药的制作规范了，得赶紧做笔记才行。

       “好吧。”Logan悻悻地收声，也开始无聊地拨弄起了料理台上的材料和药草。“这个是什么？”他随手捏起一株蓝色叶子的植物 问 。

       Charles把羽毛笔放下，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，对他说：“如果你有预习的话，你会知道的。”

就在此时， Azazel教授也拿着同样的植物 问 了同样的问题。在一阵匆忙的翻页声中，坐在第一排的Erik气定神闲地举起了手，说出了正确答案。

_ 好嘛，记得预习，却不记得Charles是谁。 _ Logan 一槌 把不老实的跳跳 根 拍碎。

       午餐的时候事情就变得有些奇怪了，所有人都对Erik的准时到来感到十分惊讶。Pietro甚至目瞪口呆——字面意义上的，好像他应该被什么东西绊住似的。Erik还察觉到Logan一直在盯着自己看，并且那人切割羊排的力度相当令人生疑。

       “怎么了？”Erik忍无可忍地放下刀叉。

       “没事。”明显 有事 的Logan把一大块肉塞进嘴里，一边慢条斯理地嚼着，一边缓缓转移视线，假装Sean碗里的蘑菇汤很诱人。

       Erik翻了翻眼睛，决定不跟Logan纠缠下去，自顾自加快了进食的速度。他在Emma起身离开 时追 了上去，不由分说把她拉到一个无人的角落。

       “你 干嘛 ？要杀我灭口吗？我告诉过你了，我很确定我没有把你 ** 不小心 ** 折断Shaw的魔杖那件事情告诉过任何人。”Emma双手 环胸 ，退后半步站着。她上半身侧倾，是典型的防卫姿态。

       “你有被害妄想症，Emma。”Erik 扶额。他决定不要浪费时间，直奔主题， “你找到圣诞舞会的舞伴了吗？”

       “没有。”Emma露出了一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，“如果你是来嘲讽我的话，你现在可以滚一边去了。还是说你想要我在你身上试试新学的攻击魔法？”

       出乎预料地，Erik没有像往常一样马上顶嘴。他犹豫了一下，才问道：“那你想跟我一起去舞会吗？”

       “你想借刀杀人。”Emma笃定地说。她十分确定这就是事实。Charles幽怨的眼神会把她的定制兔毛斗篷烧穿，然后她就会因为没有单品搭配系带皮革长筒靴而崩溃到撞墙自尽。

       “我是认真的。”Erik懒得理会她天马行空的臆想，再重复了一遍，“你想要做我的舞伴吗？”


	18. Chapter 18

       “真不敢相信你们就这样结束了。”Raven趴在桌子上，用 手支着 脑袋，“我还以为我也能有那么一天，在你们的婚礼上当着所有宾客的面威胁Erik，说要踢爆他的老二之类的话——如果他对你不好。”

       Charles从书本中抬起头来，用那种说教的语气对他妹妹说：“你把太多时间花在看麻瓜言情剧上了，Raven，如果有空的话不妨多看看魔法 史 ，否则你的O.W.L.一定会挂。”

       “还说什么性格不合，你说性生活不和我还信你。”Raven撇嘴道，并没有翻开任何一本书的打算。

       “注意你的措辞，年轻的小姐。”这下Charles不得不拿出兄长的那一套。

       “你可真会转移话题。”Raven翻了翻眼睛。她煞有其事地摆出一副佩服的样子，“不过你也够无情的。Erik现在四处宣称不认识你呢！啧啧，想必是被伤透了心。”

       这会Charles看起来没有什么想要继续对话的兴趣了。他把 书翻 到下一页，动静很响。

       “那你圣诞舞会要和谁去呢？”Raven不依不挠地向Charles逼近，“你又不肯跟我一块儿回家。”

       “我选择和我的野生毒性草药图鉴一起度过。”Charles这么回答她，“那天晚上图书馆肯定会有很多空位的。”

       “你不是认真的。”Raven看Charles的眼神流露出惊愕，“Charles Xavier从不错过任何派对和聚会。下一步你打算干什么，去修道院做一个无欲无求的虔诚教徒吗？”

       Charles停下笔，像是认真思考了她的提议，然后回答说：“那听起来不错。”

       Raven只觉得头疼欲裂。

       经过将近一个半月的特训，霍格沃兹代表队终于迎来了与惊奇联队的比赛的日子。

       比赛场地应惊奇联队经理Mr.Stange的要求对外界开放，所以看台上的观众大致能根据支持的队伍分成两派。

       当然，学校里不少学生也是他们的狂热粉丝 ， 就连Logan都偷偷跑去和他的偶像Steve Rogers握手了。他拿着签名一脸傻笑地走回来时被Scott撞见，心虚得差点把那颗金色飞贼的模型吞进肚子里。

       比赛即将开始，所有队员在场地的入口前集合完毕。Erik习惯性地望向看台，有些出 神 。眼尖的Logan注意到他的 异 样，问他怎么了。他也不回答，只是摇了摇头，转 回 去重新目视前方。

       虽然说是友谊赛，但魁地奇从来都是一项竞技意义非常强的运动，因此惊奇联队似乎也没有过多地手下留情。他们击球手攻势咄咄逼人，追 球 手紧咬不放。然而，即使是在这样的情况下，双方的比分仍一度持平，局势僵持不下。

       倒不是说Warren和Roberto进了多少个球，事实上他们被对方那拥有一头火红色头发的追 球 手迷得有点团团转了，传球的路径总是被Stark拦截住，Thor打过来的鬼飞球也时不时威胁着他们的生命安全。

       如果不是Erik挡下了对方的好几次密集进攻，恐怕他们早早地就要被拉开上百分的差距。观众席上的格兰芬多们几乎都要疯了， 守门员的超常发挥让教练Salvadore惊喜到丧失理智，完全不顾忌形象地挤在几个女孩中间一起尖叫。

       霍格沃兹代表队第一次得分的时候全场爆发出欢呼声，看台一瞬间成了蓝色与青铜色的海洋。进球的Anna甚至不敢相信自己刚才做了什么。

       要知道，惊奇联队的守门员Hulk光是用身体都能把球门遮得严严实实的，所有人都以为霍格沃兹的击球手根本没有一点突破的可能性。

胶着并没有持续太久。惊奇联队的职业找球手无愧于Hawkeye的称号，Pietro还在晕头转向，他就已经锁定了金色飞贼的位置。

       Barton速度极快且经验丰富，Pietro被他的假动作迷惑，差点撞上护栏。好不容易重振了旗鼓，Pietro加速追上去，却被不受控制的惯性拖累，一头扎进了看台的底座中间。而这会人家早就一个漂亮的急转弯避开了。

比赛的结果毫无悬念。Clint抓到了金色飞贼，结束了战局。惊奇联队以将近三百分的优势获胜。

双方队员姿态各异地从扫帚上下来，回到地面上，分别向观众致意，并在《预言家日报》记者的镜头前象征性地握手和拥抱。

       “嘿，你，”Stark在合影留念环节结束之后叫住了Erik，“Erik Lehnsherr？对吗？”

       “是我。请问有什么事吗？”Erik停下脚步。这人的打招呼的方式像是他们在什么鸡尾酒会上似的。

       “我们联队最近在招募新的守门员。”Stark没注意到他表情的变化，从口袋里翻出一张名片热情地塞给他，“如果你想来试试的话，联系我。”

       “我以为你们招募的是替补？”Erik不确定地看向了正在与粉丝互动的Bruce Banner。

       “Banner，也就是Hulk，他...”Stark欲言又止，耸了耸肩，最后惋惜地说：“好吧，他认为他自己更喜欢在实验室里待着。你知道的，就炼金那一类的事情。”

       “原来如此。”Erik恍然大悟。他盯着名片看了一会，犹豫 着问 ：“这份邀请是否有 时 效呢？我还有一些，呃，问题，需要解决。像是我得先参加N.W.E.Ts，结果出来之后还得等待评估，再就是毕业典礼...” 

       Stark打断他，“我猜有些人总是值得等待的，不是吗？”

       确实如此，Erik想到了Charles。他点了点头，把名片小心地收了起来。

       圣诞前夜随之而至。城堡的角角落落氛围渐浓，决定留在学校过节的学生们用彩灯和花环点亮往日里沉闷的礼堂。不论学 院 的差异，大家聚在同一张长桌上，分享购于笑话商店的私藏。女孩们热火朝天地讨论明天舞会的穿着搭配，男孩们则在认真补习胸花到底有什么讲究。

       格兰芬多休息室里壁炉烧得正旺盛，整个房间都暖洋洋的，较早从礼堂回来的学生三五个扎堆玩象棋和纸牌，打闹声和笑声不断。

       Erik晚餐时就中途离席了，到现在还不见踪影。Emma勉强听完Pietro的冷笑话，起身准备告辞。

       “对了，Emma，你真的要一个人去舞会？”Sean随口问道。他其实没指望从Emma那里得到什么答案，但朋友间的关心还是必要的。

       “当然不。”Emma宣布道：“Erik是我的舞伴。”

       Logan好几天前就知道这件事了，所以死死地捂住Sean的 嘴 不让其发出尖叫声扰民的重担就落在了他身上。Sean眼珠子瞪得都快掉下来了，唔唔叫着动来动去。Emma不为所动，撩了撩头发，离开时优雅依旧。

       “我怀疑Emma和Erik会在舞池里打起来。”那抹白色的身影消失之后，Pietro以难得的镇定发表了他的看法，“毕竟单从这件事上看，他们两个现在大概都不太正常。”

       “Erik是不是受了 情 伤，脑子也跟着坏了。”好不容易挣脱Logan 喘过气来 的Sean一本正经地分析，“你看，他前几天还说不认识 Charles呢。他应该跟Emma一起去参加决斗俱乐部而不是圣诞舞会。”

       两个人找到共鸣之后试图再壮大阵营，很有默契地都把目光投向了Logan。

       Logan翘着二郎腿，兴致 缺缺 ，丝毫没有同流合污的打算。“我明天又不去舞会。”他 昂着 下巴，也不知道在得意个什么劲。

       “其实找不到舞伴也没关系的。”Pietro叹了口气，同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们不歧视，真的。”

       “你想挨打的话就直说。”Logan抖掉他的手，并在 这两人 用那种“老兄我懂你”的表情看着他的时候竖起了中指 。

       圣诞节当天下起了雪，自然馈赠的银装给原本肃穆的城堡倒是添了几分浪漫气息。舞会在礼堂举行，执行委员会的几个学生志愿者在门口派发标志着年级的手环，防止有低年级的学生混到他们不该涉足的吧台去。总有那么几个人妄想着借助酒精饮料提早跻身成年人行列，在违反校规的边缘试探。

       “你竟然让一位女士在冷的要人命的走廊里等你这么久，”Emma在见到Erik的第一眼就破口大骂，“然后你还穿了这么一身紫色的东西。”

       “我觉得挺好的。”Erik一边说一边不着痕迹地审视自己在窗户上的倒影。明明剪裁和配色都无可挑剔。

       Emma眯着眼睛，把他从上到下打量了一遍，郑重地点点头：“如果你想告诉全天下人‘我是个空窗期的基佬快来勾搭我’，那确实是挺好的。”

       “我没有在问你的意见，Emma。”Erik努力忍住当场掐死她的冲动。

       “谁在乎呢？”Emma看向他，目光中充满了怜悯。她接过志愿者递来的手环，自顾自带上，挽着Erik的手臂步入会场。

       两人勉强容忍彼此跳完开场舞，之后立即决定分开玩。毕竟Erik把Emma的纯白色高跟鞋踩得惨不忍睹，而Emma的水晶甲也把他掐得很痛。

       Erik拿着一杯 潘趣酒 ，在人群中信步穿梭，与几个熟识的人打招呼，顺便还检查了一下Sean和Pietro纸杯里的液体，确定了只是姜汁汽水。他漫无目的地转了好几圈，时不时出现在吧台和自助餐区，甚至是拉文克劳扎堆的那一片。

       然而等到Pietro终于想起来要问今晚门禁时间的时候，在会场里却怎么也找不到他了。

       图书馆果然一个人都没有。Charles轻而易举地就占据了平时最抢手的座位，但他却不知道是该感到庆幸还是该感到悲哀。

先背诵魔法 史 的重点内容，然后是麻瓜研究的拓展阅读和魔咒课的作业，今晚的规划大致如此。Charles游走在一排排书架之间搜寻目标，借那些花里胡哨的书名来驱赶脑海里乱糟糟的思绪。

       其实他今天看见Erik和Emma了，远远地，隔着 铺满 皑皑白雪的庭院。他们交头接耳说着什么，似乎是在打情骂俏。Erik被Emma挽住手臂的那一幕像荆棘会 扎 得人很痛，Charles才知道原来他也不抗拒别人的亲密接触。

       别再胡思乱想了Charles Xavier。他重重地拍了一下自己的脑袋，Erik这会一定在舞会上玩得很开心。而那样就足够了。

       风似乎也在对他的话表示赞同，把窗户吹得噼啪作响。

       Madam Pince不在，图书馆缺乏打理。壁炉里没有柴火，整间密闭的屋子竟然比Professor Azazel的地窖 还冷 。Charles蜷曲成刺猬一样，半个身子贴着桌面，两条腿都缩到凳子上去。他开始后悔自己没把毛衣穿过来，“奶奶亲手织的”虽然听起来有点过时，但应该不影响它的保暖性能才对。

       Charles往掌心呵气，把右手捂热了才握得住羽毛笔。平日里对他来说根本不值一提的作业量今天似乎格外繁重，他勉强写了几行，深刻体会到了牵线木偶的力不从心。

       “怎么这么冷啊。”Charles咕咕唧唧地小声抱怨。他正考虑着要不要回拉文克劳塔楼去——那地方虽然风大，但好歹有温暖的壁炉，他还能顺路摸进厨房看看有没有热可可喝。这时，一个熟悉的声音在他耳畔响起。

       “如果你想起来召唤火焰的咒语，情况就不会是现在这样了。”

       Charles愣住了，心脏在那一刻像自由落体般坠落，又骤然收紧要从胸腔中蹦出来。他深深呼吸，抬头望去。

       “晚上好，Lehnsherr同学。”Charles堆出一个友好而又不显得过分热情的笑容，用他惯常礼貌的语气，“你在这里做什么呢？”

       Erik不回答，把外套脱下来给Charles盖上，在他目光的一路追寻下径直坐到桌子对面，“你还没玩够吗？”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Charles维持着嘴角的弧度，继续装傻。

       但Erik并不买账。“如果你玩够了的话，是不是可以告诉我，你为什么要对我使用一忘皆空？”他直勾勾地盯着Charles，眼中的那抹绿色随着情绪的喷涌变得幽暗。

       “我，你，但是，怎么会？”Charles这辈子从未如此惊慌失措过。他咬住嘴唇，把那天的情景在脑海中重现。自己明明就......

       “你的口音。”Erik似乎洞悉了他的内心，“你在情绪激动的时候苏格兰口音会完全暴露出来。我猜那大概影响了魔法的效果。那天晚上我只是被你打昏过去了。”

       Charles“噢”了一声，把头埋得更低。这究竟是幸运，还是更大的不幸呢？

       “现在你能回答我的问题了吗？”Erik没有 饶 过他。

       “我，”Charles紧紧揪住身上披着的那件外套，熟悉的气味让他眼前水雾迷蒙，半天才说出来一句：“我不想拖累你。”

       “拖累我？”Erik皱起眉毛。他甚至不能理解这其中的任何一个字。

       Charles叹了口气，解释道：“魔法部的面试是要审查人际关系的。而你知道的，我的家族在忠诚这一方面，名声实在糟糕。我怕你会因为我失去当上 傲 罗的机会。我明白这对你来说有多重要，我不想让你为难——”

       “不，”Erik打断了他，“你不明白真正对我来 说 重要的东西。并且你正在尝试亲手将其从我身边夺走。”

       Charles不是没见过Erik认真的模样。他的薄唇 抿成 一条直线，眼神让人如坠冰窟。

       “Erik， 对不起。”Charles痛苦地捂住眼睛，让黑暗成为他逃避现实的屏障。他的声音越发哽咽，“我真是个自作聪明、自以为是的蠢货。”

       所有的一切都让他羞愧到无地自容。接下来Erik会生气，会离开，然后再也不会回来。Charles绝望地想，这是他在圣诞夜得到的礼物——一个教训。或许他还会花费余生来后悔，因为巫师即使会魔法，也没有任何办法去逆转过去与未来的。

       “不，Charles，你是我遇见过最好的人。”可Erik却这么告诉他，温柔地把他从盛满泪水的双手中解救出来，“我邀请Emma去舞会，还故意装作不认识你，只是想给你一点小小的惩罚。现在看来，我的目的已经达到了。”

       “那你会原谅我吗？”Charles带着最后微薄的希望问。他已经准备好被拒绝了。在做了那样的事情之后，怎么还能有如此奢望呢？

       “我不会原谅你。”Erik摇了摇头，接着在Charles把嘴唇咬破之前说，“在你解释了原因之后，你还指望我会责怪你吗？”

       “不行！”Charles猛地站起来，一点儿也不见外地为Erik鸣不平，“至少得让我补偿你什么！”

       “噢Charles，”Erik倾身向前， 抚上 Charles的脸，轻轻摩挲，“你会有机会的。”他转动手腕，伴随着魔杖在空中划动，一株槲寄生出现在了两人的头顶上方。

       Charles扯了扯Erik的衣袖，“所以现在我们该接吻了吗？”他又恢复了往日的那种神采。

       “为什么不呢？”

       Erik吻了上去。他的舌头毫不怜惜地入侵，好像要一次性弥补这些天来的空缺。Charles也不甘示弱，在他的嘴里尝到了潘 趣 酒的味道，伸出双臂搂住他，缩短彼此间最后的距离，急切地想要索取更多。

       直到快要缺氧，两人才依依不舍地分开。Charles这会都手脚并用爬到桌子上去了，假装失忆可真是煎熬。

       “你真的一点事都没有？”他 撅着 那张被Erik咬得微微红肿的嘴，有一点点不高兴，“看来口音这件事的解决迫在眉睫，不然我肯定过不了N.W.E.Ts了。”

       “其实，”Erik摆出一副悲伤的样子，“我不记得那天晚上在有求必应屋发生的事了。”他说着，一把搂住Charles的腰，手钻进衬衫底下不怀好意地揉揉那儿，“不如，你帮我想起来？”

       “在这里？”Charles左右看了看，紧张地去推Erik的胸膛，“你疯了，会有人来的。”

       “大家都在舞会上呢，不会——”

       Erik话还没说完，那扇本来已经被他关上的沉重木门就发出了被推开的巨响。他们还没来得及恢复得体的模样，就与两个入侵者撞了个正着。

       似曾相识的四目相对。

       “操！”异口同声的咒骂响彻空旷的图书馆，连路过的鬼魂都被吓得差点灰飞烟灭。

       “滚去找个别的房间！”Erik挥舞着拳头，对坏他好事的Logan怒吼，“这里他妈的 有 人了！”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一

       “说真的，Erik Lehnsherr，把你的手从我屁股上拿开。”Charles站在料理台前，用手肘向后撞他的男友，“你确定今晚还要？”  
“有什么关系？”被点了全名的Erk非但不听，还更加不老实地捏了捏，“不会影响明天的比赛的。我保证一定赢。”他霸道地把Charles整个人转了过来。  
“看来某人很有自信哦！”Charles不让他吻自己的嘴唇，只给他收不住笑容的侧脸。  
“只是表演赛，对手的战绩甚至都不值一提。”Erik告诉Charles，同时自顾自地把他手里的马克杯拿掉，放到橱柜最上面去。  
Charles眼睁睁地看着自己刚泡好的大吉岭红茶就这么被抢走，义愤填膺到完全没有注意到自己那几颗同样也岌岌可危的扣子。“你干什么？”他质问道。  
“干你。”Erik在他耳畔吹气，然后把他按倒在料理台上。  
  
好在冬天穿的衣服多，堆起来的织物隔绝了冰凉的桌面。否则Erik像这样子随地发情，非得被Charles一脚踹在胸前不可。  
Erik含住Charles的嘴唇啃咬，手上也没闲着，去揉他早已挺立起来的乳尖。Charles刚才还借口担心Erik的体力推脱，倒也没影响他这会回应得热切。Erik简直爱不够他的舌头，才被舔了没几下膝盖就发软了。  
“哈，你就是这样浪费你的天赋的？”Charles在Erik熟练地召唤金属瓶装的润滑油的时候评价道。他应该要为Erik有这种习惯而感到警惕，而不是傻乎乎地笑得眉眼弯弯。   
Erik正忙于往手上涂抹润滑油，抬眸看了他一眼，“我还有别的天赋呢，你就等着瞧吧。”  
才刚挤进一根手指Charles就开始难耐地叫唤了。他不自觉地把腿分得更开，对他的爱人毫无保留。距离上一次做爱有点太久了，Erik跟随联队去巡回比赛而他忙着培育新一代的年轻巫师们。  
Erik的手指骨节分明，在Charles的身体里弯曲滑动。他时不时乱按乱压，毫无章法，却偏偏又激起那人的一阵阵轻颤。  
“够了，Erik，”Charles喘着气，泛起水雾的蓝眼睛向下看去，“快进来，我准备好了！”他不管不顾地拽着Erik的腰带，缩短两人最后的那点距离，胡乱去扯Erik裤子的拉链。  
“荡货！”Erik的语气也不知道是抱怨还是赞叹，总之他也很受不了地把自己剥光。  
Charles把腿绕在他的腰上，看到他把那根东西掏出来时兴奋地夹紧。Erik抵住入口，握住Charles的手十指相扣，然后缓缓把自己推进去。Charles发出那种好像被噎到一样的呜咽声，挺起腰配合要他进的更深。  
两个人终于严丝密缝地契合在一起，Erik花了一点时间从火热紧致的触感中缓过来。他定了定神，尝试着顶了一次。Charles闷哼出声，不知死活地催促要他快点动。  
Erik听话照做，掐着Charles的腰抽出来一点点，又重新带着更大的力道撞回去，比他要求的还要快还要狠。  
Charles这下算是自食其果了。他整个身体都泛起了迷人的粉红色，沾湿的睫毛脆弱地扇动，伴随着Erik一下又一下的顶弄发出破碎的呻吟，甜蜜的后穴把那根确实天赋异禀的巨物全部吞进去。“好大，好硬，嗯...Erik...要你...再用力点！”他抽抽噎噎地下达着没有任何必要的指令。  
平日里温润谦和的教授现在叫得像个殷勤的妓女，又大声又浪荡，还带着欲求不满的情绪扭来扭去，而他的那些学生们完全不知情。

       Erik诡异地觉得这性感得要命，于是兽性骤然爆发，不给任何警告一下子就拔出来。被铺天盖地的空虚感包围的Charles还没来得及抱怨，就被人攥着脚踝把腿折了起来。  
被蹂躏得都有些红肿的穴口彻底暴露在Erik面前，他一刻也忍不了地再插回去。这次他完全掌握了主动权，操得毫不留情，全凭本能耸动，精准地戳在前列腺上。  
Charles被眼泪和汗水弄得一塌糊涂，一头棕发也被揉的乱七八糟，Erik留下的吻痕与雀斑相映成趣。Erik把前液抹在他那双红嘴唇上，然后煽情地舔掉，舌头伸进去搅动，模拟着下身抽插的动作，把他所有空虚之处都填满。Charles只能瞪着湿漉漉的双眼看着Erik，说不出一句完整的话来，差不多是彻底傻掉了。  
Erik了解Charles的一切，什么时间起床，红茶放几颗糖，当然也包括他的所有令人喜爱的敏感点和小动作。Charles又哭又叫地收缩后穴的时候Erik就知道他快到了，俯下身子安抚地舔他脖颈那片光滑的肌肤。两人面对面喘气，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，沉重的呼吸充斥着无法稀释的爱。Erik用全身的重量压在Charles身上，狠狠地向下碾动再几次，射了出来。  
“睡吧，我明早叫你。”这是Charles昏过去之前听到Erik说的最后一句话。  
  
第二天早上，Charles堪堪地睁开眼，发现床的另一半空空如也，阳光从窗帘的缝隙渗透进来。他裹着被子翻过去，在床头柜上找到了Erik留下的字条。  
Erik已经出发去了球场，现在差不多在热身的阶段了。Charles口齿不清地咒骂该死的闹钟，挣扎了一会，才从床上爬起来。他从衣柜里随便翻出一件T恤套上，对着镜子梳了几把头发，让自己看上去勉强能见人，然后从花盆里抓一把飞路粉，消失在了壁炉的火焰中。  
  
Charles到达魁地奇球场时赛程正过半，靠前的观众席乌压压坐满了人，而Raven和Hank显然没想起来还要帮他留座位。他只能委屈地绕到最后一排，在一个角落的位置坐下。  
结果并没有什么出乎意料的地方。对方是初出茅庐的球队，基本上就是几个毛头小子全场乱飞，这场比赛也不过是赞助商的噱头。Erik好歹还让人家进了几个球，没把比分搞得太难看。  
《预言家日报》娱乐版的记者早早就在场下等着了，惊奇联队的球员刚落地就被团团围住。上一届球员中Clint Barton和Natasha Romanoff的秘密婚礼被踢爆后曾掀起全城热议，所以如今他们就紧咬着这一届Logan和Scott之间讳莫如深的传闻不放。

       Logan黑着一张脸，浑身散发着生人勿进的气场。记者们权衡之下，一致决定去招惹另一位看起来更友善的当事人。  
Erik作为队长，自然要在镜头前进行一些官方发言，顺便象征性地鼓励和祝福一下对手。他送走那一拨记者的时候刚巧看见Charles拨开人群朝他走来。  
“你今天的状态看起来很不错。”Charles眨了眨眼睛，故意别有深意地说：“刚才我身边那几个女粉丝激动得都要晕过去了。”  
Erik大笑着搂过他，低头吻他的头发，“那还得多亏了你。昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
“你的比赛怎么都是从早上开始的，”Charles说着还打了个哈欠，顺势往他怀里靠，一副浑身无力的样子，“我现在又饿又困。”  
“那我们回去了。”Erik把他捞起来，脸上那种无奈又宠溺的笑引起旁观者心理不适。  
我们这里说的旁观者，或者受害者——即现任魔法部傲罗办公室主任Emma Frost小姐翻了个白眼，“你当初有操纵金属的天赋不用，跑来当职业魁地奇球员，原来是为了能够赢了比赛之后在全巫师界面前秀恩爱。我算是看透你了。”  
“谁说我不用？”Erik耸了耸肩，颇为得意地把Charles的手举到她面前，“你看，我给Charles做了个戒指呢！”  
一听到“戒指”二字，旁边还在轮番轰炸Scott的记者立即冲了过来，刹那间相机的闪光灯竟然要比太阳更刺眼，“请问这位先生是你的男朋友吗？”和“你们什么时候结婚？还是已经结婚了？”之类的问题被频频抛掷出来。  
“我恨你，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles痛苦地把脸埋在Erik肩上，任由他架着自己一路狂奔逃离现场，“明天我的学生即将要看到他们的教授出现在预言家日报上，穿着皱巴巴的T恤，颓废得像条咸鱼，跟‘本世纪最辣魁地奇球员’拉扯不清。这太丢脸了。”  
“容我提醒你一句，亲爱的，你的T恤上还印着‘GO LEHNSHERR’和‘FUCK YES’。”Erik强忍住笑意。“而且，”他继续补充道，“你的学生从看到你在酒会上喝醉、吵着要我背你回家的时候就不觉得你是什么正经教授了。”  
“给我闭嘴！”被戳穿的Charles愤怒地掐他的腰，“再说我就不跟你结婚了！”  
“来不及了。”Erik突然停下，意味深长望着他。等Charles意识到这人要做什么，再想要出手阻止的时候已经晚了。  
Erik转过去正面身后那群记者，朝他们大喊，“他是Charles Xavier并且我们要结婚了”。然后在镜头前把Charles拉进了一个深吻。


	20. Chapter 20

       其实关于婚礼，Erik没有什么特别的想法。他对花 器 和花材的搭配、头盘用哪种醋汁根本提不出任何建设性意见。要让他去改进 鹰 头进攻阵型或者海星倒挂，他倒是能说上三天三夜。

       另一位主角Charles也没好到哪里去，他甚至还想着在庄园 里找块 草地，直接把帐篷搭起来就行。Raven气得拿魔杖戳他——天知道她花了多久才帮忙选出了最适合烫金的邀请函纸张，这场婚礼必须要完美。

       “红和蓝，好极了。”Raven手拿两种颜色的桌布 材 样，以一种大得毫无必要的力度往她那本婚礼剪贴簿上涂了胶水的空白处按，“不知道的人还以为你俩是要搭伙加入美国国籍了呢。”

       “这是有特别意义的！”窝在一旁的Charles不满地抗议，“代表着Erik和我，格兰芬多和拉文克劳。”

       “说起来还挺讽刺的，我们请的大多数宾客都是斯莱特林。”Raven指出，“希望到时候他们别都穿绿色。Emma受不了这种视觉灾难，她肯定会当场昏迷的。”

       “我真想看看Lucia阿姨会是什么样的表情。自从她听说Erik有很多 傲 罗朋友后，就一直劝我同他分手来着。”Charles露出诡计得逞的那种笑容，“结果我们现在要结婚了，她大概对我失望透顶。指不定哪天我还要去改姓呢，Charles Lehnsherr，听起来很不错。”

       “我只是让你选择一种放在甜品台的杯子蛋糕，然后你就疯了。”Raven不由感叹命运无常。

       “好吧，好吧。”Charles头疼不已，竖起一根手指，“最后抉择，柠檬蛋白软糖还是栗子奶油？”

       “都不要。”Raven一把夺过他手里的菜单，自顾自地用笔在上面打了个勾，“婚礼是在夏天，当然要选甜橙果酱杏仁了，你在想什么？”

       “我都不知道甜品还像时装一样有 过季 这种说法。”Charles耸耸肩，仍不死心地问，“我们真的不能要 酸棒糖 或者黑胡椒口味的吗？”他都等不及要看那群议论Erik的老顽固舌头被烧穿或者鼻子喷火的样子了。

       “想都别想。”Raven怒目圆睁，“你是想把爸妈留下来的遗产全用来翻新圣芒戈还是怎么的？现在快去收拾一下你自己，我们约了裁缝中午再见一次的。”

       “我的腰围明明就没什么变化。”Charles嘀咕着，不情不愿地从沙发里爬起来。

       “还有，上楼把Erik给我拖下来。”Raven都懒得理会他的自欺欺人，“这家伙怎么睡了这么久？昨晚干什么了？”

       “噢Raven，”Charles大笑 着搂过 妹妹的肩膀，亲吻她的额头，“相信我，你不会想知道的。”

       “听着，Erik，你要是敢拿这个来当伴手礼，我保证会替Charles把你关进阿兹卡班。”Emma把在罐装黄油啤酒货架前驻足过久的Erik强行拉走，“我得说，你在某些方面还真像个 直 的。”

       “我实在想不出来了。”Erik跟在她身后，痛苦地说，“Charles家里的人什么好东西没见过？我听说他表妹结婚的时候，伴手礼还是一整套的银质餐具。”

       “所以我们要胜在用心。况且，不是还有许多从前在霍格沃兹的同学也会来吗？”Emma在摆着椰子冰糕和牛乳糖的那一排挑挑拣拣，“你不能因为Xavier家族其他对你的成见就自暴自弃。”

       “好吧，那你有什么想法？”Erik找了 面墙 靠着，问道。

       “Charles原来不是找球手吗？加上你现在是职业球手。所以我在想，或许可以在这里定制一些金色飞贼形状的巧克力。”Emma回答说，“再加上茶叶、 树蜜 和小点心，他们英国人总少不了这些的。”

       她说完，不等Erik对此作出反应，径直走向了柜台，同在那后面坐着的老板Ambrosius Flume就价格和制作工艺进行交涉。

       一个多小时后，他们才终于离开了蜂蜜公爵糖果店，此刻Erik已然头晕目眩。这比带队训练要累多了，他觉得巧克力球的 填馅 是草莓奶油冻还是一般奶油冻对他来说都没差。

       但Charles说不定会喜欢，他连润滑剂都一定要草莓口味的，要是想自己偷偷留一份伴手礼也不是不行。

       “这么多年来我一直有个疑问。”他抬起手来挡住有些刺眼的阳光，忍不住开口问面前这个仍然神采奕奕的女人，“Emma，究竟是什么让你成为了一个如此吹毛求疵的人？”

       这甚至都不是她自己的婚礼。梅林在上，请保佑可怜的Flume先生在完成这份订单之后还能像以前一样享受魁地奇比赛带来的乐趣。

       “出身和教养。”Emma Grace Frost这么回答他，“顶级的出身和教养。”

       除了婚礼的各种细节，Raven对于给他们办告别单身派对也表现出了极大的热情。她从早上起来就开始喋喋不休了，训练回来的Erik才踏进家门就被她拉去洗脑。但Charles一直表现得有些不确定。

       “这难道不是一种传统吗？”到了晚餐时Raven还在怂恿两人，“最好的朋友们聚在一起看脱衣舞男表演，顺便喝得烂醉，最后睡在大马路上，连魔杖都找不到。多好玩呀！”

       “Charles不能喝得烂醉。”Erik严肃地指出。

       “Erik不准看脱衣舞男。”Charles把莴苣嚼得很响。

       “重点不是这个。难道你们就不怀念那些在单身状态下可以为所欲为的日子？哪怕只有一点点？”放弃一词从来不存在于Raven Xavier的字典里，即使Charles和Erik都在一起七年了，她的逻辑都算不上成立。

       “又不是说我们离那些日子有多遥远。”Charles一面回答她，一面意味深长地看向Erik。

       Erik这会在专心致志地切着他的煎鱼排，一副事不关己的样子。Charles在桌子底下踢了踢他的膝盖，然后他就不怎么忍得住嘴角上扬的弧度了。

       “ 噢 天哪，”Raven迅速回避视线，仿佛再晚一步就要双目失明，“你们还没玩腻 ** 扮演陌生人然后在酒吧厕所隔间操翻天 ** 那一套吗？我真的不想再大半夜的爬起来看你们发疯了，你知道你自己每次喝多了说话都会口无遮拦的对吧？”

       Charles 挑眉 不语，慢悠悠地喝了一口佐餐酒，才告诉她，“亲爱的，你毫无概念。但其实你大可不必听我讲完整个故事的。”

       “尝试新花样是有利于保持新鲜感的。”Erik继续补充。话说出口后他才意识到这里面还隐含着某种暗示。

       “你们有意识到这是在餐桌上吗？”Raven敲盘子表示抗议，“Charles，拜托请看好你的未婚夫，别让他 再 精神虐待你的妹妹，谢谢。”

       “好的，我会的。”Charles连连点头。他一贯雷厉风行，所以桌子底下伸出的那只脚加重了力度，在对面那人的大腿根部惩罚性地碾磨几下。

       Erik差点呻吟出声。

       Azazel教授得意 得 尾巴都要翘起来了——如果他真的有尾巴的话。

       除了格兰芬多和拉文克劳的院长之外，他是霍格沃兹唯一受邀参加婚礼的老一辈任课教师，请柬还是全世界身价最高的魁地奇球手Erik Lehnsherr亲自派猫头鹰送来的。消息传开没多久，就有不下十 个 学生下课后跑过来缠着他，问他能不能帮忙向Erik要几张签名照。

       说起来，当年要不是他一时兴起，让Erik和Charles组成学习小组，估计他们还没那么快勾搭到一起。虽然Erik一早就被Charles盯上了，基本是不太有可能全身而退的。

       随着请柬送来的还有一份在Dervish & Banges注册的礼品单，上面都是Charles精挑细选出来的一些可能派得上用场的东西，比如 防妖 眼镜和记忆球什么的。按照惯例，宾客只要挑选出其中一样，再到位于霍格莫德的门店付款就可以了。

       但Azazel有更好的主意。他把Erik和Charles学生时代用过的那口坩埚翻了出来，上面还有当年被摔落在地刮花的痕迹呢。Azazel对着它念了个翻新咒，然后用一条勉强能看的丝带在上面扎了个蝴蝶结，就算大功告成了。

       相比之下，Grey教授和Monroe教授送的礼物可好太多了。凤凰 尾羽 可不是什么寻常物，而非洲手鼓在满屋子的蜡烛瓷器中也算是相当独特。

       “说真的，就没有人会用心去看一下礼品 单吗 ？”Charles懊恼地把收到的第十三份香薰套盒丢到一边，“我在上面写了是要阿比西尼亚无花果 香味的，为什么到最后大家都送了鼠尾草和佛手柑？”

       “你们非得让卧室里的所有东西都是紫色的吗？”Raven嫌弃地说，“原来这个家里有你一个品味糟糕就够了，现在还多了Erik和你一起同流合污。”

       “也不是所有的。”Charles辩解道。他们还有一根按摩棒是蓝色的呢！只不过这个不能叫Raven知道就是了。

       距离婚礼仪式开始只剩不到十三个小时，Erik却失眠了。

       整天说不紧张的是他，筹备期间还天天带队训练的是他，结果现在睡不着觉的也是他。

       三个月来一直心神不宁的Charles 这会倒 是睡得香甜，微微起伏的胸膛贴着他的手臂，两人亲密无间地分享被子底下的温度。

       在数到第一百只羊的时候，Erik仍然没有半点困意，甚至觉得有些口渴。他不着痕迹地挣脱Charles，翻身下床。

       厨房里只剩下冷掉的红茶，发涩的液体让Erik不禁皱起了眉。在回到卧室的路上他经过了书房，不知道为什么，他走了进去。

       所有Charles的收藏都在这里，从《魔法药剂和药水》的手抄本到 初 版《诗翁彼豆故事集》，还有他自己采集各种植物标本制成的图鉴。Erik搬进来之后，偶尔也会出现《和火炮队一起飞翔》这一类的书。

       Erik从书架上随便抽出一本，拿着它坐到沙发椅里，打开来翻看。

       正巧，是Charles上学时的魔法 史 笔记。Erik才读了没几段妖精叛乱和巨人战争的内容，就找回了从前在课堂上那种昏昏欲睡的感觉。

       Charles留在书上的字迹很工整，因为那时候他得要在考卷上答题，而不是像现在这样，只需要在学生交上来的论文后面签个名字就行了。

       除此之外，Erik还在上面找到了一行明显格格不入的字，歪歪扭扭地横在羊皮纸边角的空白区域。他认出那是自己写的，“我错了Charles”和“求你别不理我”。

       是他们两个为了Erik的态度吵架的那一次，在快放暑假的前几天。Pietro摔伤了膝盖，集合的时候晚到了半个钟头。Erik向来看重守时这条规矩，当着全队人的面把Pietro训斥了一顿。Charles实在看不下去，认为他做得太过了，完全没考虑到别人的感受。

       于是他们在草地上争论了起来，旁边还有格兰芬多的其他学生在围观。最后Erik脑子一热，说了很刻薄的话，惹得Charles愤然离去。

       冲动的后果就是冷战。接下来的一整天Erik都没有见到Charles，只能把特意留下来的南瓜蛋挞自己吃了。

       第二天他埋伏在图书馆外面，果然等到了早起来自习的Charles。

       “Charles，我 ...... ”Erik尴尬地开口，想要解释。他也知道是他理亏了，还对Charles 大声瞎吼 。

       Charles 斜 了他一眼，然后加快了脚步，没有给他把话说完的机会。

       图书馆里不允许闲聊，虽然Erik要同Charles谈的并不是“中午吃什么”之类的话题。

       他是Madam Pince的重点盯防对象，一举一动都得要小心翼翼。但这能怪谁？还不是因为之前同Cain打架那件事，以及被撞破和Charles在存放珍贵如尼文手稿的书柜上亲热。

       这个月他们已经扣了够多的分了，在走廊上打闹的Pietro和宵禁期间乱跑的Logan都难辞其咎。

       Erik不敢轻举妄动，坐在那里干瞪着眼，好像这样就能直接和Charles进行心灵对话似的。

       在他酝酿说辞的这段时间里，Charles始终低着头奋笔疾书，都快要把课前的预习作业做完了。

       Erik明白此时再不抓紧，下一次就要等到中午了。他向邻桌借了一支羽毛笔，悄无声息地伸出手，在Charles的笔记本上写下了一行字。

       “我错了Charles”，他昨晚翻来覆去一整夜想出的长篇大论，到最后就凝结成这么一句。不过中心思想大抵也的确如此。

       Charles的动作只停滞了片刻。他冷哼一声，还是装作什么也没看见的样子。要是他做笔记时不特地避开那块区域的话还挺像那么回事的。

       至少他知道自己的 悔意 了。Erik乘胜追击，再退了一步，“求你别不理我”。

       这招果然奏效。Charles从来都是嘴硬心软，要不也忍受不了Erik这样的脾气。他覆上Erik的手臂，轻轻拍了拍，表示原谅，掌心再停留得 久些 ，这样那人就会被安抚到了。

       后来Erik提议用魔咒把他写的字去掉，以免破坏了Charles的笔记。

       但Charles只是笑着 吻 他的侧脸，然后说，“就留着吧。”

       因此多年以后，Erik得以找回这段记忆。就好像打开了一个覆满灰尘的匣子，有蝴蝶从里面飞了出来，提醒他最初是什么带给了他色彩和光明。

       他们偶尔会吵架，会闹别扭，甚至会大打出手——互相丢魔咒或者是滚到床上进行一场粗暴激烈的性爱。这无可避免，各种各样的摩擦让齿轮间的契合更完美。

       Erik可能会想不起七年级下学期的 魔药课 究竟都讲了什么内容，也可能记不清楚晚餐期间他一贯的座位是左数的第七个还是第八个。但有一件事，他从来都不曾忘却。

       Charles就是那个人，那个他不能更爱、并且要与之共度余生的人。

       明天他们就要站到神坛前了，宣 誓 永远陪伴彼此、永远忠于彼此。Charles会穿着剪裁得体的白色西服，宝石般的蓝眼睛在阳光下美丽无比。

       必须是他，Erik想，也只能是他。

       第二天一大早，庄园里就渐渐热闹起来了，婚礼策划团队在楼下大厅开最后的执行会议，厨房里的家养小精灵们为处理各种刚运来的新鲜 食材忙 得团团转，折成天鹅形状的餐巾在桌子上堆成了小山。外面的草坪上花墙和拱门已经搭好，几排白色雕花长椅漂浮在空中，随着魔杖的挥舞摇摇晃晃地落下。

       其实仪式要到下午四点才开始，他们拥有充裕的时间，场地布置的工作 念 几个咒语就能搞定。但Raven坚持要先看到完成的效果，以免出现任何来不及补救的差错。在这一点上她同Erik倒是挺像的，后者恨不得在正式比赛前把阵型和战术演练上一百遍。

       Erik下楼的时候还在打哈欠，接连撞到了好几个人。Raven一见到他就发出了尖叫声。

       “Erik Lehnsherr——”她踩着十公分的高跟鞋怒气冲冲地走过来，“你的黑眼圈怎么回事？！”

       “你知道，我们是付给化妆师金加隆的。”Erik淡定地越过 她 ，在餐桌边上坐下，给自己倒了杯咖啡。

       “你们就不能克制一点吗？今天可不是排练。”Raven翻翻眼睛，抓起一个果仁面包狠狠地咬了一口。

       “听不懂你在说什么。”这回Erik是真心的。

       仪式进行得比Charles想象中的还快。上一秒他还在红毯的尽头呼吸紊乱地揪着衣角，下一秒他就可以名正言顺称呼Erik为他的丈夫了。

       丝带、鲜花、戒指和吻，一切都像梦一样。Erik甚至都哭了——在听完Charles的 誓 词之后，连陪伴了Charles二十几年的Raven在发言的时候也只是哽咽而已。

       这大概是当天发生过的最魔幻的事了，把最前排坐着的Logan和Emma吓得够呛。要知道，他们可是巫师呢，什么奇闻异事没见过？

       夜幕降临，不断有宾客通过幻影显形抵达。Erik在庄园范围内用魔法设置了结界，只有在邀请名单上的人才被允许进入。预言家日报娱乐版的记者用尽了各种方法，都没能混进来。没有任何易容术和伪造的 请柬 能逃得过魔法部 傲 罗办公室主任的法眼。

       Erik和Charles跳了开场的第一支舞，接着其他人也陆陆续续加入到了舞池中央去。换了苏格兰音乐后，Hank受人指使，上来把Charles拐走，肩负重大使命的Raven借机踏着舞步转过来，气势汹汹地用打断腿和 捏爆 老二威胁Erik，也算是如愿以偿。

       那天晚上他们都喝了很多，频繁交汇的视线和若即若离的触碰让他们心猿意马，早早地就溜回了大宅的西翼。还没回到卧室里，两人身上穿的衣服就没剩下几件了，光是手工费就要上百个银西可的衬衫被直接撕开，扣子崩掉在地毯上。

       Charles半天扯不下来Erik的领结，加上酒精的作用， 脸急 得通红，双眸中好像要溢出水来。

       “该死的！”他在Erik的 唇间 咒骂，“下次不要领结了！”

       “下次？”Erik把他抱起来抵在墙上，逼问道：“你下次还想跟谁结婚？嗯？”

       “你知道吗Erik，我是真的很爱你，但有时候也很恨你。”Charles生气地把手伸进Erik的裤子里，用力 揉弄 几下，“你为什么要浪费时间来说这些完全没有意义的话，然后还不 来操 我？”

       知错就改，是Erik的良好品德之一。

       他们蜜月旅行的目的地选择的是马萨诸塞 州 。Charles一直想要去 伊 法 魔尼 看看，他听说那里的长 角 水蛇学院也十分崇尚知识和智慧。

       Emma就是三年级的时候从伊法魔 尼转来 的，富有的Frost家族在波士顿有好几处产业，其中就包括可以为他们提供免费顶级套房的豪华酒店。

       “想想看，Erik Lehnsherr的度假之选。”Emma用她那口不知道从哪里来的伦敦 腔说 ，“我们下个季度肯定会大赚一笔。”

       他们计划乘坐游轮从伦敦的港口出发，打定了主意要体验一次麻瓜的生活方式——或者是麻鸡，美国人的说法。

       本来Charles连魔杖都不想带的，有Erik在身边的时候他总是这么任性妄为。但最后Erik还是坚持把他的魔杖也塞进了箱子里。

       “万一我们走散了呢？或者是遇上了黑巫师？”Erik一边收拾行李，一边问Charles。

       “好吧，你说的有道理。”Charles撇撇嘴，拉开他们的床头柜抽屉，“那我们要带这个吗？”他举起两根颜色各异的柱状物向Erik示意。

       “海关要开箱检查的。”Erik无奈地说。虽然障眼法只是一个简单的小咒语。

       “也对。”Charles咕哝着把他的睡前小玩具们放回去，躺倒在床上。

       Erik见状， 欺身压 上去，双手撑在Charles的身侧，又气又好笑地问道：“怎么，我还不能满足你了吗？”

       “我不知道哦！”Charles故意表现得讳莫如深。他张开双臂攀住Erik的脖子，在Erik的耳畔轻轻吹气，“来证明你自己，Mr.Xavier。”

       “遵命，Mr.Lehnsherr。”

       这就是他们错过登船时间的原因了。Erik拖着半梦半醒的Charles一路狂奔，最后还是只能目送轮船在海面上远去。

       “现在快把你的魔杖拿出来。”Erik把Charles拉到一个隐蔽的角落，“然后告诉我你没忘记幻影 移形 的三个原则 。”

       “我们要逃票吗？”Charles一下子困意全无，变得跃跃欲试起来。

       “我们是付过钱的。”Erik狡辩道，“只是错过了检票这个程序。”

       “要是被抓到违反保密法怎么办？”Charles还在磨磨蹭蹭。港口可是人来人往的，这里也不像九又四分之三站台那样，可以随心所欲地用魔法。

       “相信我，不会有人看到的。”Erik 提着两人 的行李箱，另一只手握紧魔杖，已经准备就绪了。他 这会倒 是把从前倒背如流的巫师守则忘得干净。

       “我好爱你变得有点失控时的样子。”Charles摸了摸Erik的脸，“特别是昨天晚上。”

       “住嘴Charles，你没在帮忙。”Erik快疯了。在公共场合勃起可不是什么体面的行为。他干脆直接抓住Charles，迅速地念出咒语，把两人一起传送到了船舱最底层。

       航程大约需要七日，Charles非常有先见之明地预定了宽敞舒适的一等舱，离读写室和棕榈树餐厅都很近，去中层甲板的泳池也很方便。

       他太喜欢游泳了，从霍格沃茨毕业那天还跳进了心心念念已久的黑湖里，居然没被格林迪洛 拖走。连水里的巨乌贼跟他都很熟了，要是天气好浮上来晒太阳，甚至还会让他碰碰自己的 触 手。

       Charles一放下行李就欢天喜 地地 去换衣服了，出来之后穿的黄色波点泳裤还是Erik帮他挑的。

       Erik是极少下水的，除了和Charles在浴缸里胡闹之外。他也不太有那种可以独自参与的爱好，情绪糟糕或者想要消遣的情况下多半是去喝酒，偶尔会去打壁球——他新学会的一种麻瓜运动，同魁地奇有很大的不同。如果Charles在，那么就会有别的方式，比如下巫师棋之类的。

       但他还是陪Charles去了，用一点额外的 小 费换到了位置最好的躺椅和Cape Codder 。

       Erik把披着的浴巾脱掉，站起来往前走了几步，回头一看，发现Charles竟然就这么躺下来了，看上去没有半点要再挪动的意思。“你不 游吗 ？”他问。

       Charles舒服地靠着椅背，从鸡尾酒杯里喝了一口，玫瑰汁般的酒液让他的唇色更加诱人，“现在不。”

       “那你来这里做什么？”Erik疑惑不已。

       “你管我。”Charles催促他，“快，你先下去。”

       后来Erik才知道Charles的真实目的是什么。他不过就是想要看自己赤裸的、湿漉漉的上半身，点点水珠在肩头折射出来的光彩，还有 游 了好几个来回后喘气的样子。

       这些画面Charles见得多了，所以不仅仅是如此。当下他最满足的其实是可以抬起下巴，故作惋惜地告诉上来试图搭讪的人，“他可 真辣 ，不是吗？但很抱歉哦，他已经同我结婚了。”

       那些姑娘们发展一段夏日恋情的幻想破灭，离开时一个个都灰头土脸的。Anna要是见到此情此景，肯定会自愧不如，把“Rogue”这一称号拱手相让。

       Erik哭笑不得，直到他去给Charles 续杯 、吧台后面拥有小麦色肌肤的调酒师向他打听Charles的名字，他才明白了其中的乐趣所在。这就是Charles Xavier式的邪恶，它无伤大雅，像微微烤焦的棉花糖，让人感到无可奈何，却又以一种意料之外的方式被满足，欲罢不能。

       “Es mi esposo（他是我的丈夫）. ”Erik回答她，得意的嘴脸很是欠揍。

       “哇哦。”调酒师倒是大度，配合地发出羡慕的感叹。她给酒杯的边缘插上半片柠檬，一边递过来一边说，“你很幸运。”

       “我想我确实是的。”Erik会心一笑，为他们所见到的Charles青春依旧的容颜，以及真正弥足珍贵的那颗永远 善良 、永远热切、永远坚韧的心。

       再一次下水的时候，Erik耍了点花招。他假装脱力抽筋，在水面上扑腾，引得Charles不管不顾地丢掉吃到一半的芝士薯条跳下来救他。

       “好呀你，”察觉到真相后，Charles收紧了从后面抱住他脖子的手，“敢骗我！”

       “我没有。”Erik任由Charles拖着自己，“我只是需要你，在我身边。”

       “你今天说的漂亮话够多了。”Charles发出笑声，贴在他的鬓角 处蹭 了蹭，低声呢喃，“这张嘴该有点别的用途。”

       “我会 吻 你的。”Erik反手向后扣住Charles的腰，“也许还有更好的。但不是在这里。趁救生员反应过来然后用救生圈勒死我们之前，我们最好赶快到岸上去。”

       “好的，爱人。”Charles欣然同意了。

       航行在路上花费的时间听上去似乎有些长，搭乘飞机和使用魔法手段可以大大缩短这个过程。但Erik并不觉得乏味或枯燥，沙龙甲板舞厅的管弦乐队直到午夜才停止演奏，菜单上供应的海鲜料理每日都有新花样。况且他跟Charles待在一起，有的是事情做。

       如今不是赛季，世界杯又刚过，Stark大发慈悲给他批了足足两个月的假，连带着球队里的其他人也得到了这个福利。

       Logan和Scott立刻就动身去了加拿大的阿尔伯塔省，Charles怀疑他们是要到那儿去找个农场里的小木屋然后疯狂做爱——鉴于上一次训练结束后Logan被记者拍到摸了Scott的屁股，为避风头，他们不得不暂时分开来住。

       晚餐的杏仁 鳎鱼 和龙虾浓汤十分美味，下午被各种姿势折腾过的Charles连吃了四种口味的乳酪冰激凌，立即满血复活。

       他们散步回到一等舱甲板，Erik发现门锁被撬开的时候几乎惊呆了。那上面留下了他再熟悉不过的阿拉霍洞开的痕迹，虚掩着的 门后还 在断断续续地传来异常的响动。

       难道预言家日报那帮人已经丧心病狂到这种地步了？

       他把Charles护在身后，从西装外套的内袋里抽出魔杖，身子警惕地前倾，还不忘继续出发前未完成的那套说教，“你看，Charles，未雨绸缪总是对的。”

       Charles不接话，只是叮嘱他，“小心一点。”

       Erik点了点头，推开门走进去。出乎意料的是，他并没有看到什么面目可憎的家伙，眼前的不过是一个身形瘦弱的小女孩，年纪大约只有十二三岁。她留着金色的长头发，明显被突然现身的房间主人吓坏了，却仍然倔强地瞪大眼睛与他们对峙。

       “你是谁？”Charles向前一步问道。

       “你们会用魔法，对不对？”小女孩没有马上回答他的问题，而是用眼神把拿着魔杖的Erik从上到下打量了一遍。

       “对。”Charles蹲下来，平 视 她，“你不是也 会吗 ？”

       “我不知道。”小女孩垂下眼帘，“我只是偶尔可以，从一个地方一下子到另一个地方去。他们说我是女巫，会从地狱里带来很可怕的东西。”

       “他们？”Erik皱眉。估计又是一些见识短浅的麻瓜。在她这样的年纪能够不依靠魔杖进行幻影 移形 ，实在是天赋惊人，恐怕四个学院的院长都要 争破头 了。

       “村子里的人。”小女孩的声音越来越小，“他们要赶我走，我就自己跑出来了，不知道为什么就到了这里。我只是想去一个很远的地方。”

       “船上离陆地确实是 挺远 的。”Charles喃喃道。“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”为了表示友好，他先自我介绍，“我叫Charles，这是我的丈夫Erik。”

       “Illyana Rasputine .”小女孩靠近了点，告诉他，“这是我的名字，我在西伯利亚出生。你听说过西伯利亚吗？”

       “一个雪景非常壮观的地方。”Charles伸出手揉了揉她的脑袋。“你的家人呢？”

       “我没有家人。”被触及伤心之处，Illyana的眼眶逐渐 泛 红，“爸爸妈妈不在了，哥哥好久都没有回来。”

       “这样啊...”Charles为难地同Erik对视了一眼。“那么，你想不想到霍格沃兹看看？”

       “那是什么地方？”Illyana揪着裙子的下摆，好奇地问。

       “是巫师们学习魔法的地方。”Erik及时阻止了Charles搬出长篇大论的 校史 。

       “可...可他们都说我是怪物。”Illyana难过地捂着脸，不让眼泪掉下来。

       “你不是。你只是很特别。”Charles认真地说，“不是所有人都能很幸运地明白这一点的。但是在霍格沃兹，有很多和你一样有天赋的人。他们在一起学习、生活，把那里变成温暖的家，每一个人都能在那里找到归属。”

       Illyana似懂非懂地眨眨眼睛，“那听起来很好玩。”

       “那我们现在送你过去，怎么样？Professor Monroe是个很棒的导师，她总是知道怎么处理这一类的事情。”

       “好。”Illyana乖巧地回答。方才的戒备早已在Charles的温言软语下消失殆尽。

       “我们把她传送回家吧？让Raven领着她去站台。”Erik提议道。

       “不行。Raven肯定会问东问西，说我们怎么到处乱把小孩拐回家，到时吓坏了Illyana怎么办？”Charles把他拉到一边，“Emma更靠谱些，她应该能处理好这个。”

       “你认真的吗？”Erik用 气声说 ，“Emma如果临时要出外勤的话，会把她拴在办公室门口的。那女人工作起来简直是六亲不认。”

       “你瞧，”Charles没有接着反驳他，而是换了那种仿佛看透了世事的神情，调侃道，“我们才结婚没多久，就已经在为孩子的教育问题各执己见了。”

       Erik被逗笑了，“所以我们也不是那么离经叛道，对吗？”

       “我们当然是。”Charles可不允许自己的特立独行被否认。他不服气地高高扬起眉毛，对Erik说，“等我们把Illyana安置好了，你就会知道的。”

       “我都等不及了。”像是为了证明什么，Erik握住他的手捏了捏。

       他们在蜜月期间，所以这不算太过，对吧？ 


	21. Chapter 21

       Charles是个工作狂。这一点你也许很难想象，但事实就是如此。最近快要迎来N.E.W.T.了，除了批改低年级学生的作业，他还得负责给毕业生们答疑——Azazel教授是不会在办公室多待的，一到下班时间他就准时没了人影。

       Erik最近也在集训，球队遇上了劲敌，他恨不得一天二十五小时骑在扫帚上飞，有好几次和Charles在床上时润滑才做到一半就昏睡过去了。

       想到这里，Charles不由得叹了一口气。倒不是说他有多饥渴，只是......

       他的思绪被一阵敲门声打断了。

       “请进。”Charles揉了揉脸，把自己调整到为人师表的状态，准备应对新一波渴望从他这里得到知识的学生。

       “你也不问问是谁。”推门进来的人居然是Erik，“万一要是有奇怪的人呢？”

       “你出现在这里才奇怪吧。”Charles迎上来，同他好好地接了个吻。“谁放你进来的？还有，训练呢？你逃了？”

       “没人，我就这么走进来的。或许是荣誉毕业生的特权？我猜。”Erik圈住Charles的腰，两人保持着贴在一起的姿势，“至于训练，比赛推迟了，对方赞助商那边出了问题，队员正闹着要罢赛。”

       “所以你这么闲。”Charles拿手指戳他的胸膛，力道是发了狠的，“而我得在这里待着，指不定哪天就被学生折磨死。”

       “放心吧，我不会让那一天到来的。”Erik笑着啄吻Charles的指尖，说出口的话就像是个承诺。

       Charles为Erik无意间流露的深情动容，因工作而绷紧的神经放松了下来。“对了，你来做什么？”他埋在Erik的颈间问道，鼻息轻轻拂过那里的暴露出来的肌肤。

       “故地重游，追忆往昔？”比起回答，Erik的语气更像是在试探。

       “嗯哼。”Charles努努嘴，并不买他的帐。

       “好吧。”Erik也不再藏着掖着，“我来完成一件需要被完成的事。”

       “什么？”其实Charles已经大概猜到了，但他对扮纯情一向都乐此不疲。

       “你就等着瞧吧。”Erik吻了吻他的嘴角，“但第一步，我们得先把门给锁上。我们不希望被任何人打扰到，对吗？”

 

       在性事上，Charles和Erik都喜欢主导，他们两人的控制欲不分上下。但眼下是Erik要更愧疚一些，所以他放任Charles对他做任何事。

       Charles跪在地板上，脑袋埋在Erik的双腿之间。Erik的裤子已经被他蛮横地拽掉了，他用手套弄了几下那根半勃的阴茎，然后张嘴含住。

       Charles最喜欢看Erik在这种时候的表情，全副身家性命都被他掌握，受他支配，平日里被自负掩盖得很好的脆弱浮出水面，与复苏的原始情欲交织，在眼角眉梢蔓延，莫名叫人生出无限的爱怜来。

       Erik能清楚地感觉到Charles兴致高涨，那张又软又热的小嘴慢慢地包裹他，收紧他。Charles含着吮了一会，终于找回了对尺寸和硬度的记忆，满意地吐出来，拿滑溜溜的舌头在顶端的缝隙处勾弄，再侧过脸一点点仔细舔到根部去，这副陶醉而专注的模样叫他的呼吸全乱了套。

       他忍不住挺胯，操进Charles嘴里。Charles因为他突如其来的动作被噎到，条件反射地吞咽，湿淋淋沾满了口水的手在他大腿根部掐了一把。

       “嗷！”Erik吃痛惊呼。

       “别乱动。”Charles退开来命令道，又带着十足的服务精神再埋首下去，又吸又嘬，非要发出那种湿润的声音，听起来就像是在品尝什么美味。

       Erik脑子都快跟浆糊一样了，乱作一团，表情也变得狰狞，他都分不清自己到底是在被Charles伺候着还是惩罚着了。

       事实证明，Charles Xavier是一个非常有条理的人，做事情总有周密的打算。他一边给Erik口交，一边把手探进后面，皱着鼻子扩张自己。

       “你的办公室里为什么会有润滑剂？”Erik捏住他的下巴，严厉地质问道。

       “你猜。”Charles含混不清地回答，眼中的星星点点不知是真的委屈还是迷惑人心的诡计，“猜我有没有幻想过你在这里干我。”

       Charles的口活很好，多年来也不曾疏于锻炼，配合他喉咙里细细碎碎的咕噜声和睫毛低垂的痴态，Erik总是无法招架他的取悦。把Erik舔硬之后，他以一种野性的风情把衣服一件件脱掉。在Erik火热的注视下，长袍，衬衫，最后是棉白色的内裤，都被随意地丢弃在地上。他要开始给自己找乐子了。

       Charles手脚并用地爬到Erik坐着的座椅里，分开膝盖，扶着Erik的肩膀慢慢往下坐。伴随着接合之处不可言说的泥泞声，他的后穴将Erik的阴茎一寸一寸吃进去。括约肌谄媚地收缩咬紧入侵物，两个人都发出了如释重负的叹息。Charles把手撑在Erik的胸前，哼哼着调整位置，直到电流般的快感击中他的神经末梢。他总是知道怎么让双方的快感都最大化，无非就是连肌理都揉在一起。

       “才几天没做，你就这么紧了？”Erik倒吸了一口凉气，感受Charles弹性极佳的臀部随着骑乘的动作在自己大腿上被挤压成各种形状。

       “少废话，玩物。”Charles咬他伸过来的手指，叽叽咕咕地抱怨，“还不是你这根该死的肉棒。怎么好像又变大了？”

       “操！”Erik龇牙咧嘴地咒骂。他的脸皮怎么比十八岁初见Charles那会还要薄？

       Charles终日在办公室久坐，下半身使不上劲，骑了Erik一会就没力气了，只能攀住他的脖子前后摇晃，胡乱扭动腰肢，向下碾着那根肉棒。

       Erik受够了，这样下去他们谁也别想射，与其被密密麻麻的涓滴快感蚕食，不如来个痛快。他抓住时机，按住Charles的髋部，用力往上一顶，准确无误地撞在Charles的敏感点上。Charles被颠得重心不稳，起起伏伏，把呻吟声都跌得七零八落的。

       “动呀！”Charles干脆把主导权交给Erik。到底他从始至终折磨的都是自己，Erik再不狠狠操他的话他就要死了。他想要更多，只有Erik能给他。

       他们换了个姿势，Erik结实有力的腰在窄小的座椅里实在施展不开，况且Charles折起来的两条腿酸得要命。

       最初Charles是想要去窗户边的，那儿有张绒布沙发，还有柔软的羽毛枕。他可以跪在那里，让Erik后入，把他操到玻璃上，整个人被身体里滚烫火辣的硬物牢牢钉住，一刻也不分开。

       但这一次，Erik没有对他言听计从。万一外面有在上飞行课的学生呢？Erik绝不允许世界上再有别人看见Charles高潮时候的迷离的双眼和怒放的红唇，绝不。

       Charles被Erik抱到桌子上，也不等Erik说什么就自觉背过去趴好，屁股高高地撅起来。

       “来吧，Erik，”他回头笑得骄憨，还带了那么点羞涩的意味，“告诉我你的技巧没有生疏。”

       “我不会告诉你的。”Erik咧开嘴，眼神如同捕猎者般的凌厉，“我会展示给你看。”

       桌子的高度设计得十分人性化，Erik站在Charles身后，双手握在他的腰侧，刚好可以饱览那片深色的隐秘之地，然后直挺挺地插进去。

       Charles惊叫一声，颤巍巍的手臂支撑不住Erik的冲击，交握的指节攥得更紧。淡淡的红色从他的耳根一直晕开到尾椎，那景象触目惊心，又极具观赏性，Erik一时间控制不住力道，凶狠地往前撞了好几下。

       噗呲噗呲的水声像雷霆般在耳畔炸开，说不定他们谁的体液还滴到了批改到一半的作业上。Charles羞耻心尚存，把脸埋在手臂里喘，借此逃避其他不恰当的联想，比如说Erik当着全部学生的面操他之类的。

 _ _天哪。__ 光是这么想，Charles就兴奋得有点难以自抑，摇晃着屁股将Erik吞得更深。

       Erik是在满足他没错，可同时也好像要粗暴地弄坏他了。他间歇性地唤Erik的名字，求饶或者赞叹，在Erik掐得他发痛的时候，在Erik的老二戳在他的前列腺上的时候。

       Charles忍不住在想，也许他们的家里也应该有这么一张桌子。摆放棋盘的茶几太小了，他们每次都得滚到地上去；书房的墙壁上又挂满了已经去世有上百年了的Xaviers，在被干得眼冒金星的状态下曾祖父冒出来问要不要一起参加狩猎大会什么的，Charles实在不想再经历一次这种毁灭性的尴尬局面了。

       Charles的走神让Erik不高兴了。他报复性地掌掴那团雪白绵软的臀肉，“在想什么？”

       “在想一个人。”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖缓慢而煽情地滑动，“一个能把我操到哭出来的人。那个人叫Erik Lehnsherr，你知道他去了哪里吗？”

挑衅，赤裸裸的挑衅。Erik气极了，Charles必须为他的言行付出代价，必须被告知什么叫做听话，必须被好好教训一顿。这样的话他就不会总是用各种方法来招惹他的丈夫，再妄想通过眼泪和撒娇就能得到谅解。

       Erik拔了出来，一如他在赛场上那般冷酷无情。Charles弓起腰难受地叫唤，趴在那里吵着说要他的“Joystick”，简直没个正行。他抓着Charles的脚踝，把这个坏家伙从桌子上拖了下来，按住肩头，重新操回去。

       Charles不该质疑他的丈夫的。Erik Lehnsherr，享誉魔法界的王牌守门员，拥有那么强壮的肌肉和力量，持久度超乎寻常，即使在比赛中通常只负责防守，到了床上攻势也无可抵挡。他的阴茎头部早就流水了，几乎一碰就能交代出去，这会偏偏还被Erik用体重压得死死的，下半身前面挨着抽屉的金属拉环摩擦，后面被Erik又粗又长的阴茎一下又一下地捅进来。他只觉得好胀好满，被Erik蹂躏过的地方明天大概都要肿起来了。

       “Erik！”Charles脚尖悬空，无助地乱蹬，“我要，我要——”

       他的话没能说完，汹涌而来的高潮让他的尾音都变了调。

       Erik不理会Charles的呜咽，反而把他的一条腿向侧边拉开，更加大力地抽动，恨不得把他蜜桃形状的屁股撞得汁水四溅。

       到最后Charles都快昏过去了，他深刻反省究竟为什么他要引狼入室。Erik根本就是头饿了七天七夜的狼，要把他拆吃入腹，连骨头都不剩。

       停不下来，Erik完全停不下来，干Charles就跟嗑药一样会上瘾。他发誓他本来只是单纯地来探班的，想着跟Charles吃个午饭，好好说一会话，运气好的话也许还能互喂布丁。

       但是开门之后，一切都变了。面前有一只慵懒的、乱七八糟的Charles，还扑过来可怜兮兮地挂在他身上，他怎么能不好好疼爱？

       Erik猛烈地耸动最后几下，低吼着射了出来，真如Charles刚才哭叫哀求的那样用精液填满他，喂饱他。而Charles，信守诺言的Charles，包容一切的Charles，什么都接受了，全部吞进去，一点都不浪费。

       “我们需要一个清理一新。”温存过后，Erik拿自己的上衣给Charles擦了擦，“或者很多个。”

       “你能把我变成仓鼠吗？”Charles任由他摆弄自己的四肢，有气无力地说，“然后带我翘班。我太累了，我不确定我还能再跟一群叽叽喳喳的学生讨论复方汤剂和还童水。”

       “任何事。”Erik帮他扣上纽扣，拢好衣领，“Charles，我会为你做任何事。”

       “这么说...”Charles顿时精神抖擞，弹起来搂住Erik的脖子，“我们今天可以吃炸果酱甜圈当晚餐了？”他歪着头，笑得灿烂。

       “……是的。”

       Erik别无选择。

 

       次日，魔药课上的学生们都感到很奇怪，因为Professor Xavier只告知了他们论文的分数，却没把应该有着批改痕迹的牛皮纸卷发下来。

       这到底是为什么呢？


End file.
